


Lucha! Tomo 1 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Jooheon de repente pensó en esto mientras luchaba contra el miedo ¿Como puede ser?La casa en la que vivió de niño está arruinada, sus padres están muertos y la abuela que cosechaba las verduras que se tenían que vender, está en el hospital prácticamente todos los días. Su vida es complicada y absolutamente difícil porque, además de todo eso, estaba tratando de ganar dinero para la matrícula de su hermano menor y los gastos de subsistencia...Pero el piso se rompe a cada paso que da.No hay un lugar seguro. Solo está el suelo.Más que eso, el fondo, el fondo más oscuro.Comprimido por el peso de un dolor del que no puede escapar, manteniendo los brazos a la sombra... De pronto se filtró una luz bastante tenue. En el fondo de su vida, justo antes de ser tragado por un agar terriblemente oscuro.Hasta ahora, cuando Jooheon caía y caía, la única persona que extendía su mano para sostenerlo era Lee Kang. Así que solo pudo pensar que él era la salvación... Aunque posiblemente, tampoco lo era.
Series: Traducción [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 16
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción, del coreano al español, de la obra escrita por **김닌자 저**


	2. 1

**¿Cómo puede ser esto peor?**

El suelo del gimnasio, sin colchoneta, se sintió fresco incluso en plena primavera. Una inmensa fuerza aplasta sus mejillas contra las baldosas y provoca que todo su cuerpo duela de la peor manera posible.

Mientras luchaba contra el miedo y la asfixia, de repente pensó en ello. **¿Cómo puedo luchar contra esto cada vez? ¿Cómo puede ser esto lo peor?** Había una sensación de náuseas entre las numerosas manos obstinadas que sostenían sus extremidades hacía los lados. No había gritos, y mucho menos estaba la existencia de una voz o de alguna maldición. No salía nada de su boca sin aliento ...   
Cuando lo golpearon con un puño justo antes de caer, le pareció que estaba pegado justo encima de su mejilla _¿Fue en su tímpano?_ En el oído, escuchaba solo el sonido del aliento áspero, un _pitido_. No era el aliento de los chicos que lo sostenían, no eran sus bocas sino su propia respiración. Apenas tragaba y exhalaba, temblaba ... Eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Lo único que podía sentir

**"Yeo Joo-heon".**

Igual a la voz suave que llama su nombre, unos dedos largos y hermosos se acercaron y levantaron la punta de su barbilla. _Esa mano blanca y fina también fue la misma mano que lo había golpeado con anterioridad._  
Jooheon apretó los dientes. Sin embargo, inestable silbido fluyó a través de sus labios cerrados. La atmósfera incómoda se arrastró sobre su piel pegajosa de sudor hasta hacerlo sentir como un insecto. Lo único que podía hacer mientras se agarraba de las extremidades de ese hombre y las apretaba, era consolarse.

No será esta la última vez y no será la peor.

**"De ninguna manera vas a tocar a mi hermana menor".**

Por un instante, los ojos de Jooheon temblaron con rabia ... **Hee-** **ju** , es su hermana menor. La niña que crió en el lugar de sus padres ... Aunque a menudo pasaban hambre debido al dinero, nunca perdieron la oportunidad de meterse al menos una cuchara de arroz a la boca. La crió, la valoró. La amaba más de lo que se amaba a si mismo. _¡Qué preocupado también habría estado si además de sufrir por una mala situación lo hacía por un mal ambiente!_

 **"¿** **Uh** **? ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes son demasiado para alguien como nosotros? ¿Es así?"**

Hee-ju era una Omega. Una Omega menor de edad sin la protección de sus padres.

**Lo precioso siempre se rompe en un instante.**

Cuanto más precioso es, más debes permanecer con la mirada atenta. ¡Debes protegerlo! Y porque sabe eso mejor que nadie, Jooheon ha hecho todo lo posible hasta ahora. Trabajo, estudio, tiempo y esfuerzo. **Pero a veces, ni siquiera eso es suficiente ...**

Los dedos, que estaban levantando la punta de su barbilla, escanearon lentamente la línea de su mandíbula y luego se impactaron nuevamente contra la oreja de Jooheon. Estaba cerca de donde fue golpeado hace un segundo por lo que causó un dolor punzante y sordo ... Jooheon cerró sus ojos, los apretó sin saberlo y luego los abrió y miró fijamente al hombre frente a él como para pedirle una explicación. Sus miradas no se encontraron. La mirada del chico que quería, se apartó y se clavó en otro lugar. Tal vez para mirar su oreja enrojecida _¿Quién sabe?_

 **"Tienes que cuidar de ti mismo".** Dijo ... Y los alumnos que seguían estando allí lo rodearon lentamente hasta que le bloquearon la vista. Era una amenaza tan clara como la sangre sobre el papel. **"Por lo tanto, si no podemos tener un Omega ... Sería apropiado para nosotros y andar con un cachorro Beta poco común. ¿No lo crees así?"**

La última pregunta fue casi un susurro. Sin embargo, como si fuera una señal, las manos fuertes que sostenían a Jooheon contra el piso rápidamente llegaron hasta ponerse en su cintura. Los pantalones del uniforme escolar, que llevaba siempre sin un cinturón, se bajaron fácilmente antes de que al menos intentara **luchar** otro poquito. Lo único que aún fluía de su boca era el aliento reprimido, las respiración cortas. Los oídos todavía estaban sordos por el golpe y sus células cerebrales parecían moverse como gelatina. Se detiene, se balancea ...

Hoy nada salió bien. ¿Pero cuándo lo ha hecho realmente?

Jooheon trató de mantenerse despierto, viendo el uniforme escolar que estaba casi roto y regado por el suelo. Pensó, **que tenía que decir cualquier cosa.** Y si no podía hacer eso, al menos tenía que **gritar** . Sin embargo, su boca cerrada nunca se abrió y solo preguntas estúpidas llenaban su cabeza. _"¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué hizo mal?"_ No, esa no era la cuestión. **"¿Cómo hacer eso?**

El suelo se vuelve oscuro con cada paso que da.

Hay decenas de miles de padres en Corea cuyo negocio, que solía tener mucho éxito, se ha derrumbado. Debe haber madres que a menudo luchan por ganarse la vida y que trabajan muy duro. _¿Por su madre se enfermó tan fácilmente y por qué su padre tenía que seguirla?_ Con solo 14 años, no había ningún lugar seguro en el mundo que pudiera contenerlo. No hay un camino fácil a seguir. No, en primer lugar, **no hay forma de seguir un camino.** Solo está el suelo. Más que eso, más abajo, está el fondo más oscuro en el que seguramente cayó. Entonces, _¿Qué tan lejos lo está arrastrando?_ Estaba ahogado. No fue solo porque su boca estaba obstruida con manos gruesas sino porque la temperatura corporal lentamente superpuesta a su cuerpo era horriblemente caliente y asquerosa.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Lamentarse de una manera terrible hasta el punto en que no sintió nada más. Aunque tal vez, podía decir que estaba ese peso. El dolor del que no podía escapar. Siendo aplastado, sosteniendo sus extremidades en una sombra inamovible ...

Fue entonces cuando se filtró una tenue luz ... **En el fondo de su vida, justo antes de ser tragado por un agar terriblemente oscuro.**


	3. 2

**10 de abril del 200X.**  
 **El dinero restante es de 52.600** **wones** **.**

La vida es penosa.

 **Jooheon** se inclinó sobre el escritorio y miró los números garabateados en la esquina de su libro de texto. Incluso si lo divide o le agrega más, no se puede ver la luz al final del túnel. _Gastos de hospital de la abuela, medicamentos, electricidad, agua, gastos por teléfono, subsidio, comida, dinero,_ ** _dinero._** Siempre es un número reducido, pero este año es difícil encontrar una cantidad suficiente que le permita ahorrar. Cree honestamente que es una pena querer ahorrar dinero ahora que los gastos de manutención son urgentes en este momento. Pero, cuando piensa en **Heeju** , quien irá a la escuela secundaria el próximo año, todo se vuelve muy complicado y se siente como si ya fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

Jooheon se acostó en su escritorio y cayó en un silencio agonizante. En ese momento, un compañero de clase desconocido, que pasaba por el pasillo entre butacas, pateó a Jooheon con un solo movimiento de su pierna hasta hacer que el escritorio se balanceara y el lápiz, con el que solía escribir los números, se saliera del lugar y rodara hasta caer ... **Pero eso no le molestó.** No podía permitirse el lujo de prestar atención a esas pequeñeces y lo mismo sucedió con el tipo que pegó en su escritorio así que ni siquiera hubo una mirada, y mucho menos una disculpa. _Por supuesto que no._

Desde el principio se dió cuenta de que **Hee-** **ju** quería estudiar, incluso si no decía nada sobre ello. Debido a sus circunstancias, es una pena que haya crecido sintiéndose miserable incluso en una etapa que debería ser la más feliz de su vida. Obviamente quería hacer todo lo que quería, ir por allí y por acá ... Pero no era algo que se pudiera hacer tan fácil. Tan pronto como se gradué, incluso si conseguía un trabajo a partir del próximo año y comenzaba a trabajar, tenía que ahorrar dinero desde el inicio. Al menos lo suficiente como para pagar un semestre.

A pesar de que ahora está nervioso, la razón por la que la casa puede funcionar es gracias a su nuevo **trabajo nocturno** , el que gracias a Dios pudo obtener hace apenas dos meses. Sin embargo, el trabajo a tiempo parcial, pensado solo como un salvavidas, era una línea cansada que dificultaba la completa existencia de Jooheon. Le gustaría dejarlo ahora mismo pero, si lo hacía, la pregunta del millón era _¿Cómo cubriría los gastos de manutención que ya de por sí eran escasos?_

**"Tengo que parar ..."**

Jooheon miró las mangas de su uniforme escolar. Los uniformes escolares heredados de personas mayores que ni siquiera conocía ya se están volviendo viejos y feos. El los utiliza sin problemas, claro, pero sin embargo era el que más destacaba debido a esta normalmente llamada **"Atrocidad de la moda".**  
Dado que el Distrito 8 de Gangnam también reinaba como una de las mejores en cuanto a la tasa de inscripción universitaria, la imagen de los uniformes escolares, de las tres escuelas intermedias y secundarias aledañas era, por supuesto, más que excelente. Gracias a esto, el éxito fue bastante alto cuando lo ocupó durante una entrevista de trabajo a tiempo parcial ... Esta fue la razón principal por la que Jooheon, un hombre Beta, pudo conseguir un trabajo con un salario bastante elevado. El mejor hasta ahora. Se graduó de una escuela secundaria de **humanidades** que llenó la terquedad de su abuela para hacerlo ir a la preparatoria también.

Al principio se sintió avergonzado porque la escuela por la que se deseaba parecía ser, ciertamente, _la opción menos adecuada para alguien de pocos recursos económicos como él._ Era una mansión que parecía ocupar varios cientos de hectáreas así que, cuando entró, el lugar no parecía poder darle muchos beneficios o comodidades. Pero lo hacía. Claramente era la adecuada. Sin embargo, obviamente, llegó un momento en que se quedaron sin dinero para seguir pagando la matrícula. Incluso si decían que la escuela ofrecía muchas opciones para gente sin recursos, no pudieron pagar los gastos de subsistencía y se vieron obligados a mendigar. La "pensión por defunción" que les ofrecía el país se les cobró de inmediato cuando Jooheon ganó suficiente dinero en un trabajo matutino así que, mientras ayudaba con la limpieza de la escuela para que no le cobraran la colegiatura por adelantado, se mantenía realizando un trabajo de medio tiempo tan duro como para provocarle ampollas en la piel de ambas manos. Sin embargo,

Hasta ahora ha estado aguantando, pero se está poniendo más y más difícil con el tiempo. Jooheon miró en silencio los números que escribieron en la esquina de su libro de texto ... No quería, pero la respuesta más obvia era **abandonar la escuela.** Por supuesto, era el deseo de su abuela así que había estado soportando todo gracias a la vaga idea de que necesita un diploma de escuela preparatoria para ganar un centavo más después.   
Aguantó dos años así que el tiempo que queda hasta la graduación es de un año solamente. No parece un completo desperdicio, pero no puede avanzar teniendo tantos límites.

Jooheon estaba parado en un callejón sin salida.

**"Yeo Joo-heon".**

Jooheon levantó la cabeza sin responder y miró hacia atrás. Era obvio quién había llamado su nombre porque no hay mucha gente que llame a la perfección el nombre completo de **"** **Jooheon** **"** en la escuela preparatoria.

Como era de esperar, el hombre estaba mirando a Jooheon con un rostro inexpresivo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kang Dijo el escritorio de Jooheon con un movimiento de la cabeza y dijo. **"Pon atención. El maestro ya llegó".**

Solo entonces Jooheon miró los libros de texto sobre los que había estado escribiendo. No, era mejor llamarlo **"El engaño de libro de texto"** No se había dado cuenta porque estaba concentrando en ahorrar el dinero de la pensión tanto como pudiera, pero ahora mira que consiguió un libro de texto en _inglés_ . Lo imprimió de la biblioteca tan pronto como le fue posible para no generar sospechas, pero estaba seguro de que esa vez no estaba en inglés.   
Cómo sea, para Jooheon, que solo aspira a graduarse de la escuela preparatoria y después desaparecer, las clases tenían poca importancia o utilidad. Se dice que incluso si las calificaciones son bajas, si mantiene un buen perfil de asistencia no tendrá que pagarle nada a la República de Corea por **"recargos adicionales"**

Jooheon era una entidad casi fantasmal dentro de **"Se-Jung** **High** **School** **"** donde la mayoría de los estudiantes iban con toda la intención de poder ingresar a una prestigiosa universidad ubicada en un entorno igualmente rico. Pocas personas, tanto estudiantes como profesores, estaban interesados en Jooheon así que los últimos dos años fueron muy cómodos. No es que no hubiera **"niños de papi"** que estuvieran discutiendo sin motivo aparente, solo que por lo general eran bastante tolerables. No le quitaban fuerza, al menos. **** **** ****

**"Si no tienes un libro de texto de matemáticas, te lo prestaré".**

**"... Yo tengo uno"**

Jooheon respondió como si estaba hablando con si mismo y después miró hacia abajo, al libro de texto. Junto con el trabajo nocturno a tiempo parcial, ese sujeto era una de las cosas que dificultaba enormemente la vida de Jooheon. El humano en el asiento trasero, **Lee Kang.** Y es que _¿Qué crees que logras preocupándote por los libros de texto de alguien más?_ Al comienzo del semestre le entregaron un libro de texto enorme que servía para algunas clases, el problema es que nunca se lo llevó a casa por lo que el libro de texto debe estar atrapado debajo del escritorio o en algún lugar de su casillero ... Pero, como si no quisiera tomar clase o tuviera miedo de ir allí, no tenía la intención de sacar el libro.

Jooheon se incluye sobre el libro de texto en inglés ... Tiene que dormir bien porque debe tener fuerzas para trabajar hasta muy tarde. Quería tener dinero para comer correctamente así que para eso debía trabajar diligentemente, con buena actitud y con el mejor de los entusiasmos hasta hacer que su resistencia subiera hasta el límite. Aunque fuera a la fuerza.   
Se dio la vuelta para conseguir una postura más cómoda, _pero sentí una sensación extraña cerca de su costado._ Así que, cuando miró para allá ... Descubrió una mano debajo del escritorio. Miró hacia arriba lentamente antes de observar hacia abajo de nuevo y quedarse mirando las manos danzarinas. Los bellamente alargados parecían ser los de él ... Estaba completamente familiarizado con su manera arrogante de moverse con los dedos, después de todo. Luego, Kang tomó un libro y lo extendió hacía él. Un libro escrito en gótico, recto por fuera, con el título de: **matemáticas** .

Cuando pone su libro de texto de matemáticas en el escritorio de Jooheon y regresa a su lugar como si hubiera terminado su trabajo y ya no tuviera nada que hacer allí, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. En lugar de hablar con él, sucedió lo mismo que siempre. **Un impresionante silencio.**  
Los dueños de los asientos eran muy silenciosos el uno con el otro así que, cuando alguien más los veía actuar así, rápidamente se convertía en una escena que despertaba el sentimiento e interés de los demás.

 **"Los dos están muy juntos."** Dicen. Pero Jooheon no tiene el tiempo para molestarse por eso.

Ha sido el segundo mes desde que se implementó el sistema de "asientos fijos" según el número de asistencia ante la fuerte solicitud de los alumnos que dijeron que **"No querían perder tiempo en** **inutilidades** **como buscar un sitio todas las mañanas."** En otras palabras, es el segundo mes que Lee Kang se sienta en el asiento que está atrás de Yeo Joo-heon. Es en orden alfabético después de todo... Es decir, es apenas el segundo mes que se le ha dado a Jooheon la excesiva tarea de sentir amabilidad o recibir palabras dulces de aspecto desconocido.

**"..."**

Aunque las palabras de **"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"** subieron hasta el final de su garganta, Jooheon aguantó con todas sus fuerzas y no dijo nada más. En cambio, esta vez, se inclinó sobre su libro de matemáticas y cerró los ojos.  
Jooheon sabía muy bien que no había algo parecido a la buena voluntad, que todo tiene un precio en el mundo y que el no era alguien dispuesto a pagar por él. Más bien, piensa que si sus deseos fueran más claros no lo molestarían de esta manera. No le dirían nada si tuviera el suficiente nivel como para pagar a tiempo o comprar sus libros y su ropa. Sin embargo, incluso en **Sejung** **High** **,** donde solo hay chicos guapos y nobles, **Lee Kang** era definitivamente el "niño especial."

Joo-Heon se acuesta en su escritorio y duerme, come y vuelve a dormir para trabajar a su debido tiempo... **Kang** es el único sucesor de la **Fundación** **Seryong** , con solo cinco hospitales bajo su subsidiaria. Uno de los pocos entre los grandes **alfas** , con un grado grado elevado y un camino a seguir bastante sólido. _El humano elegido por Dios._  
Incluso en la escuelas preparatoria donde solo hay chicos alfa y beta, Lee Kang es siempre objeto de envidia. La gente estaba amontonada alrededor de él e incluso cuando no se encontraba presente, todos hablaban de sus logros con los ojos muy brillantes y enormes. Entonces, incluso si no tiene que pensar en eso, Kang era un ser humano caminando en el lado opuesto de Jooheon. Los dos vivirán una vida de líneas paralelas que no podrán superponerse nunca. Y si, algunas décadas más tarde la vida de Jooheon parecía ser más tranquila, podría llegar el día en que su esposa e hijos vieran a **Kang** brillando en la televisión como director de la Fundación Seryong. _Eso era todo a lo que podía aspirar._

Sin embargo, era extraño el pensar las causas por las que ese apuesto humano estaba interesado en Jooheon. Es incómodo y molesto porque _¡No hay ninguna razón! Por_ supuesto que puede deberse a que es el líder de clase. También podría ser una artimaña para llegar a un compañero de clase que le gusta o alguna ridiculez como esa. Tal vez sea demasiado sensible o amargado... Sin embargo, **siempre era bueno asumir lo peor y actuar con prudencia.**

El mundo siempre ha sido como una espada afilada. Cada paso que da, cada vez que extiende la mano, nunca lo han ayudado a dejar de caer. Jooheon se inclinó sobre su escritorio y empujó el libro de matemáticas hasta que lo tiró a sus pies.

Sus ojos cerrados no se abrieron de nuevo. Pensó ... **Que definitivamente se iba a olvidar de todo por una buena vez.**


	4. 3

Se siente como que cerró los ojos por un periodo de tiempo realmente corto. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la historia, _sintió el toque de una mano justo encima de su hombro._ Era un agarre también lo suficientemente grande como para sostener su carne por completo, pero era algo en extremo amable ... Y había una voz baja que llamaba por su nombre.  
Jooheon no podía abrir los ojos fácilmente. Sus párpados se sentían terriblemente pesados, de seguro gracias al agotamiento que había acumulado por trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche en las jornadas pasadas. Así que, el joven que apenas puede levantar la cabeza del pupitre, se siente frustrado al escuchar como lo llamaban unas cuantas veces más sin tener ni el menor de los resultados. Sin embargo, no realizó una acción brusca como sacudir violentamente sus hombros o darle una palmada. Solo lo sostuvo un poco más fuerte, ocasionando que la temperatura cálida que provenía de su agarre le llegase a todo el cuerpo.

**"¿Papá?"**

Quizá, _debido a tanta comodidad inesperada es que hubo un malentendido instantáneo_ . Aunque lo había soltado de su boca mientras dormía, una energía espeluznante fluyó de su espalda así que Jooheon abrió los ojos casi hasta el extremo. Al mismo tiempo, se cerró la boca con el dorso de la mano y levantó el cuerpo como si estuviera de verdad avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar. **Era obvio quién había despertado a** **Jooheon** . Existían muy pocas personas que mostraban interés por él. Es decir, era obvio que estaba en la segunda clase del 3er grado, pero también era como si no existiera allí.   
De los pocos alumnos, el único que pronunciaba el nombre de Jooheon directamente, a excepción de algunos profesores y maestras, era **Kang**. Así que también eso era algo que le ponía los nervios de punta. _¿Por qué tuvo que cometer este error justamente con él?_ Lo confundió con su papá, con el que ni siquiera había soñado desde hace más de cinco años. Después de que la condición de su abuela empeoró, ni siquiera podía pensar en una sola vez en que lo hubiese recordado así que... Con la idea de que era algo extraño y que no tenía por qué haber sucedido, Jooheon, todavía en blanco, miró hacia atrás con el rostro completamente arrugado. _Con alguna esperanza de que su voz no hubiese llegado hasta el asiento trasero_.

**"El maestro está aquí. Despierta".**

Jooheon no respondió, pero lo miró directamente a los ojos como para tratar de encontrar algo allí. Burla, enojo ... Pero contrastando con su rostro blanco, su mirada negra, como una de esas fichas de **GO** , era difícil de descifrar. _Tal vez realmente no lo había escuchado murmurar ..._  
Jooheon corrigió su postura solo después de mirarlo con ojos gentiles. Bueno, había sido muy considerado y como mencionó, era cierto que el maestro de aula ya estaba allí y se había parado frente a la mesita.

**"Vaya, ¿Ya se están durmiendo? ¡Ni siquiera hemos comenzado!"**

Los chicos del salón de clases parpadearon juguetonamente hacia Jooheon, pero él fingió no darse cuenta de eso y volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. El maestro de aula, que parece tener poco más de 30 años, aún era joven por lo que no era extraño que estaba lleno de pasión y cero palabras negativas o regaños.  
Jooheon estaba menos cansado ahora después de su inesperada siesta, por lo que miró hacia el patio de recreo con bastante atención: La clase de educación física estaba en curso así que los jóvenes corrían mientras conducían una pelota en grupos. Luego, giró la cabeza y miró el horario que estaba pegado junto a la pizarra. Ahora esta clase era la última así que los estudiantes que estaban en Educación Física iban a comenzar a subir al piso donde se encontraban sus aulas. Jooheon giró la cabeza otra vez, contando los minutos mientras se golpeaba los dedos ... Tal vez su turno termine 10 minutos antes que la otra clase así que definitivamente es seguro salir por los pasillos sin tener miedo, en la distancia más alejada que le fuera posible. Por supuesto, también tenía que pensar: **¿Podrían pelear con él dentro de la escuela?**


	5. 4

_Empujó la pesada puerta con la espalda._ Tenía una bandeja con botana en una mano y una botella de licor dorado justo encima de la otra por lo que era inevitable ... Y tan pronto como salió hacía el salón principal, comenzó a verse a la gente subiendo y bajando por aquí y por allá. Hay un letrero de neón que dice **< Bar 8>,** pero en realidad es algo así como **"Un club social".**

Jooheon estaba mandando maldiciones en secreto. La puerta se cerraba fácilmente pero era difícil de abrir. El interior del **Bar 8** se veía lujoso bajo una luz oscura, pero todo era más bien sencillo y económico, aunque claro, _el aislamiento acústico era excelente por lo que era difícil reconocer lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que se abría la pesada puerta_. Todo estaba cubierto por material esponjoso y se veían las nalgas de varios bailarines moviéndose con un paso vigoroso y sensual. Era desagradable pasar por allí varias veces seguidas. A veces eran actos tan sexuales que sentían que tenía ganas de vomitar en el suelo, aunque claro que sería el mismo Jooheon quien debería que limpiar su desastre después. No había tiempo ni oportunidad de estudiar así que sus calificaciones eran bajas casi todos los meses, _pero al menos no se estaba muriendo de hambre_ así que Jooheon se tragó sabiamente la bilis que tenía detrás de la garganta.  
No había relojes en la tienda porque el dueño opinaba que cuando no sabes el tiempo ni la hora límite para llegar a casa, más oportunidades tienes de gastar tu dinero por montón. Jooheon no tenía mucho espacio para sacar el celular del bolsillo del pantalón y mirarlo, así que siempre había tenido que adivinar que hora era. Cuando se registró, antes de entrar en la tercera habitación privada, era alrededor de la **1 am** , _¿Así que ahora son casi 1:30?_ Aún quedan más de cuatro horas para terminar con su trabajo. En realidad va a trabajar alrededor de las **8:00** de la noche, pero solo hace cosas simples como limpiar y prepararse para comenzar con su servicio de la una. No podía llamarse un **trabajo nocturno a tiempo parcial** sino en realidad **un trabajo nocturno a tiempo completo.**

Después de llevar los bocadillos y el alcohol restante a la cocina, Joo-heon tocó el bolsillo en donde tenía resguardado su teléfono celular. Fue porque había registrado que su abuela, que se había quedado sola, había comenzado a tener un fuerte ataque de tos por la tarde así que quería ausentarse del bar tan pronto como pudiera para ir con ella. Cuando vivía con **Hee-joo** , se preocupaba de que la anciana enferma y la joven Omega estuvieran solos en casa, pero ahora que solo está la abuela ... _Era una carga menos pero una carga a fin de cuentas._

**"Oye, Chris. Ven aquí".**

En ese momento, una voz que reconocía perfectamente comenzó a escucharse desde el arco de la puerta. Apenas había podido evitarlo en la escuela pero finalmente había vuelto a toparse con él justo aquí.   
Como en todos los locales de entretenimiento, una de las reglas básicas es que cada empleado tiene que llevar un gafete con su nombre en la parte derecha del pecho ... Aunque no es exactamente su nombre porque lo que tiene anotado dice **Chris** , que está escrito con una letra bastante bonita y legible. Es difícil saber qué tipo de relación existe entre tener un club de alto nivel y dar a los empleados un apodo en inglés. Sin embargo, dado que la orden del presidente es absoluta, _Jooheon se llamaba Chris cada noche._

**"¿No vienes?"**

A Jooheon no le gustaba el tono de su voz así que lo miró con la cabeza completamente rígida. **Su jefe de turno tenía un sobre entre las manos...** La identidad del sobre blanco que temblaba ligeramente mientras lo hacía revolotear de un lado para otro era en realidad bastante clara, por lo que no había necesidad de adivinar. _Hoy era el día de pago en_ _ **< Bar 8>**_ lo cual era la razón principal por la que había estado trabajando con sinceridad durante todo el segundo mes a pesar de ver todo tipo de cosas sucias. No sabe exactamente la regla, pero el día 10 de cada mes, **"8"** es un club que parece increíblemente agradecido con sus trabajadores... Excepto claro, por el bastardo de hoy que es su jefe de turno. ¡Ni siquiera es el encargado principal! Jooheon movió los pies lentamente... Con miedo.

 **"Maldita perra ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?"** Y entonces el sobre blanco golpeó ligeramente su mejilla. La textura incómoda del sobre impactandosé contra él le dio una sensación de frío y picazón impresionante que ocasionó que Jooheon se quedara con los ojos cerrados. Ser golpeado así no es algo doloroso, _pero no hace que sea menos ridiculizado_. **"¿Odias ganar dinero? ¿No necesitas esto? ¿Yo hago las cosas difíciles para ti? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Eres un pequeño perrito saltando por comida ¿No es cierto?"**

Cuanto más habla, más se enoja, y el sobre que le golpea la mejilla lo golpea cada vez con más fuerza hasta que el pequeño cosquilleo se convierte en un dolor agudo. Jooheon todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, había decidido quedarse quieto y no mostrar mucha reacción... No quiere problemas, está muy cansado y sabe que es solo un mal momento que pronto pasará. También es que probablemente sea un acto más inteligente asentir y callar que comenzar a dar golpes hasta que termine con él, _siendo echado sin su pagan del mes..._ Sin embargo, la mano del jefe, que había estado golpeando cada vez más fuerte su cara, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado en la piel debajo de su ojo. Jooheon también lo sintió. Levantó la mano y se tocó la mejilla sin saber que se había untado toda la sangre hacía la barbilla. No fue mucho, pero se veía exagerado... _¿Es que acaso es un tipo tan débil que se sorprende al ver algunas gotas de sangre?_ De alguna manera, lo que pensó pareció hacerse realidad y vio al jefe mordiéndose los labios como si se hubiera asustado demasiado.

**"Oh, ¿Por qué su cara está así? ¿Quién le hizo eso a esta linda cara?"**

La otra empleada de **"8"** , Eunbi, intervino entre **Jooheon** y **Moochan** y se abalanzó frente a él para poder revisarle cuidadosamente cada parte de la cara. Como de costumbre, el largo cabello castaño ondulado revoloteaba junto con el movimiento bullicioso de sus caderas. Abrió sus grandes ojos, sosteniendo la cara de Jooheon antes de torcerla de un lado para otro en un intento desesperado por tratar de examinar ahora la profundidad del corte. Pero cuando la delicada piel fue aplastada por las uñas decoradas con espeluznantes accesorios largos y pesados como piedras y joyas, _fue definitivamente mucho más doloroso que cuando_ _Muchan_ _lo_ _abofeteó_ _con el sobre._

**"Eunbi, detente".**

**"Dios mío,** **Muchan** **, ¿Por qué le pegaron a Tina? Mira su rostro, está todo magullado. ¿Fue un cliente? Además... ¿A dónde fue** **Sang** **chan? ¿No iba él a administrar la tienda el día de hoy?"**

Había muchas cosas equivocadas en sus palabras: Primero, el apodo de Jooheon era **Chris** , no **Tina**. Segundo, el rasguño en la mejilla de Jooheon era tan superficial que ahora que la sangre se había detenido, era difícil notar en donde estaba a menos que miraras muy de cerca. Tercero, incluso si era una gran herida, no había relación entre el corte de Jooheon y el trabajo y sobre todo, la persona a la que llamaba **"** **Sang** **Chan"** no era alguien que administrara el bar sino más bien el hermano mayor de Moochan, el presidente de **"8"** y además, el duelo de docenas de establecimientos más.

**"¡Voy a reportar esto!"**

Hay que decir que Eunbi, a pesar de que es considerada la mejor dentro de **"8"** , solo es una prostituta. Una mujer que tenía su propia fuerza y sus propias metas establecidas y elevadas. Es probablemente tan alta como Jooheon pero con una apariencia tan sorprendentemente hermosa que no era comparable con la de ninguna otra mujer que hubiese conocido jamás. Sin embargo, más sorprendente que eso, **estaba el hecho de que Eunbi era una Omega**. El camarero de los martes, que estaba tratando de explicarle el olor tan penetrante de su feromona a Jooheon, que no entendía qué era una feromona o cómo se sentía, dijo que te hacía tener una sensación tan feliz como si, _volaras_ _en un montón de plumas de colores hechas de algodón de azúcar._ Algunos incluso dijeron que era _el olor a verter el mejor licor dorado en vasos apilados de cristal_. Por supuesto, era una sensación que Jooheon todavía no podía entender.

En la conversación sin sentido entre **Eunbi** y **Moochan** , Jooheon era un mero espectador sin los animos suficientemente como para involucrarse. De todos modos, la fuerza que tenía esa mujer era genial y lo hacía sentir extrañamente orgulloso. Al contrario de las duras palabras que salían de la boca de Moochan sobre su hermano y el motivo por el que había hecho lo que hizo, la expresión y estado de ánimo de Eunbi estaban completamente relajados. _Tenaces y decididos_. Jooheon podía ser un Beta pero, aunque no había forma de saber lo que eran las feromonas no estaba ciego como para no poder apreciar la belleza y el poder que emanaban de todo su ser. Moochan, que había estado hablando con Eunbi durante mucho tiempo, tiró el sobre directamente en la cara de Jooheon con una expresión que decía que estaba más que enojado.

**"Nos vemos en la escuela mañana."**

Moochan se dio la vuelta solo después de dejar una evidente amenaza sobre la cabeza de Jooheon, quien estaba recogiendo el sobre que cayó al suelo junto con algunos billetes esparcidos. Era un hecho que Jooheon sabía que mañana tendrían que encontrarse nuevamente en la escuela, pero esa oración era como la de un verdadero villano de película prometiendo que iba a darle su merecido.

**"Es porque le gustas a Moochan."**

Eunbi susurró esto mientras se ponía en cuclillas junto a Jooheon. Pensó que sería reconfortante escucharlo, pero Jooheon fingió que esa oración nunca existió. Que ridículo. _¿Por qué a un Alfa como Moochan le gustaría Jooheon, que es un macho beta?_ Incluso si Jooheon fuera un omega, no una beta, no parece como que sea alguien de su agrado. Si alguien te gusta, vienes a él todos los días a invitarle un cigarrillo, si te encanta, vas y lo invitas a comer pescado ¡No le cortas la cara con un sobre! La razón por la que Eunbi habla de esas tonterías es porque parece alguien que lee muchas historietas románticas así que era natural que sus palabras sonaran como la mierda.

Jooheon respiró profundamente, se cepilló el cabello con los dedos y se acercó a ella, que todavía estaba en cuclillas. Eunbi, mirando a Jooheon que tenía una cara de mal humor, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y, justo en ese momento, _notó que el rostro de Jooheon estaba tan distorsionado por el dolor como por las lágrimas que habían corrido desesperadamente a sus ojos._ Solo después de ver esto, soltó su mano y frotó suavemente las mejillas rojas de Jooheon.

**"Solo di que duele si duele, di que lo odias si no te gusta y pelea con fuerza incluso si mueres. Sabes que Moochan es un poco retorcido, así que no será mejor si te quedas quieto."**

Jooheon recordó exactamente cuando Moochan comenzó a comportarse mal con el: Jooheon era un personaje extranjero en **Sejoung** **High** **School** **,** Moochan era un chico coreano. Hasta ese momento, Moochan no había hecho nada notable y él ya tenía muchos admiradores... Siempre le tuvo odio, pero fue precisamente hace dos meses que Moochan apuntó a Jooheon como presa cuando accidentalmente lo encontró en el bar de su hermano. Es ilegal que los menores trabajen a tiempo parcial en establecimientos de entretenimiento y sería un problema mayor si la escuela lo supiera. Sin embargo, ahora mismo tenía prisa por conseguir dinero y eso, obviamente, lo volvía su principal prioridad. Incluso más que las amenazas.

**"No guardes rencor por mucho tiempo y sigue adelante con tu camino. No eres un niño malo, eso es trabajo de Moochan."**

Después de terminar la charla con una palabra sabía, Eunbi sonrió ampliamente y lo dejó para ir a ver si sus clientes llegaron. Mirando la espalda delgada de la mujer, Jooheon pensó por un momento lo mal que estaba su condición y llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor dejar este trabajo de medio tiempo rápidamente. Sin embargo, había mucho dinero en efectivo en el sobre que tenía en la mano. 

_Jooheon lo miró en silencio y suspiró_ .


	6. 5

Jooheon a veces faltaba a la escuela debido a su trabajo de medio tiempo a corto plazo, pero cuando no llegaba tarde a casa, tomaba el autobús y asistía temprano a clases, como de costumbre. Gracias al salario que recibió de **"8"** el día anterior, este mes ya estaba completamente resuelto así que no se sintió mal humor.   
La primera clase era con un maestro que no te mencionóba en absoluto a menos que fueras un joven atento o uno con buenas notas así que, gracias a eso, _Jooheon se convirtió en una persona invisible e incluso pudo aprovechar para cubrir la falta de horas de sueño_ . Hasta entonces, se podía decir que fue un gran comienzo de día.

Sin embargo, al final del primer período, la pandilla de Moochan se organizó frente al salón de clases de Jooheon para esperar por él. Había dicho que lo vería mañana en la escuela pero no sabía que se refería a _"tan temprano en la escuela"._  
Mientras transcurría el tiempo, Jooheon miró hacia atrás sin siquiera saberlo. No tenía intención de pedir ayuda, de todos modos no había nadie lo suficientemente cercano a él como para hacerlo. Jooheon no era diferente de una persona inexistente. No, incluso se preguntaba si al menos lo considerarían un humano. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Jooheon dejó una mirada de pesar mientras lo arrastraban por el salón para sacarlo de allí. En ese momento, **el asiento trasero detrás de él estaba vacío.**

  
_Se detuvieron en el antiguo gimnasio que estaba en el piso superior_ . Dado que este salón se construyó el año pasado, se utilizaba solamente para visitas y eventos importantes. La repentina construcción del gimnasio se debió a donaciones de la **Fundación** **Seryong** ...   
Mientras pensaba en cosas inútiles, Jooheon fue brutalmente golpeado en el estómago y cuando cayó y miró hacia arriba, puedo a Moochan sentado en la bóveda en donde guardaban los balones:

**"Escuché algo interesante, así que por eso te estoy llamando tan temprano. ¿Estás bien?"**

Por supuesto que no lo estaba, pero Jooheon mantuvo la boca cerrada todo este tiempo. Después de todo, no parecía haber ninguna intención de escuchar su respuesta ... Moochan bajó con ligereza de la bóveda y le tendió la mano a Jooheon, que seguía tumbado en el piso. Naturalmente, sus ojos comenzaron a inspeccionarlo en un instante: Tenía un teléfono celular en la mano derecha y, había un rostro familiar en él ... **Heeju** . La cara de Jooheon, que comprobó el fondo en el cristal, se distorsionó lentamente ocasionando que Muchan, que todavía lo miraba, sonriera hasta un punto de verdad exagerado. Inversamente proporcional a su naturaleza sucia, _su rostro atractivo se ve brillante._

**"Me dijeron ... Que esta chica Omega es tu bonito hermano menor. Lo has estado haciendo bastante bien estos días, ocultando información importante de nosotros".**

**Hee-** **ju** es bastante hermosa ante los ojos de Joo-heon y seguramente ante los ojos de cualquier persona. En la calle, todos volvían la cabeza hacía ella y la miraban mientras pasaba aunque no estuviera haciendo nada extraordinario. No era una omega dominante, eso es verdad, pero comenzó a emitir una fuerte cantidad de feromonas a una edad bastante temprana. Incluso con la misma sangre, era una niña bastante diferente a lo que era él. _Una niña deslumbrante que no tenía defectos además de ser pobre_. El director de casting de una famosa compañía de entretenimiento, que había estado haciendo audiciones cerca de la escuela de Heeju, reconoció su increíble potencial así que desde finales del año pasado logró ingresar a un grupo debut de ídolos, por lo que comenzó a hospedarse en un albergue especial. No hace mucho dijeron que su debut estaba a punto de ser lanzado al aire y que la información de la banda se daría a conocer en Internet y en la televisión ... La pregunta importante aquí era _¿Cómo sabía que Hee-_ _ju_ _era su hermana menor?_ Incluso si los nombres y las apariencias son similares, es muy extraño que alguien se de cuenta a la primera. Es mala suerte.  
Jooheon miró a Moochan mientras le aventaba esta mala oración ... Cuando su madre falleció, Jooheon tenía 14 años y Heeju solo 11 años. Aunque es una guardiana aterradora, su abuela está viva, por lo que afortunadamente vivieron bien y sin separarse ni por un solo momento. No quedaba mucho en las manos de Jooheon, _así que_ _Heeju_ _era su única cosa preciosa._

**"Deberíamos ir por tu ... Bonita hermana ¿No te parece? Siempre he querido comerme a un cachorrito Omega".**

**"¿¡Qué estás diciendo, idiota ...!?"**

Hasta ahora, no importaba cuántas disputas mantuvo mantenido, Jooheon nunca había tenido tal reacción de furia infinita. Entonces, no solo Moochan, sino también los chicos que sostenían a Jooheon se sorprendieron instantáneamente por la feroz reacción que mostró por primera vez en su vida. Jooheon le gritó a Moochan con rudeza a través del espacio de todas esas manos, sin embargo todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano y se encontró a si mismo siendo retenido y aplastado por el suelo.

Sin doblarse, Jooheon gritó y luchó.

**"Vuelve a repetir eso, hijo de puta ¡Hey! ¡No le vas a tocar ni un solo cabello a mi hermana! ¿Me entendiste? Maldito mal nacido"**

**"Oye, oye, parece que no conoces tu posición, pequeño hablador estúpido."**

**"Eres una mierda ..."**

Un puño voló aterradoramente hasta impactarse en su rostro así que Jooheon no pudo terminar de insultarlo. En realidad, _después de que comenzó la violencia, no terminó en un buen rato._ Había puños y patadas que se derramaron sobre el cuerpo de Jooheon, de modo que era difícil saber quién era el que lo hacía. Estaba agachado como un animalito que esperaba pacientemente por el final, pero el tiempo apenas pasó, y Jooheon fue presionado de nuevo frente a Moochan antes de que unos fuertes dedos agarraran su cabellos y lo obligaran a mirar hacia arriba ... El rostro de Muchan estaba frente a su nariz. Es la cara terrible que siempre ha visto desde que ingresó a esta escuela pero, cuando se la encontró esta vez, un desagradable escalofrío subió por su vientre hasta detenerse en su pecho. Era algo que nunca había sentido en su vida. El tipo de miedo que, por supuesto, si eres un varón nacido beta, pensarías que nunca vas a conocer. Sí, **fue el horror de sentirse una presa.**  
Negó con la cabeza en un ataque de pánico impresionante y dejó caer las manos cuando lo soltaron para ponerlo en otra posición. Estiró las manos, arañó el suelo ...

**¿Cómo puede peor?**

El suelo del gimnasio, sin colchoneta, se sintió fresco incluso en plena primavera. Una inmensa fuerza aplasta sus mejillas contra las baldosas y provoca que todo su cuerpo duela de la peor manera posible.

Mientras luchaba contra el miedo y la asfixia, de repente pensó en ello. _¿Cómo puedo luchar contra esto cada vez? ¿Cómo puede ser esto lo peor?_ Había una sensación de náuseas entre las numerosas manos obstinadas que sostenían sus extremidades hacía los lados. No había gritos, y mucho menos estaba la existencia de una voz o de alguna maldición. No salía nada de su boca sin aliento ...   
Cuando lo golpearon con un puño justo antes de caer, le pareció que estaba pegado justo encima de su mejilla _¿Fue en su tímpano?_ En el oído, escuchaba solo el sonido del aliento áspero, un pitido. No era el aliento de los chicos que lo sostenían, no eran sus bocas sino su propia respiración. Apenas tragaba y exhalaba, temblaba ... Eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Lo único que podía sentir

" **Yeo Joo-heon".**

Igual a la voz suave que llama su nombre, unos dedos largos y hermosos se acercaron y levantaron la punta de su barbilla. Esa mano blanca y fina también fue la misma mano que lo había golpeado con anterioridad.   
Jooheon apretó los dientes. Sin embargo, inestable silbido fluyó a través de sus labios cerrados. La atmósfera incómoda se arrastró sobre su piel pegajosa de sudor hasta hacerlo sentir como un insecto. Lo único que podía hacer mientras se agarraba de las extremidades de ese hombre y las apretaba, era consolarse.

No será esta la última vez y no será la peor.

**"De ninguna manera vas a tocar a mi hermano menor".**

Por un instante, los ojos de Jooheon temblaron con rabia ...

 **"¿** **Uh** **? ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes son demasiado para alguien como nosotros? ¿Es así?"**

Lo precioso siempre se rompe en un instante. Cuanto más precioso es, más debes permanecer con la mirada atenta. ¡Debes protegerlo! Y porque sabe eso mejor que nadie, Jooheon ha hecho todo lo posible hasta ahora. Trabajo, estudio, tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero a veces, ni siquiera eso es suficiente ...

Los dedos, que estaban levantando la punta de su barbilla, escanearon lentamente la línea de su mandíbula y luego se impactaron nuevamente contra la oreja de Jooheon. Estaba cerca de donde fue golpeado hace un segundo por lo que causó un dolor punzante y sordo ... Jooheon cerró sus ojos, los apretó sin saberlo y luego los abrió y miró fijamente al hombre frente a él como para pedirle una explicación. Sus miradas no se encontraron. La mirada del chico que quería, se apartó y se clavó en otro lugar. Tal vez para mirar su oreja enrojecida _¿Quién sabe?_

 **"Tienes que cuidar de ti mismo".** Dijo ... Y los alumnos que seguían estando allí lo rodearon lentamente hasta que le bloquearon la vista. Era una amenaza tan clara como la sangre sobre el papel. **"Por lo tanto, si no podemos tener un Omega ... Sería apropiado para nosotros y andar con un cachorro Beta poco común. ¿No lo crees así?"**

La última pregunta fue casi un susurro. Sin embargo, como si fuera una señal, las manos fuertes que sostenían a Jooheon contra el piso rápidamente llegaron hasta ponerse en su cintura. Los pantalones del uniforme escolar, que llevaba siempre sin un cinturón, se bajaron fácilmente antes de que al menos intentara luchar otro poquito. Lo único que aún fluía de su boca era el aliento reprimido, las respiración cortas. Los oídos todavía estaban sordos por el golpe y sus células cerebrales parecían moverse como gelatina. Se detiene, se balancea ...

Hoy nada salió bien. _¿Pero cuándo lo ha hecho realmente?_

Jooheon trató de mantenerse despierto, viendo el uniforme escolar que estaba casi roto y regado por el suelo. Pensó, que tenía que decir cualquier cosa. Y si no podía hacer eso, al menos tenía que gritar. Sin embargo, su boca cerrada nunca se abrió y solo preguntas estúpidas llenaban su cabeza. _"¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué hizo mal?"_ No, esa no era la cuestión. _"¿Cómo hacer eso?_

El suelo se vuelve oscuro con cada paso que da. No había ningún lugar seguro en el mundo, lo supo a la edad de 14 años y lo reconoce justo ahora. No hay una forma fácil de dar un paso. Solo está el suelo. Más que eso, más abajo está el fondo más oscuro en el que seguramente cayó. Entonces, _¿Qué tan lejos lo está arrastrando?_ Estaba ahogado. No fue solo porque su boca estaba obstruida con manos gruesas sino porque la temperatura corporal lentamente superpuesta a su cuerpo era horriblemente caliente y asquerosa.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Lamentarse de una manera terrible hasta el punto en que no sintió nada más. Aunque tal vez, podía decir que estaba ese peso. El dolor del que no podía escapar. Siendo aplastado, sosteniendo sus extremidades en una sombra inamovible ...

Pero fue entonces cuando se filtró una tenue luz. En el fondo de su vida, justo antes de ser tragado por un agar terriblemente oscuro.

**"Paren ya. Es hora de ir a clases".**


	7. 5.1

Una voz baja se escuchó claramente a la distancia, como si fuera una mentira y en realidad sus oídos siguieran sordos. El movimiento de todos los que rodeaban a Jooheon se detuvo y las cabezas se volvieron inmediatamente a esa dirección.   
Pensaron que el gimnasio estaba bien cerrado pero ahora la puerta está entreabierta... El hombre, parado en el marco, estaba sombreado por la luz que fluía a través del hueco así que era bastante difícil de ver. Lo mismo sucedía con la pandilla de Moochan así que, de manera temeraria, uno de ellos se puso de pie con palabrotas bastante subidas de tono y avanzó hacia la puerta con amenazas de golpearlo. Luego, como sorprendido, se detuvo y dejó de moverse. El hombre de la puerta también entró lentamente en el gimnasio así que, cuando quedó claro de quien se trataba, la pandilla de Moochan se cristalizó y luego se alejó de Jooheon. Jooheon apenas miró hacia arriba... De hecho, desde el momento en que escuchó su voz, _supo que era Kang._

**"Si mi compañero de clase no viene pronto, ambos estaremos en problemas. Yo me lo llevaré".**

Una voz clara y baja sonó por todo el gimnasio así que Jooheon trató de levantar su cuerpo, apoyando en el piso sus brazos completamente heridos y con dolor... Entonces, Kang se inclinó, envolvió los hombros de Jooheon entre sus manos y lo ayudó para que se pudiera levantar. Así que mientras caminaba, sostenido por él, sintió los terribles ojos de Moochan pegados a la parte posterior de su cabeza. La sensación espeluznante y extraña sorprendió a Jooheon hasta un nivel que le hizo estremecerse pero, sin embargo, **nunca miró hacía atrás.**

La puerta del gimnasio era una placa gruesa de hierro y estuvo cerrada con llave durante mucho tiempo, así que, cuando la jalaban, las bisagras escupían un ruido honestamente escandaloso. Finalmente y una vez lejos de ellos, Kang caminó primero y Jooheon dejó de intentar seguirle el ritmo... El sol del mediodía brillaba a través de la ventana del pasillo de una manera tan nítida que incluso terminó lastimando sus ojos debido a todo el tiempo que permaneció en la oscuridad.  
Jooheon trató de salir corriendo por el pasillo, pero se sorprendió al ver su apariencia semidesnuda y dio un paso para atrás.

**"¿Qué hago con esto...?"**

Mientras Joo-heon se inspeccionaba cuidadosamente, Kang, que lo miraba con recelo de arriba para abajo como si se diera cuenta tardíamente de la condición de su ropa, avanzó nuevamente hacía él. La chaqueta del uniforme estaba vuelta pedazos y no quedaban botones en su camisa. Los pantalones eran como piezas de fieltro y cuando Kang extendió la mano para revisarlo, **Jooheon rápidamente se encendió en llamas.**

**"¡Lo siento! Está bien si salimos, en realidad no hay problema con esto. Solo estaba avergonzado pero, ¡Ahora está bien! Vamos."**

**"No, espera un segundo".**

Kang interrumpió las palabras de Jooheon y se quitó la camisa que llevaba sobre una camiseta de manga larga. Luego se lo llevó a la cara, lo olió y después lo puso alrededor de los hombros de Jooheon.

**"No lo huelo porque piense que esté sucio, es nuevo. Lo llevo puesto por el frío. Tengo mi uniforme de gimnasia en el casillero así que te lo daré".**

Quizá porque eran bastante diferentes en altura, la camisa de Kang, toscamente envuelta al rededor de sus hombros, era grande. _Como cuando era niño y jugaba con la camiseta de su papá..._ Después de terminar la charla, como si todo estuviera arreglado, Kang elevó las cejas hacía Jooheon, se volvió y siguió adelante mientras Jooheon lo seguía apresuradamente, pero con pasitos pequeños. Los casilleros estaban en el primer piso por lo que probablemente iban a ir directo para allá.

El campus estaba sorprendentemente calmado a pesar de que era mediodía. Kang y Jooheon caminaron en silencio sin siquiera tener una conversación. El ritmo de Kang era adecuado, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento. Jooheon caminaba mirando los talones de Kang, con la cabeza gacha...   
Al llegar al vestuario del primer piso, Kang se dirigió a su casillero sin demora y Jooheon se paró a unos pasos y solamente lo miró. La ropa de gimnasia sacada por el chico estaba lo suficientemente limpia como para no mostrar arrugas. Aunque parece que no olerá a nada más que a detergente y suavizante, Kang primero lo olfateó y luego se lo dio a Jooheon.

**"Lo he lavado y todavía no lo he usado, así que estará bien. No tienes que devolverlo, así que úsalo tanto como quieras. Normalmente uso varios así que compré muchísimos también".**

**"Gracias."**

Aceptó el uniforme de gimnasia, pero fue un momento en el que estaba confundido mientras pensaba en donde cambiarse.

**"¿Y los zapatos?"**

**"¿** **Uh** **?"**

**"No tienes zapatos".**

**"Ah."**

Jooheon se miró los pies. Los zapatos se le volaron por el alboroto en el gimnasio y todo lo que estaba usando eran calcetines sucios. Incluso los extremos estaban gastados y dejaban su piel ligeramente expuesta. En ese momento, se sintió avergonzado y solo se conformó con mover los dedos de los pies de adelante para atrás. _Jooheon negó con la cabeza apresuradamente._

**"Tengo zapatos".**

Jooheon rápidamente abrió la puerta de su casillero. Como estaban en la misma clase y los casilleros se distribuían de acuerdo con los números de asistencia, los de Jooheon y de Kang estaban naturalmente juntos. Fue fácil sacar los tenis de deporte porque no había nada que poner en el casillero excepto eso... No obstante, fue cuando sacó sus viejos zapatos y las agitó para mostrárselos a Kang, _que la suela descuidada se abrió como una cáscara de plátano._ Dos pares de pupilas se adherieron a las suelas abiertas de los tenis y ambos se quedaron sin habla. Sin embargo, Jooheon estaba tan avergonzado que podía escuchar un zumbido justo en su oído. Su cara estaba caliente como el infierno así que si abría la boca, estaba seguro de que podría escupir vapor. Ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había comprado estos zapatos. Pensó que sus suelas estaban un poco flojas cuando las utilizó por la mañana, pero ni siquiera creyó que estuvieran tan mal.

**"Esto, eh, está bien, no es tan grave como crees. Si voy al aula más tarde y lo envuelvo con cinta adhesiva... No, creo que puedo quitarle un cordón y enrollarlo al frente. Excepto por la suela, están bien y sirven. Puedo usarlos durante tres meses más".**

Mirando a Jooheon, que estaba hablando con una cara terriblemente roja, Kang silenciosamente sacó sus propios zapatos de su casillero. Inclinó la espalda y colocó sus tenis de deporte prolijamente frente a los pies de Joo Heon. Después, le quitó los viejos tenis de las manos hasta dejarlas vacías... Jooheon sacudió la cabeza con asombro, _ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar._

**"¿** **Uh** **? No, yo no...."**

**"También puedes quedarte con ellos, porque compré varios".**

Jooheon miró los zapatos de deporte cuidadosamente colocadas frente a sus pies. No sabía mucho sobre la marca, pero de un vistazo, _podía notar que era algo caro._ Después de tragar una vez, Jooheon volvió a negar vigorosamente con la cabeza.

**"No, esto es demasiado... Prefiero tomar prestados tus zapatos de interior. Te los traeré mañana ".**

**"Ese uniforme no queda bien con zapatos para interiores".**

Cuando levantó la cabeza, inmediatamente lo miró a los ojos. No había ninguna expresión visible en sus pupilas limpias y claras así que Jooheon mostró una impresionante expresión de asombro. Sin embargo, a Kang no parecía importante y levantó la muñeca, que tenía un reloj de metal que parecía muy caro. Tanto así que difícilmente podrías creer que pertenecía a un estudiante de secundaria.

**"Si no te gusta porque yo ya los utilicé, entonces te compraré uno nuevo. Nos quedan unos 30 minutos hasta la próxima clase, así que vayamos a una tienda departamental cercana".**

Fue una bondad incomprensible. _¿Era la voluntad del líder de la clase generalmente así de amplia?_ Jooheon miró hacia Kang en silencio. Es más alto que él y sus hombros son como una larga madera. Su rostro es hermoso. Una expresión en blanco sin margen de interpretación. Como su nombre lo especificaba, _Kang era como un río que fluía con libertad_ y sin embargo, todavía no lo entendía _¿Cuál es la razón para mostrar tanta bondad?_ No hay nada que Jooheon pueda devolverle a Kang. Por supuesto, no hay nada que Kang realmente quiera de Jooheon. Ese "río" es un gran hombre. Aunque sus notas son bajas, Jooheon se dio cuenta de que era el más fuerte en cualquier lugar al que iba y, sin temor a equivocarse, podía decir que se encontraba en la cima de la escuela secundaria **Sejoong** **.** ¡Para comprobarlo solo tenían que ver la reacción de la pandilla de Muchan cuando le vieron la cara!   
Jooheon, que había estado mirando a Kang durante mucho tiempo, se mordió los labios con firmeza y bajó la cabeza. Los zapatos de Kang, cuidadosamente distribuidos adelante, le llamaron la atención de inmediato y sus pies en calcetines viejos y sucios se sintieron gustosos. Es decir, siempre ha estado ocupado huyendo del fondo de un abismo así que aunque no entiende por qué Kang se está acercando tan tiernamente a él en este momento... **Sí sabía que tenía que tomar su mano.**

Jooheon se tambaleó, levantó un pie y lo puso con cuidado en los zapatos de Kang.

**"Traeré tus tenis mañana".**

**"Sí, vayamos al almacén mañana".**

**"¡No, no de esa manera!"**

En ese momento, para aumentar el nivel de extrañeza que ya tenía el ambiente, se elevó un rostro con una fina sonrisa hermosa, _algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida_. Estaba asombrado y tiró de su cuerpo hacía atrás, pero como si Kang no pudiera notar lo incómodo que estaba en absoluto, inclinó la espalda y miró a los pies de Jooheon.

**"¿Número?"**

**"¿** **Uh** **?"**

**"Tamaño del pie."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque es grande".**

Kang señaló sus zapatos de una forma bastante natural. Son zapatos grandes así que por primera vez pensó si era del 4 o en realidad pegándole al 5. En realidad los pies de ambos eran de tamaño similar y eso significaba que su cuerpo estaba algo desequilibrado. Tendría que ser grande y grueso como él y... _En comparación solo era una ramita._

**"OKAY. Lo entiendo, lo voy a usar por un tiempo".**

Sobre todo, no parece ser de buena educación aventarle los zapatos y regresarle La ropa. Para demostrar que estaba agradecido, rápidamente se puso los tenis así que Kang asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera orgulloso de él, después señaló el baño del maestro cerca del vestíbulo central, diciendo que sería mejor cambiarse el uniforme de gimnasia allí para poder ir a clases. Kang camina un paso adelante, y Jooheon retrocede otra vez, sostiene el uniforme de gimnasia contra su pecho y le hace caso...

Quizás debido al horario de clases, el baño estaba vacío y absolutamente limpio. Jooheon pasó junto a Kang y se inclinó cerca del fregadero antes de entrar en el compartimiento y cerrar la puerta. Como era el baño de un profesor, era más cómodo cambiarse de ropa porque había más espacio que en el baño de los alumnos. Era hora de sentarse en el inodoro, cambiarse primero los pantalones y luego ponerse la camiseta.

**"¿2? ¿4?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Me refiero al tamaño del pie. ¿O 5?**

Jooheon se sintió incómodo ante la pregunta inesperada que venía del otro lado de la puerta... 2, el tamaño de los pies de **Heeju** era seguramente ese pero, comparado con su hermano, él era una persona que excedía la estatura promedio de Corea pero que no se veía genial. No respondió y en su lugar, rápidamente se cambió el uniforme de gimnasia y salió para murmurar.

**"Pienso que 5."**

Kang, que estaba sentado en el fregadero, se levantó y se acercó a Jooheon.

**"De acuerdo. Dame tu uniforme escolar. Iré a la oficina de la maestra a buscar uno nuevo. Los uniformes que dejaron los alumnos graduados todavía deberían estar allí".**

Jooheon miró a Kang, aceptando naturalmente el darle el uniforme escolar roto que estaba sosteniendo. Cada año, muchos graduados dejaban sus uniformes escolares a la escuela por si alguien necesitaba utilizarlos después. Para emergencias, más que nada. El uniforme escolar que Jooheon recibió cuando se inscribió también había sido donado y habría sido un trabajo fácil pedir dos más, sin embargo, _no sabe cuántos más uniformes escolares se necesitarían en el futuro._  
Mientras la violencia de Muchan no se detenga, será difícil trabajar en **"8".** Y si no trabaja, habrá problemas en su hogar a partir del próximo mes. Después de todo, era prácticamente imposible ir a la escuela sin dinero... Será complicado conseguir un trabajo de inmediato así que...

**Así que...**

Muchos pensamientos flotaban en la cabeza de Jooheon hasta que finalmente, las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron un simple:

**"Gracias".**

Jooheon, quien mostró su agradecimiento varias veces, se apresuró a dar un paso y seguir de cerca a Kang, que había decidido comenzar a caminar hacia el otro lado.

Jooheon estaba ocupado con sus pensamientos mientras recordaba los tipos de lugares en los que podía encontrar un trabajo rápidamente así como la información de contacto de sus jefes anteriores a tiempo parcial.


	8. 6

Se acabó la clase. 

Mientras sus compañeros de salón se levantaban y tomaban sus maletas, Jooheon tragó saliva y miró directamente hacia el asiento trasero. A diferencia de Kang, que empaca sus libretas, libros de texto y libros de problemas matemáticos, Jooheon no tenía nada que llevar dentro de su bolso, por lo que estaba abrazando una mochila vacía con una cremallera cerrada. Muy pronto, se puso de pie y se levantó de su asiento, aunque Kang lo había estado observando todo este tiempo. _Fue un momento incómodo pero que no se podía evitar_.

Mientras estuvo en el aula, continuó pensando constantemente que era gracias a él que dejó de estar desnudo. En realidad, en una escuela sin Kang, la pandilla de Moochan seguramente hubiese hecho más que, tomarlo de los brazos y llevarlo a rastras hasta el gimnasio. De alguna manera _quería mostrarle que estaba agradecido con él._

**"Esto... ¿Dónde...? Después del colegio ¿A dónde vas a ir?"**

**"Academia."**

Tras una respuesta clara, Kang salió del salón de clases con tanta frialdad como se había escuchado su voz. Jooheon se acercó apresuradamente hasta alcanzarlo y continuó hablando.

**"¿Qué academia?"**

**"Kook** **Young** **soo** **".**

**"¿Dónde está la academia?"**

**"En la calle** **Daechi** **-dong".**

**"Ah,** **Daechi** **-dong..."**

De alguna manera, era una forma de comunicación muy diferente a la de la mañana. Heon estaba avergonzado, sudaba y caminaba junto a él, _pero no podía hacer nada más al respecto..._ Como fue tan amable, de repente no pudo entender con facilidad **cuándo** y **por qué** había cambiado tan abruptamente. Por supuesto, no hay ninguna ley que diga que Kang siempre debe tratarlo con amabilidad, pero de alguna manera se sintió... _Honestamente infeliz_.

En ese momento, al final de su vista, un rostro que no quería volver a ver jamás en la vida volvió a aparecer. En un instante, sus labios estaban secos y todo su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiese perdido sangre. Jooheon agarró el borde de la camiseta de Kang de forma involuntaria:

**"¿Puedo ir contigo?"**

**"¿A la academia?"**

**"No, eso, hay muchas cosas que hacer en la calle** **Daechi** **-dong así que pensé ¿No sería bueno ir juntos?"**

Kang frunció el ceño levemente, sin responder. Fue una señal obvia de rechazo y sin embargo, debido a su corazón urgente, la mano que sostenía su camisa solamente cobró mayor fuerza. Kang miró hacia abajo como si quisiera analizar de mejor manera la forma en la que lo sostenía... Y mientras lo hacía se permitió reparar en la mano de Jooheon, cuyos huesos estaban marcados y con la piel muy pálida. Suspiró:

**"Vayamos juntos entonces."**

Jooheon, que estaba pensando que se aferraría a él con toda su fuerza si se negaba, levantó la cabeza con sorpresa y lo miró. Kang ya caminaba adelante de él, sacando su teléfono celular y haciendo una llamada telefónica a alguna parte. Luego, miró hacia atrás para ver si todavía lo estaba sujetando. _Jooheon se sorprendió de si mismo al darse cuenta de que seguía enganchado como un koala._

**"Sí, iré por mi cuenta hoy. Por favor, ¿Sería mucha molestia para ti si vienes al final? Sí, buen trabajo".**

Después de colgar, Kang habló sin mirar a Jooheon.

**"¿Por qué camino vas?"**

**"¿** **Uh** **? Oh, del lado de la intersección con Burger** **King** **¿Tú?"**

**"Similar. Entonces tomemos un taxi".**

**"Ya. ¿Pero no iba a ir nadie contigo?**

Kang caminó en dirección a la carretera para tomar un taxi y miró hacia atrás ante las palabras de Jooheon. No había expresión, pero en su rostro parecía tener escrita la pregunta **¿De qué estás hablando?** Así que Jooheon hizo una forma de teléfono con su mano y susurró. **"Te escuché."...** Una leve sonrisa, que parecía formarse en la cara de Kang ante el diálogo tan inesperado, desapareció rápidamente y dejó una nueva aura de frialdad dentro de él. Entonces, sin responder correctamente si había alguien que iba a ir con él o no, Kang se acercó a la carretera y paró un taxi. Abrió la puerta trasera y miró hacia Jooheon para que pudiera pasar. Jooheon no había tomado un taxi excepto cuando era muy joven, pero puede entender lo suficiente como para saber que quiere que suba primero. Con cuidado, se sentó en el asiento trasero, Kang lo siguió y le dijo el destino al chófer como si lo hubiese repetido cientos de veces en el pasado... A veces había jefes que le daban a Jooheon dinero para el taxi cuando el trabajo de medio tiempo terminaba hasta muy tarde, pero él nunca lo utilizó. La tarifa del autobús también era un desperdicio y los taxis eran un lujo, _así que prefería caminar._

Estar con Kang era muy diferente a cuando tomaba un taxi con sus padres así que Jooheon, que estaba mirando alrededor del extraño espacio, vio la cantidad escrita en el medidor al lado del asiento del conductor y se quedó algo crispado. _Era una cantidad con los que podía pagar el impuesto del agua de un mes._

_**"Ya que viajamos juntos, ¿Debo pagar la mitad? No, yo dije que fuéramos juntos, ¿Debo pagarlo todo? Pero no soy yo quien pidió un taxi así que..."** _

Jooheon calculó cuánto efectivo podría necesitar. En este momento, puede pagar lo suficiente para un taxi, pero va a ser difícil mantenerse de pie por todo un mes. Más aún cuando seguía sin poder encontrar su próximo trabajo a tiempo parcial... Jooheon respiró profundamente, pensando que debía mostrarse agradecido, y miró a Kang una vez más. Ya era mucho abuso, posiblemente. La ropa y los zapatos que llevaba eran todos regalados. Incluso Kang también fue el benefactor que lo salvó en un momento de crisis... Recordando eso, Jooheon se sonrojó porque estaba avergonzado de actuar, **como** **un** **mendigo.** Mordió sus labios con firmeza y buscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar su vieja billetera. La academia **Daechi** **-dong** no está lejos de la escuela así que, mientras el estómago de Jooheon estaba todo revuelto, su taxi se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y les indicó que habían llegado a su destino. Estaba tratando de revisar el medidor a toda prisa para ver cuánto salía, _pero la mano de Kang se extendió primero que la de él._

**"Pagaré con tarjeta".**

Jooheon, quien solo miró la mano del chico con un rostro desesperado, finalmente salió del taxi y murmuró.

**"Yo… Estaba intentando ser... "**

**"No importa, también tengo muchas tarjetas."**

Kang, quien volvió a guardar la tarjeta en su billetera, respondió con calma... Y como si no fuera mentira, varias tarjetas aparecieron entre los pliegues igual a si quisiera que las mirara con atención. Sin embargo, independientemente de si la utilizó o no, el estado de ánimo de Jooheon no mejoró en absoluto. Solo quería sacar su billetera y darle a Kang el pasaje del taxi... _Pero nunca la encontró_. La billetera de él la había hecho con sus manos y la de Kang era una billetera de cuero brillante. No tenía forma de saber que marca significaba el patrón en el frente, pero era natural que fuera bastante caro.

**"Vamos. La academia está aquí".**

Mientras Jooheon dudaba, Kang señaló el gran edificio en la parte de atrás y caminó directamente hasta ella. Jooheon, que estaba mirando la parte trasera, se sorprendió al notar lo bonita y elegante que ya era. Había una tienda de conveniencia en el primer piso del edificio en el que había trabajado a tiempo parcial durante bastantes meses antes de trabajar en el **Bar 8.** Sin embargo, dado que es un edificio que sirve con motivos de educación, el número de personas disminuye después de las 12 en punto y además, había resultado que el salario era muy corto... _Por eso es que básicamente se mudo a "8" al final._

Jooheon se alejó de Kang y entró en el edificio. Era un momento de mucha actividad por lo que el interior de la tienda estaba lleno de estudiantes. Tenía planeado esperar a que comenzara la clase de la academia así que entró por el pasillo y se sentó en el sofá del vestíbulo, observando fijamente la puerta giratoria y escuchando el sonido de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

**"Genial, mira sus zapatos".**

**"Es una línea popular."**

**"¿Ganará mucho dinero?"**

**"Es demasiado caro incluso para alguien con dinero."**

La mirada chismosa de los jóvenes estaba clavada en los zapatos de Jooheon... El también los miró. Pensó que eran caros, era algo lógico, pero no sabía que eran lo suficientemente caros como para ocasionar la envidia de la gente que estudiaba en una academia de por si lujosa... Poco después de mirar hacia abajo durante mucho tiempo, Jooheon sonrió. **Que ridículo**. Los tenis de alta gama, cuyo precio ni siquiera conoce, eran zapatos de otra persona. En realidad, sus pies están utilizando calcetines viejos que están rotos y que ocasionan que sus dedos se froten contra el cuero.

**"Vaya."**

Si la clase ya estaba comenzando o no, los estudiantes se alejaron como una marea peligrosa hacía el fondo. Jooheon abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la tienda de conveniencia e inclinó la espalda para saludar. El dueño de la tienda, el que vio después de mucho tiempo, reconoció a Jooheon y puso en su cara una expresión de **mitad asombro** y **mitad alegría.** Primero, preguntó _cómo estaba_ y luego abrió una conversación más detallada, explicando las circunstancias por las que estaba pasando antes de preguntar si podía volver a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo allí.

**"Es tan bueno que Jooheon vuelva a aparecer por aquí. Amable y sincero. Pero ¿Sabes? No puedo solo, correr al estudiante que viene por las noches".**

**"Oh si. Entiendo. Solo... Estaba preguntando si había un espacio disponible. No te agobies demasiado".**

**"¿Tienes prisa? Si no te importa si no es en una tienda de conveniencia, escuché que había un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café cercano que abría las 24 horas. Puedo preguntar."**

**"Entonces muchas gracias, jefe".**

Cuando Jooheon sonrió ampliamente ante la propuesta, el jefe se rió y pellizcó la mejilla de Jooheon.

**"Nuestro Yeo Joo-heon todavía es suave y tierno. Preguntaré y te contactaré más tarde. ¿Tu número es el mismo?"**

**"¡Si, gracias!"**

Jooheon, que le agradeció otra vez, escuchó como el jefe decía que tenía una promoción de **2x1** así que le dio dos cafés con leche... Jooheon, quien salió de la tienda de conveniencia con leche en ambas manos, se quedó en blanco durante un rato y se preguntó **a dónde ir.** Antes de ir a la academia le dejó un mensaje de texto al gerente de **"8"** diciéndole que renunciaría a partir de hoy, por lo que obviamente no se presentaría al turno. La relación laboral terminó con una simple respuesta diciendo **"Ok".** Pues después de todo, era una tienda con tanta gente, clientes y empleados, que no tenían ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento por los que se iban.

Después de mucho tiempo, estaba pensando en irse a casa temprano para cenar con su abuela o hacer sus tareas... Pero Jooheon se quedó mirando las dos leches de café que tenía en la mano y pensó, **que tal vez no era una mala idea compartir**. Jooheon parece estar demasiado decidido a darle a Kang su bote de café así que, lentamente, fue de nuevo al sofá del vestíbulo y se sentó allí. Era el mejor lugar para ver salir a los jóvenes después de tomar clases y, aunque sabía cuando terminaría la clase de Kang exactamente... _La verdad es que imaginaba que valdría la pena la espera._


	9. 6.1

Alguien le tocó el hombro, así que levantó lentamente la cabeza. Las manos que lo sujetaban eran firmes y cálidas por lo que se sentía ligeramente familiar... Sin embargo, de repente se quedó absolutamente perplejo al escucharlo decir:

**"¿Por qué estás aquí?"**

_Fue la situación perfecta para hacerle escapar del sueño_. Jooheon abrió los ojos de un modo exagerado y miró hacia adelante de una vez. Un rostro tan familiar como su toque estaba frente a su nariz.

**"Yeo Joo-heon, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

**"** **Uh** **..."**

**"¿Me estabas esperando?"**

A diferencia del toque cálido y amable, _los ojos de Kang estaban ligeramente fruncidos_. Como estaba avergonzado sentía que no podía hablar bien así que Jooheon se mostró muy vacilante a la hora de dar su explicación:

**"No, bueno, tenía trabajo que hacer aquí... Quiero decir, estuve dando vuelta por allí por un tiempo y luego me senté aquí. No estaba esperándote a propósito, pero... Esto... Oh, sí, quería darte esto".**

Kang, que frunció el ceño durante todo el discurso de Jooheon, bajó la mirada y le vio las manos. Jooheon sintió como si lo estuviera inspeccionando más a detalle de lo que debería así que el bote de café con leche se comenzó a tambalear de un lado a otro _¿¡Pero qué estaba haciendo!? ¿Dónde diablos se quedó dormido?_ Estaba lleno de arrepentimientos y nerviosismo así que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

**"¿Por qué te quedaste dormido?"**

**"Porque siempre estoy cansado después de ir a la escuela."**

Su rostro estaba caliente. Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si más que convencerlo a él intentara convencerse a si mismo... Obviamente había muchas otras razones para estar cansado: Tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial hasta el amanecer y luego tenía que irse de inmediato a la escuela. Hubo bastantes problemas con Moochan así que, en la siguiente clase, la que ocupaba para descansar, apenas durmió porque estaba siendo muy consciente del hombre a sus espaldas. Entonces, tan pronto como se sentó en el mullido sofá de la academia, fue natural que se quedara dormido en un instante. Pero, _¿No es imposible sacar toda la historia y contársela a Kang? ¿Qué podría lograr con eso?_ En ese momento, Kang extendió la mano y tomó el café con leche, luego le puso el popote y se lo volvió a tender a Jooheon.

**"Vamos, tú también bebe."**

Cuando Jooheon aceptó, Kang tomó la otra leche, le puso el popote y se la llevó de inmediato a la boca. Si lo veías con detenimiento podías pensar que trabajaba en una empresa de café con leche, promocionando los empaques o incluso haciendo comerciales para tener más consumidores. Kang de repente miró hacia atrás, porque había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la salida.

**"¿No vienes?"**

Jooheon, que estaba mirando estúpidamente su bonita figura, se levantó del asiento, tomó su bolsa vacía y volvió a correr en dirección a Kang. El chico esperó a que llegara a su lado y luego volvió a avanzar lentamente...

Cuando salieron del edificio, ya estaba haciendo frio afuera. Jooheon sacó el teléfono celular que tenía en el bolsillo de su traje de gimnasia. El tiempo mostrado en el cristal era 10:30... Son las **10:30** ¡Así que estuvo dormido por cuatro horas! Impactado por este descubrimiento, Jooheon miró el teléfono para ver si estaba roto y después volvió la mirada hacia Kang.

**"Voy a volver a ir a la academia después de hacer mi tarea en el café, estoy pensando que voy a tardar aproximadamente una hora. Si quieres, ven y quédate conmigo."**

**"¿Vas a ir a la academia de** **nuevo** **?"**

Jooheon durmió durante cuatro horas, lo que obviamente significaba que las clases de Kang duraban cuatro horas y un poquito más... Es sorprendente saber que después de estudiar en la escuela durante tanto tiempo, tenga que volver a hacerlo pero en un diferente lugar. Era un horario que el sentido común de Jooheon no podía comprender.   
Cuando miró hacía arriba con la boca bien abierta, una breve sonrisa pasó por el rostro de Kang.

Fue tan amable, **que obviamente dijo que sí.**

Jooheon, guiado por Kang, entró en un café cercano a la academia. Era una famosa franquicia que no conocía así que no le sorprendió cuando descubrió que todo el menú estaba en inglés y que los precios eran bastante exagerados. El café es más caro que el taxi. _¿Y qué es lo que tiene el café que lo hace costar así?_

Cuando Kang terminó el pedido, se acercó nuevamente hacía él y presionó su hombro para llevarlo ahora en dirección a los asientos... Había una mesa para cuatro que estaba cerca, por lo que Jooheon y Kang se sentaron cara a cara. A diferencia de Jooheon, que no deja de moverse de un modo nervioso incluso cuando está sentado, Kang dejó familiarmente su mochila junto a él y sacó su libro de problemas matemáticos, su cuaderno y su estuche de lápices. Luego, cuando sonó la campanita del pedido, Jooheon se levantó rápidamente, fue al mostrador y trajo una bandeja con bebidas que nunca había probado en su vida. **Esas bebidas eran muchísimo más caras que el taxi.**   
Con una cara temblorosa, sus ojos comenzaron a rondar por aquí y por allá aunque Kang ya había sujetado su taza.

**"Me alegra que no tenga que tirarlo hoy. Siempre he sentido que tener que ocupar cuatro asientos es demasiado triste así que pido dos bebidas todos los días".**

_Parecía que las palabras de Kang no eran falsas._

La mesa no era tan grande, así que cuando puso el libro de problemas, algunos cuadernos y un montón de papeles, se sintió como si todo estuviera amontonado a pesar de que era para 4 personas. De todos modos, era una oportunidad que no tenía todos los días así que rápidamente se llevó la taza a la boca... **Ah**. El rico y fragante aroma del chocolate le tocó la nariz de inmediato. Pensó que el café solo vendía café, pero no parecía que ese fuera el caso cuando ya tenía en las manos algo tan dulce como eso. Jooheon respiró varias veces y luego tragó un sorbo con cuidado. Era una bebida de chocolate dulce muy sabrosa y lujosa.

**"Es delicioso."**

Afortunadamente, la mirada de Kang estaba fija en una pila de papeles que parecían ser la tarea de la escuela. Se sintió aliviado al pensar que no lo había escuchado, pero Kang habló, aún con la mirada fija en los apuntes.

**"Es un menú famoso de aquí. ¿Estuvo bueno?"**

**"Oh si. Es realmente delicioso".**

**"Pensé que te gustaría".**

**"... ¿Como sabías que lo haría?"**

Kang, que estaba escribiendo algo rápidamente, miró a Jooheon y señaló el café con leche de la tienda de conveniencia. El que había dejado al lado de la mesa.

**"Parece que estás más acostumbrado a tomar bebidas así."**

Fue un razonamiento acertado. Es un producto de gama alta y tiene un sabor excepcionalmente diferente al del café con leche de la tienda. En realidad, ese café era algo que a Jooheon no le gustaba mucho por su sabor amargo. Por supuesto, aunque no fuera agradable era barato así que se sentía en la completa obligación de acabárselo para calmar su hambre...   
Jooheon levantó la cabeza y miró a Kang, pero el hombre parecía estar demasiado ocupado haciendo los deberes como para seguir conversando con él. Dijo que iba a hacer su tarea y luego ir a la academia, por lo que el tiempo restante es de aproximadamente 40 minutos. Incluso para Jooheon, que no estaba familiarizado, las tareas acumuladas en frente suyo no parecían ser la cantidad que se podría completar en 40 minutos.

Jooheon se inclina cómodamente contra su espalda y envuelve la taza entre sus manos. Es natural que Kang esté esforzándose en sus estudios porque quiere ser **médico**. Solo había logrado pensar que esa persona era inteligente desde su nacimiento y que era bueno para estudiar. No tenía idea de que iba a la academia hasta altas horas de la noche ni que hiciera tarea incluso en su tiempo libre.   
Jooheon bebió su bebida de chocolate caliente, la que le gustó bastante y pensó, **que todos viven de su propio esfuerzo.**


	10. 7

Su última clase terminó a la **1 am**. Después de regresar a casa y completar las tareas restantes, las **2:30 am** debería ser el tiempo final.

Kang levantó la mano y se frotó los párpados. Sus ojos parecían arder y su frente estaba hormigueando por el terrible cansancio. _Kang era un hombre con un físico y una mentalidad fuertes_. Había logrado resolver todas las ecuaciones que tenía pendientes en su libro, pero la literatura era un problema diferente al que no le encontraba solución. Mientras recibía tutoría individual de un instructor famoso, su puntuación aumentó dramáticamente... Pero aún así, _ponerse al corriente_ _estaba siendo muy agotador._

Después de masajear sus estúpidos ojos, bajó las manos y algo similar al plástico le golpeó los dedos. Era café con leche, _el botecito que había puesto previamente en el portavasos del asiento trasero de su coche_. Una risa suave fluyó sin su permiso así que tuvo que levantar su mano y cubrirse la boca. Estaba haciendo su tarea en el café y cuando llegó el momento de ir a la academia, le pidió al conductor que primero se llevara a Jooheon. Pero el joven le preguntó **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me vas a llevar?** Así que la respuesta fue un simple: **"Porque te lo debo. La persona que me llamó cuando preguntaste, era mi chófer".**

Cuando sale de la escuela, si va acompañado de un amigo de la misma escuela, el chófer solamente se va a casa y lo deja solo. No era como si su padre le pidiera que investigara a todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que se juntaba, pero odiaba no tener ni la más mínima sensación de privacidad. Le dijo que fuera más tarde y él se dedicó mientras tanto a tomar un taxi... _Pero Jooheon pareció entender todo mal después de escuchar la llamada._ A altas horas de la noche, incluso si no eran sus amigos cercanos, a menudo su chófer los llevaba como una cortesía por lo que cuando llamó al automóvil y luego invitó al joven a pasar, _el hombre entendía completamente lo que tenía que hacer._

 **Yeo Joo-heon** era un muy buen tipo, _pero era infinitamente simple y aburrido_. Hasta ahora, la razón por la que Kang había soportado al chico fue enteramente gracias a la completa educación de etiqueta que le había inculcado su familia así que, incluso se podía decir que fue una coincidencia que encontrara a Jooheon en el viejo gimnasio por la mañana. Jooheon no había llegado a la clase, pero a Kang no le importaba en absoluto. La única vez que Kang habló con Jooheon fue cuando estaba en los ojos del profesor de aula y tenía que hacer algo para despertarlo. Aparte de eso, no estaba lo suficientemente interesado en él como para dejar la clase y salir corriendo a su encuentro. _Fue una coincidencia_ _que_ _saliera del aula_. En realidad iba a la oficina de la escuela porque tenía algo que notificar acerca de su asistencia a la competencia de matemáticas fuera del campus. La oficina de la facultad estaba en el nivel inferior de su salón de clases así que por lo general y como no quiere usar las escaleras centrales, va por el otro camino... Así que, mientras subía las escaleras del área norte, sintió una sensación muy molesta pegando en la punta de su nariz. Había una intensa feromona Alfa liberada por alguien a voluntad. Normalmente no lo notaría, pero claramente podía sentirlo como si se tratara de un río intenso y bravo. _Un Alfa enojado que da feromonas alfa desagradables_. Por lo tanto, excepto en casos muy excepcionales, es de sentido común echar un vistazo y verificar que todo estuviera corriendo de manera adecuada... Pero no sabía qué tipo de accidente le había ocurrido al Alfa como para que hiciera algo como eso...

Siguiendo esa desagradable sensación, **fue que llegó al viejo gimnasio**. En ese momento, sabía que ese Alfa no estaba derramando feromonas ni por accidente, ni porque estuviese enojado o porque algo le estuviera pasado a esa persona. Cualquiera podía notarlo, a menos que fuera un Beta... **Esta era una feromona lanzada para marcar**.  
Fue cuando Kang dio la vuelta frente a una puerta de hierro bien cerrada que escuchó un débil gemido y el crujido de un piso de madera. Era un sonido tan pequeño que incluso dudó si realmente lo había escuchado... Sin embargo, en ese momento y por alguna razón, **Kang se sintió verdaderamente mal**. Es, como esa sensación que tienes cuando ves entrar a alguien a tu casa con los pies sucios y hacer un desastre cuando acabas de limpiar. Quizá era así de desagradable porque soltó la feromona cerca de él pero, de cualquier modo, Kang se volvió y abrió la puerta de hierro sin vacilar... **Jooheon estaba en medio de una feromona que era tan espesa como pesada y asquerosa**. Cuando recuerda esa escena se siente mal de nuevo así que Kang golpeó la tapa de plástico del bote de café con leche... Jooheon era un Beta, así que no parecía sentirlo en absoluto pero, _la verdad es que el asunto estaba muy mal._ Hwang Moochan también era un tipo bastante extraño. Es decir, _¿Es normal que una persona golpee y desnude a alguien?_ Además, hablando de eso, tampoco es que quisiera vestirlo... Fue solamente que el olor corporal de las feromonas del alfa estaban tan mezcladas en el cuerpo de Jooheon que pensó que sería mil veces mejor si olía a los productos con los que lavaba su uniforme de gimnasia. Y sobre sus tenis, _pues esa no fue una acción que significara mucho tampo_ _co_. De todos modos, era rico y el auto estaba esperando justo en frente de la puerta de la escuela por lo que incluso podría irse descalzo.

Kang pone la otra pierna sobre su rodilla y hace crujir los pies al ritmo de la música clásica que fluye en el coche... 

Fue un poco molesto que Jooheon lo alcanzara de repente cuando salía de la escuela y tuvo que tomar un taxi aunque tuviera puestos esos... **Feos zapatos de interior**. Sin embargo, había sido algo curioso ver a Joo-heon bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras usaba un gran traje deportivo, _que era la ropa de alguien más_. Era chistoso así que solo cuando un compañero le dijo que ya había llegado el maestro de turno, levantó la mirada de la cara de ese chico y miró hacia la puerta de salida. 

_... ¿Por qué se aferró a su camisa de esa forma?_

**"Del 5..."**

**"¿Si? ¿Qué dijo?"**

**"No, nada."**

Ya que el conductor miraba por el espejo retrovisor, Kang decidió cerrar la boca y cambiar de tema...   
Estaba cerca de casa así que dirigió su mirada a lo largo de la familiar pared larga. Se abrió la primera puerta y el coche entró suavemente dentro... Una vez más, sintió un hormigueo en la frente así que Kang levantó la mano para poder frotarse. Mientras cerraba los ojos, el automóvil pasó rápidamente por la segunda puerta y se detuvo finalmente en la entrada principal. La hermosa casa de un solo piso era el orgullo de su abuelo. Obviamente, como no existían niveles superiores, el sitio era demasiado grande y eso provocaba que Kang estuviera aún más cansado de lo normal.

Cuando salió del auto y entró a la casa, la gente se alineó y le saludó con demasiada cortesía. Era una práctica común para cuando **el abuelo** , **el padre** y **el hijo** entraban y salían de allí así que Kang pasó rápidamente en silencio y con un rostro más que cansado. _El secretario_ _Park_ _siguió familiarmente al chico mientras caminaba._

**"¿Está el abuelo en la habitación?"**

**"Fue al club de golf por la tarde y se acostó temprano. Su padre todavía está de viaje de negocios y su madre está durmiendo... Me parece que mañana van a desayunar con el presidente ya que la joven dama vino por la noche".**

La frente de Kang estaba completamente arrugada, por lo que se fue a su habitación sin decir nada al respecto, solamente presionando su cabeza para intentar detener el dolor que había comenzado a crecer. Entonces, mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo y como si la hubiese invocado, _un rostro que no era tan agradable sobresalió entre la luz y abrió la boca para decir._

**"Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás?"**

**"Estoy bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Debes estar ocupada."**

**"¿Hay alguien en Corea que esté más ocupado que los jóvenes que están a punto de presentar sus exámenes finales? ¿Es difícil en estos días?"**

**"Bueno, noona ya terminó así que no creo que lo sepas realmente. Y no hay nada particularmente difícil para mí".**

A diferencia de su hermana, que sonríe una y otra vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubo una expresión duradera en el rostro de Kang. En la superficie, no parece que exista algún problema entre hermano y hermana, pero cuando miras la realidad, **descubres que** **es como si** **pisaran** **un campo minado constantemente.**

**"¿Es así? Bueno, el abuelo es muy soñador. Para lograr todo lo que tiene planeado para ti, debes ingresar rápidamente a la escuela de medicina de Corea. Es una pena que no podamos ir juntos a mi facultad, incluso si ahora te conviertes en estudiante de último año o de tercer año, el año que viene terminaré mi pasantía."**

**"Si, es una lastima. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Es demasiado tarde. Hablemos mañana. Buenas noches."**

Kang terminó la conversación con un tono urgido, y en caso de que su hermana decidiera continuar alzando la voz, rápidamente entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave... Su hermana mayor, que es solo cinco años mayor que él, está en el epítome de una brillante carrera. Desde que era joven, nunca ha tenido obstáculos reales ni ha escuchado que fracase jamás. No le gustaba hablar de los viejos tiempos y era tan talentosa que se graduó temprano de la escuela secundaria de ciencias e ingresó a la escuela de medicina de Corea. Si fuera una familia normal, su hermana se habría sentido orgullosa por él en lugar de solamente juzgarlo. Le hubiese mostrado apoyo en lugar de una impresionante presión.   
Kang agarró su cabeza y rebuscó en su bolso por una pastilla para el dolor. _Todavía tenía que terminar la tarea restante de la academia._


	11. 8

_El tiempo con la familia es realmente difícil._ En particular, el tiempo juntos a la hora de comer.

Kang tenía puesta la corbata del uniforme y se había sentado a la mesa mientras miraba su reloj. Su hermana, que estaba acomodada justo en el otro lado de la madera, se encontraba con la barbilla en la mano y el teléfono celular entre los dedos de la otra.   
Anoche estaba cansado así que ya no quiso hablarle, pero hoy que había estado intentando tener solo una pequeña conversación con ella solamente parecía que hacía su mejor esfuerzo en mirar para otro lugar.

El señor Park dijo que su madre había salido temprano debido a una reunión de improviso así que, lamentablemente solo eran ellos tres. _¿Realmente tuvo una reunión o simplemente decidió que estaba bien escaparse y no enfrentarse a ninguno de sus hijos?_ No sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta y tampoco quería preguntar.

**"Viene el presidente".**

_El abuelo parecía bastante conforme por el final de las palabras del empleado que estaba parado en la puerta._ Todos mantienen una posición erguida y hermosa mientras que Kang solo mastica el pan tostado y luego toma su café. Como para verse más intimidante, el abuelo caminó con fuerza, se acercó al asiento superior y luego se sentó haciendo muchísimo escándalo, aunque Kang fingió no poner atención en esos detalles. ¡Es tan estúpido que lo traten de "presidente" incluso dentro de la casa! Ya le prepararon arroz caliente y sopa cuando debería conformarse con pan tostado con mantequilla, un vaso de jugo y un café como la gente normal. 

**"¿No quieres comer algo más que pan?"**

**"Si como demasiado me da sueño".**

Incluso con la respuesta tan casual de Kang, la expresión desagradable del abuelo no cambió en lo absoluto. Casi todas las mañanas era lo mismo, _y le resultaba aburrido hasta morir_. Sin embargo, el anciano podía tener sus razones para molestarse por escucharlo decir algo como eso cuando apenas tenía diecisiete. Es decir, el hombre tiene casi ochenta años de edad y siempre se ve terriblemente lleno de energía.

**"Pues yo digo que tienes que alimentarte mejor".**

Finalmente, tal vez por orden suya, se colocó frente a Kang un cuenco de porcelana blanca que tenía costillas en salsa y una muy buena cantidad de estofado. Su estómago medio dormido no parecía preparado para aguantar algo como esto aún y cuando era un desayuno perfecto para el gusto de los carnívoros que no toleraban las comidas a base de puro pan. El abuelo tenía una extraña cara sonriente mientras veía el arroz y luego, ágilmente, comenzó a colocar abundante salsa en sus costillas al vapor. Puso una cucharada grande de costillas en un plato diferente, un trozo de _kimchi_ y lo envolvió de tal manera que fue más fácil para él darle una mordida tremenda y desordenada. Es una escena que hace que la saliva se acumule en la boca con solo mirarla, _pero Kang devuelve con cuidado el cuenco de costillas al vapor que le habían ofrecido y contesta:_

**"Esto no va bien con el pan. Come mucho por mi, abuelo".**

**"La gente debe comer carne para ganar fuerza ¿Si no de que otra manera aguantarían el día? Para que las células cerebrales funcionen tú debes..."**

**"Necesitas carbohidratos, no proteínas".**

La mirada de Kang y del abuelo se cruzaron cuando lo interrumpió. El abuelo estaba lleno de comida, hinchando constantemente las mejillas mientras masticaba su cucharada de arroz.

**"Todas son fuentes de energía".**

Sin embargo, pronto su hermana entró en la conversación, observando a Kang en silencio hasta que finalmente abrió la boca y metió una inmensa cucharada de arroz hasta conseguir que se le hincharan las mejillas. _Kang suspiró en secreto_. De esta forma, entendió una vez más que la persona que más se parecía a su abuelo en el mundo entero, era esa _maldita mujer_. Desde una dieta descontrolada hasta su gusto desmedido por la carne coreana. Esa habilidad de hablar en los momentos inadecuados... 

**"Hija, ¿Quieres contarnos algo de lo que has estado haciendo?"**

**"Por supuesto que sí, ¡Pero come despacio, abuelito! Es peligroso hablar mientras** **masticas** **, ¿No es verdad?"**

Kang miró la apariencia del anciano, emocionado ante la aparición de la mujer y su voz chillona respondiendo alegremente a las preguntas.

**"Entonces, ¿A qué área vas a enfocarte?"**

**"Ayer les dije a mis supervisores que quería ir al área de obstetricia y ginecología. Mi hospital es el mejor del mundo para el tratamiento de la infertilidad entonces, ¿Por qué debería elegir otro departamento? ¿Qué harían sin mi además de perderse?"**

Y sonrió. Una risita como el sonido del viento, pero más insoportable y fastidiosa. **Wooju** **y bebés**. Una combinación sorprendentemente inapropiada.   
Kang carraspeo, tratando de evitar la mirada que estaba enfocada en él cuando dijo:

**"Siempre pensé que harías algo más interesante que eso."**

**"¿Hmm? No estamos tratando solo la infertilidad. Tarde o temprano, planeamos ampliar un hospital especial para niños en el área metropolitana. Si estudias, entonces tal vez puedas hacerte cargo de..."**

**"No me interesa."**

**"Pero si le dieras una oportunidad estoy segura de que..."**

**"Si no es algo que me interese, no lo acepto y punto. Entonces te pido que dejes de decirme que entre a manejar algo tan... Estúpido como madres y niños y te apartes de mis decisiones de ahora en adelante. Cuanto más lo escucho, más repugnante me parece".**

Incluso si tuviera la intención de hacerlo, hubiese peleado con Lee Woo-ju igual con tal de llevarle la contraria _¡La mejor persona en cualquier momento y lugar!_ Siempre dándose sus aires de grandeza simplemente por haber nacido excelente. **"Vamos a ayudar con la infertilidad" "Vamos a agrandar el hospital"** _¡Siempre tiene que ser un ser humano infestado por el deseo de tomar la iniciativa!_ No tiene lógica, solo fe ciega.

Kang entonces recordó que el monje que era un buen amigo de su abuelo y padres, predijo para él que un niño nacido en el año de la serpiente se convertiría en el pilar de la **Fundación** **Seryong**. Sería un pájaro al inicio pero luego ascendería como un **Imoogi**. Y ya que el lugar donde los **Imoogi** contienen la respiración y esperan el momento oportuno para mostrar sus colmillos es en lo más profundo del río, naturalmente se decidió que el nombre del niño fuera **"Lee Kang".** Esto fue antes de que naciera Kang, así como la hermana de Kang, **Wooju** , que significaba _universo_. El lugar donde los **Imoogi** tienen sus batallas finales.  
Ésta es la única razón por la que su abuelo tenía una completa preferencia sobre la nieta que era excelente desde nacimiento y brillaba cada vez más a medida que crecía. El universo, que deslumbraba a todos sin esfuerzo en lugar del río que necesitaba de la lluvia para crecer.

Wooju finalmente lo miró como si estuviera muy indignada, se levantó del asiento y salió del comedor con pasos ruidosos. Era una situación familiar terrible así que Kang lanzó un suspiro mientras escuchaba el sonido de una fuerte patada contra la espalda como música de fondo.  
Apretó con fuerza los dientes y luego se tragó en pan. Y como siempre se enoja en la mañana, _cuanto más ligero sea el menú del desayuno, mejor._

_//_ _Imoogi_ _: Dragón coreano//_


	12. 9

**"¡Abuela! ¿No tienes que desayunar?"**

**"Comencé a toser de nuevo".**

**"Pero la abuela tiene que comer. Toma un trago rápido. Es una sopa nueva así que estoy seguro de que va a saber bastante bien."**

**"No como porque ahora no tengo hambre."**

Jooheon refunfuñó, se sentó frente a la sopa y sostuvo una cuchara. _Es porque está muy preocupado por la salud de su abuela que piensa que estaría bien trabajar menos horas y llegar pronto a casa._   
La sopa recién hervida era una fragante **sopa de miso**. Jooheon come y prepara de todo, pero le gustaba mucho la sopa de miso así que vació su plato de arroz y arriba le puso el miso.

Joo-heon, que hacía saltar el arroz en el aire, miró a su abuela, sentada frente a él con una cara demasiado palida para su gusto:

**"Por cierto, abuela… ¿Nosotros teníamos miso?"**

**"Lo compré ayer."**

**"No, no hagas eso. Estoy tratando de ahorrar algunos centavos porque los costos del hospital son muy altos. ¿Fuiste al hospital ayer? Eso era lo importante. Lo que dijo el doctor era importante también. ¿Qué pasa con la medicina?**

**"Solo estoy muy vieja. ¿Hay algo extraño en eso? Es normal que no tenga buena salud a esta edad."**

_Apenas se escuchó el final de la oración por el sonido tan escandaloso de su tos._ Jooheon, que estaba comiendo casi como si bebiera la sopa, detuvo la cuchara y la miró con bastante ansiedad. Desde el momento en que quedaron a su cuidado, descubrió que la salud de su abuela no era precisamente tan buena que digamos. Mientras tanto, la verdad es que se siente como si hubiera arruinado su cuerpo mientras trabajaba duro para mantener con bien a sus dos nietos. Por supuesto, aunque Jooheon comenzó un trabajo de medio tiempo y se estaba tomando un descanso de todas sus cargas anteriores, su salud deteriorada no pudo recuperarse fácilmente una vez más... Han pasado varios meses desde que descubrió que no podía mantenerse de pie por más de cinco minutos porque la fuerza en sus piernas era terriblemente baja y, recientemente, también estaba preocupado por esa fea tos. Solamente cuando Hee-joo estaba en casa, podía sentirse aliviado de tener un _"par de manos extra."_

**"No te olvides de ir a la** **_"Clínica Oriental"_ ** **el día de hoy. Ve también una vez a la semana. Sería mejor si recibes acupuntura".**

**"Todavía confío en el médico de siempre. No le tengo paciencia a otro. Por cierto ¿Ya arreglaste ese traje de gimnasia? Lo ví, y se ve mucho mejor el día de hoy."**

**"Sí, ya lo hice así que no le tomes importancia a eso. He terminado de comer".**

Rápidamente recogió el tazón de sopa, se bebió las sobras y fue directamente al lugar donde tenían su vieja lavadora... Lavó el uniforme de gimnasia que le había prestado Kang tan pronto como llegó a casa, pero no pudo secarlo correctamente durante la noche porque parecía que iba a comenzar a llover. Aun así, solamente está un poquito húmeda ahora por el simple hecho de que lo metió a la caldera encendida durante toda la noche. _Jooheon planchó cuidadosamente la ropa_. Es probable que las planchas que son más antiguas quemen la ropa si dejas de darles mantenimiento por un tiempo así que tuvo que hacerlo con mucha, mucha calma. Puso con cuidado el traje de gimnasia y los tenis en una bolsa así que su mochila comenzó a pesar un montón.   
Cuando entró a la escuela, estaba pensando en usar el uniforme de gimnasia que recibió junto con su uniforme escolar. Esto también era una donación. Sin embargo, a diferencia del uniforme de diario que estaba un poco gastado, el uniforme de gimnasia había perdido su color original debido al sudor y la suciedad. Si el traje de gimnasia es color marfil, el de Jooheon estaría cerca del color blanco así que nunca se lo puso o si lo hacía, era una vez cada dos semanas. Ni siquiera necesitaba ropa de gimnasia porque realmente no participaba en la clase así que se quedó la gran mayoría del tiempo en algún rincón de la casa. 

Jooheon miró el traje de gimnasia arrugado durante un rato con una mirada confusa, pero no había de otra más que ponérselo porque el otro estaba destrozado. De todos modos, cuando abre la puerta trasera, va rumbo a la escuela pensando que hubiese sido mejor llegar desnudo.


	13. 9.1

Normalmente llega a la escuela unos minutos antes de que empiece la clase pero hoy está incluso antes de la hora. Esto es porque quiere terminar sus tareas con el menor número de testigos posibles. 

Jooheon, quien abrió la puerta trasera y entró al salón de clases, se sorprendió inmediatamente después de descubrir que Kang ya estaba allí sentado. Era muy temprano, así que naturalmente pensó que no llegaría hasta muchísimo más tarde pero, **estaba**.

Jooheon se sentó con cuidado en su asiento. Todavía tenía su mochila en el hombro cuando se acomodó, mirando la mesa vacía de la escuela y la pizarra que estaba justo detrás de él... _Entonces fue cuando sintió su mirada en la cabeza_. Jooheon dejó su bolso al lado y sacó lo que había estado guardando dentro, pensando en lo sorprendente que era tener algo más que hacer que trabajo y tareas sin cumplir.   
Entonces sacó su traje de gimnasia, sus tenis y levantó la cabeza para poderlo enfrentar. Kang no pensó en tomarlo rápidamente cuando Jooheon se lo extendió, sino que miró el traje de gimnasia y luego otra vez al chico. La mano extendida se volvió temblorosa y Jooheon terminó por murmurar una explicación inútil.

**"Gracias por ayer. Esto ya está limpio y seco."**

Jooheon, quien recordaba haber tenido dificultades para secar su uniforme de gimnasia después de una noche complicada, estaba un poco asustado de que la última oración no fuera cierta. Lo supiera o no, _Kang tenía un rostro educado._

**"¿Qué llevas puesto ahora?"**

**"Algo mío…"**

Para ser precisos, _era una donación._ Estaba arrugado y no olía mal pero, a medida que recibía la completa atención de Kang, comenzó a preocuparse mucho de que fuera todavía más terrible de lo que había pensado. _Jooheon logró reprimir su deseo de quitarse la ropa y_ _olerla_ _con detenimiento._ Pensó que estaba limpio y que se veía lo suficientemente bien como para no notarse tanto pero, ahora que lo piensa, se siente más que miserable. 

Después de mirar su cuerpo, observó a Kang como si tuviera muchas ganas de llorar. Su uniforme de gimnasia no se ve como el suyo pero _¿Es necesario señalar_ _vergonzosamente_ _la ropa de los demás?_

**"Primero vayamos a buscar un uniforme escolar decente antes de que la clase comience".**

Se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente después así que Jooheon también se paró y lo siguió. Ni siquiera había podido ponerse al día con sus tareas y ya estaba rumbo a la oficina de la escuela sin siquiera saber exactamente por qué... Entonces, a diferencia de Joo-heon, quien se veía realmente incómodo entrando en la oficina de la escuela, Kang se movió familiarmente como si fuera su propia casa y se volvió hacia el maestro de aula para comenzar a hablar con él. Jooheon no sabía que estaba pasando, pero una gran y detallada explicación salió correctamente de la boca de Kang así que, poco después, _Jooheon sostuvo un nuevo uniforme escolar que al parecer era completamente suyo_.   
Todo el proceso fue tan natural como el agua que fluía por un acantilado así que, Jooheon, que no se lo podía creer, se quedó mirando fijamente al profesor.

**"El uniforme escolar es nuevo, así que eso significa que tienes que trabajar todavía más duro en tu vida escolar de ahora en adelante ¿De acuerdo, Yeo Joo-heon? "**

**"... Sí."**

Como estaba en blanco, no sabía exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo y tampoco lo que se supone que tenía que contestar, por lo que Jooheon solo soltó una palabra así de lamentable ante el maestro. El profesor de aula, que miraba a Jooheon asentir una y otra vez, tenía una expresión bastante sonriente como para ser real:

**"Entonces, Jooheon... Tenemos una beca que puedes obtener. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás interesado?"**

**"..."**

Jooheon miró a Kang, que estaba todavía junto a él, y respondió lentamente:

**"Debido al gobierno... No pago la matrícula."**

**"Oh, esta es una beca externa que no tiene nada que ver con la matrícula. Se te paga en efectivo, dos veces por trimestre, pero Jooheon tiene que tener buena asistencia y voluntad para que sea posible."**

Los ojos de Jooheon se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó la cantidad aproximada dicha por la mismísima boca de su maestro de salón. Si tuviera esa cantidad de dinero, podría encontrar una casa lo suficientemente grande como para tener a su abuela en óptimas condiciones mientras intenta encontrar un nuevo trabajo a tiempo parcial por la noche. Después de dejar **"8",** se quedó con todos sus ingresos mensuales vacíos así que Jooheon comenzó a asentir rápidamente porque si respondía tarde, temía que la propuesta fuera cancelada. En ese momento, la sonrisa solo se extendió muchísimo más en la boca del profesor.

**"Tus calificaciones no son muy altas así que creo que si estudias un poquito más, Jooheon podrá participar en todas las evaluaciones necesarias para adquirir la beca. Ese es otro requisito, probar que te lo mereces."**

A diferencia de hace un momento, cuando asintió vigorosamente, Jooheon puso los ojos en blanco y dejó la boca bien cerrada. _¿Evaluaciones de conocimientos? ¿Él?_ Es decir, antes solía estudiar cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, pero después de convertirse en estudiante de secundaria y ya que la salud de su abuela se deterioró terriblemente, lo dejó de lado para concentrarse en las cosas que tenía que controlar. En este momento, el único objetivo era mostrar su cara en la escuela con el fin de graduarse así que honestamente, _hacer una evaluación de desempeño parecía una completa locura._

Jooheon pospuso la respuesta, colocando una impresionante cara de dificultad. Ansiaba el dinero, pero no creía que fuera posible alcanzar unas calificaciones más o menos aceptables.   
En ese momento, las palabras de consentimiento salieron de un lugar que no era la boca de Jooheon:

**"Será difícil debido a mi propio tiempo, pero lo ayudaré siempre que haga falta."**

**"Si Kang hace eso, entonces puedo estar mucho más tranquilo. Aún así, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Podrás manejar tus horarios?"**

**"Estará bien si lo ayudo un rato durante mi descanso. De todos modos, no es mucho lo que debo rescatar. Creo que es más que nada ayudar con su tarea".**

**"Sí, tienes razón. Entonces ven conmigo también, yo te ayudaré con las matemáticas siempre que tenga tiempo."**

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jooheon miró a los dos hombres que habían trabajado juntos voluntariamente para hacer que consiguiera la beca. El maestro de aula, que se preguntaba si tendría apenas 30 años, era joven por lo que estaba demasiado motivado con toda esa idea _¿Y qué tiene de interesante ayudarlo?_ Kang sonreía ampliamente también, con una cara que nunca había visto en su vida así que la verdad, todo esto se sentía desagradable e incómodo... Pero la importante becas ofrecida trimestralmente era bastante atractiva para su propio bien. Finalmente, Jooheon asintió hacia el maestro de aula aunque, como si caminara hacía su final, sus labios estaban fuertemente torcidos y cerrados.


	14. 10

La boca de Jooheon estaba firmemente cerrada cuando salió de la oficina de la escuela y regresó al salón de clases. Ya sea que supiera sobre su estado de ánimo o no, Kang estaba mirando a Jooheon y al uniforme nuevo que tenía entre las manos con una evidente expresión de duda. Lo olfateaba. Ayer había pensado que estaba preocupado por la presencia de olores antes de prestarle su ropa, pero ahora cree que más bien, _es solo una costumbre._

**"Aquí, cámbiate de ropa".**

Cuando terminó el examen, Kang de repente mostró una extraña insistencia por verlo ponerse su uniforme nuevo. Después de aceptarlo sin querer, Jooheon tenía en la mano una de esas bolsas que olía a naftalina cuando se guardaban y no se sacaban durante mucho tiempo. 

Jooheon vagó por el frente del salón de clases por un tiempo considerable, agarrando con fuerza su uniforme escolar como si fuera a irse volando de un momento para otro delante de él. Kang, que había estado pendiente de sus acciones, frunció ligeramente el ceño y señaló al final del pasillo. Allí es donde estaba el baño. **"Rápido".** Omitió la primera palabra, pero igual había comprendido lo que quería decir. Jooheon asintió y se dirigió al baño, olfateando su uniforme escolar todo este tiempo, _aunque igual no pudo encontrar nada interesante en la tela._  
En este punto, Jooheon miró el traje de gimnasia arrugado que había estado usando. Tal vez Kang había metido la nariz en el uniforme nuevo para evitar el olor de este uniforme que llevaba puesto.

 _Era demasiado temprano por lo que no había otras personas en el baño._ Entró en el espacio en blanco, se quitó el uniforme de gimnasia y comenzó a acomodarse el uniforme escolar que le habían conseguido. Así, mientras miraba la camisa, miró también el uniforme que cubría la puerta. Seguía pensando en Kang y en su manía con los olores así que, al final, la conclusión a la que llegó fue _que su nariz era bastante sensible porque era un niño que nació en cuna de oro._ El sudor y olor a la madera de su closet no debió ser muy buena para él.

Después de vestirse, Heon fue al salón de clases con pasos llenos de confianza.

**"También te regalo el mío, tira ya ese uniforme. Realmente no me importa porque tengo varios trajes".**

Y así, _la confianza que tenía en alza cayó en un instante_. Cuando regresó al salón, el uniforme de gimnasia, el mismo que había secado casi toda la noche y el día siguiente, estaba sobre el escritorio de Jooheon. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia el asiento trasero así que, como esperaba, la respuesta fue esa. **_"Tengo varios."_** Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes sin su conocimiento.

**"¿No te importa? Tengo mi traje de gimnasia, ¿Por qué debería llevar el tuyo? ¿Debería estar agradecido por todo lo que tengo ya que son cosas que me dio gente rica cómo tú?"**

Aunque trató de hablar con calma, no pudo evitar hacer notar todas las espinas que sobresalían de su lengua en cada palabra. Vivir en la pobreza no significaba que se sintiera agradecido por cada una de las pequeñas simpatías que tenía con él. Y debido a que Kang ayudó a Jooheon de manera oportuna aquella vez, había tenido que soportarlo varias veces sin protestar. _Pero la personalidad de Jooheon era pesada si lo presionaban demasiado_. Kang volvió a abrir la boca, todavía no había cambios en su expresión pero el estado de ánimo le cambió rápidamente:

**"No, no es así. Pero me siento incómodo."**

**"¿Por qué te sientes incómodo cuando uso un traje de gimnasia viejo? ¿Estás diciendo que te duele la vista cuando estás cerca de alguien como yo?"**

**"No me refiero… No me refiero a eso."**

Por primera vez, Kang pareció quedarse sin palabras. Su mirada se movió repetidamente entre la cara de Jooheon y los dos conjuntos de ropa de gimnasia. Luego suspiró y bajó la cabeza: **"Duele porque no me gusta ver cosas que no combinen. Son colores completamente diferentes y me siento incómodo"**

**"..."**

Las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron completamente ridículas. Jooheon frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos muchísimo más de lo que lo había hecho al inicio. Las palabras de este ser humano muy guapo pero aparentemente tonto que tenía frente a él, fueron inesperadas hasta el extremo. Como si estuviera intentando mostrar su punto, Kang estiró su mano, señaló las franjas y refunfuñó:

**"Mira. El color es completamente diferente. Aquí y aquí también. Durante la clase de educación física, si utilizas esto, vas a dañar completamente el sentido de unidad y eso no me gusta. No es tu culpa, estoy un poco incómodo con desviaciones tan pequeñas como estas. Es algo compulsivo. Aunque no es lo suficientemente grave como para ir al hospital, afecta mi vida así que por eso te estoy diciendo que te pongas mi uniforme. Es por mi bien."**

**"¿Compulsión?"**

**"Sí, compulsión. Tengo que acomodar los libros de texto diagonalmente, de modo que queden pegados a la línea superior del escritorio porque las líneas de la madera están torcidas y me siento mal cuando las veo. Los bolígrafos están colocados en el orden de uso, rojo, negro, azul, etcétera. Y no me detengo hasta que hacen una formación que yo considere perfecta. Me siento un poco incómodo de lo contrario así que... ¿Alguna vez me has visto alinear mi escritorio en cada descanso?"**

**"..."**

_Realmente no lo recordaba_. Aun así, Kang parecía bastante honesto con todas estas palabras por lo que intentó recordar las veces que lo había visto deambular por aquí y por allá en el pasado. Parece que lo ha visto en sus libros más que moviendo muebles. Sin embargo, mientras escuchaba historias en las que nunca había pensado, las espinas que se habían formado sobre su lengua se desvanecieron lentamente hasta que al final ya no quedó nada.   
Mientras Jooheon lo miraba, Kang se encogió de hombros y silenciosamente le entregó el viejo traje de gimnasia:

**"Así que, lo siento mucho. Siento molestarte por nada. Lamento pedirte que utilices mi traje deportivo tan insistentemente porque, por mi culpa, estoy seguro de que tuviste muchos inconvenientes. Lo siento mucho."**

**"No, algo así..."**

Jooheon sentía que él era el de los inconvenientes por lo que escucharlo decir **_"Lo siento"_** tantas veces y en una sola oración, se volvió tan terriblemente embarazoso que Jooheon no tuvo más remedio que sentarse mientras se rascaba la mejilla. De hecho, _la verdad es que se había ofendido de que Kang pareciera estar despojándose de la ropa de gimnasia que secó con su plancha y en la olla y también bajo la luna en el patio de su casa._ Cuando pensó en ello, en sus esfuerzos tirados a la basura, se puso muy sensible y se excedió... No toma clases de todos modos así que hay pocos días en los que puede utilizar su ropa de gimnasia. No debió ser... Tan exagerado.

Jooheon miró el uniforme de gimnasia de Kang sobre el escritorio... _Y entonces puso el ceño fruncido otra vez._ A primera vista no se había dado cuenta, pero este uniforme estaba bien doblado y no tenía ni siquiera una pequeña arruga. No pudo encontrar ningún rastro del endeble planchado de Jooheon.   
Lo miró con asombro por un momento y luego miró hacia atrás:

**"Oye, esto... Este no es el uniforme que te traje".**

**"Por supuesto que lo es."**

**"No, no creo que lo sea porque..."**

**"Bueno, entonces fue un error. Después de todo, los uniformes se parecen."** Una leve sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Kang, quien siempre parecía no tener expresión. **"Así que tú tienes el mío y yo tengo el nuevo ¿Eso importa realmente? Jooheon, solo utiliza lo que traje y yo utilizo lo que te dieron".**

Observó su figura en silencio durante un buen rato y luego enderezó su postura. _¿Cómo es que se sentía como si estuviera siendo golpeado por palabras que parecían tan extrañas?_ Miró el traje de gimnasia en su escritorio y luego se tocó la punta de la nariz... Le pareció que el olor de una brisa fría había aparecido de alguna manera, más allá del aroma del suavizante de telas.


	15. 11

Después de clase, _estaba demasiado ocupado guardando las cosas en su mochila como para pensar en algo más._ Esto se debía a que había recibido una llamada del propietario de la tienda de conveniencia para la que trabajaba antes. Dijo que había hablado con el dueño de un negocio de café cercano a la tienda y que le había dicho que fuera a una entrevista de trabajo de medio tiempo tan pronto como terminara su turno en la escuela. Según se había enterado, el horario estaba bien y el salario por hora era más alto que el promedio. Y además, como le habían ofrecido una beca más temprano en la mañana, no pudo ocultar su alegría ante la evidencia de que todos sus problemas financieros parecían estar finalmente resueltos.

Jooheon tarareaba sin saberlo... Y entonces esperó a que Kang empacara todas sus cosas también. Estar emocionado era poco, _pero eso no significaba que quisiera descuidar sus ingresos por un supuesto_. Cuando dejó el salón de clases, se acercó inmediatamente al chico que siempre se quedaba detrás de él y le preguntó:

**"¿A dónde vas a ir hoy?"**

**"¿** **Uh** **?** **Daechi** **-dong".**

Respondió apresuradamente, y luego agregó una explicación un tanto detallada.

**"¿Puedo seguirte? Porque cerca tengo una entrevista de trabajo a tiempo parcial..."**

**"¿Trabajo a tiempo parcial?"** Siguieron por el pasillo y fueron directo al vestuario para cambiarse de zapatos. Sin embargo, como si Kang estuviera desconcertado, volvió a mirar a Jooheon. **"Conseguiste una beca. ¿Por qué quieres un trabajo a tiempo parcial?"**

**"Aunque lo consiga, de todos modos necesito un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Dejé mi antiguo trabajo de la nada y la verdad es que necesito dinero".**

**"Puedes obtener el 100 por ciento".**

**"Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar y el profesor parecía tan motivado que no pude decir nada en su contra... ¡Pero no estoy seguro de que pueda ser posible!"**

Durante las pocas horas que duró el cambio de zapatos, Kang saludó a los estudiantes que pasaban y Jooheon revisó en secreto la parte inferior de sus tenis... _Que suerte que no las utilizó esta vez porque la suela abierta aún no ha sido correctamente reparada_.  
Al final, cuando salieron del vestuario, pareció que la mirada de Kang se posaba sobre sus pies, pero en general no hubo ninguna palabra negativa:

**"Vas a recibir el 100 por ciento. Estoy seguro. Entonces creo que incluso si trabajas a tiempo parcial tienes que saber que tus estudios son lo primero. No te vayas a saltar las tareas de la escuela porque sino esto va a ser bastante contraproducente para nosotros."**

**"La verdad no tengo mucha confianza. Tú no conoces mis calificaciones ¿Cómo estás seguro de que puedo conseguirlo?"**

Así como todas las escuelas están construidas en la desembocadura de una montaña para absorber energía natural con regularidad, la escuela secundaria Sejoong también está construida en lo alto de una colina por lo que tuvieron que caminar bastante tiempo hasta llegar a la carretera.

**"Nuestro maestro de aula. ¿Sabías que era un instructor muy famoso?"**

**"¿Cómo?"**

**"Es muy bueno con las matemáticas y ha sido bastante famoso como tutor desde que era un estudiante universitario. Fue tan popular que todos se peleaban por tenerlo, lo juro. Luego abrió una academia de matemáticas y como se esperaba, se volvió un gran éxito. Tuvo millones de niños esperando por él ¿Pero por qué crees que está en nuestra escuela ahora?"**

**"..."**

**"De repente deseó ser parte de la educación pública, así que cerró la academia y tomó el examen para ser un profesor de secundaria. Nuestro maestro de aula es una buena persona, siempre piensa en los demás".**

Jooheon suspiró, era difícil entender el hecho de que su maestro de aula fuera una buena persona incluso teniendo grandes habilidades y un sentido de misión único en su especie. Kang se rió, _como si hubiera visto la cara de insatisfacción del chico._

**"Esa persona te está ayudando, así que da lo mejor de ti."**

**"¿Y si no funciona?"**

**"No te preocupes, si no es un 100 por ciento, al menos tendrás un 99,9 por ciento".**

El hombre parece tener una parte que es optimista sin sentido de la realidad así que Jooheon negó con la cabeza y después cerró la boca. No valía la pena hablar más de la cuenta porque cuando salieran a la carretera, iban a tomar un taxi y después iban a llegar a sus respectivos destinos.  
Kang estiró su brazo, pero luego lo bajó. El chico juntó a él volteó la cabeza para atrás y dijo con cautela: **"Ya me arrepentí ¿Qué tal tomar un autobús hoy?"** Y la aceptación fue más fácil de lo esperado. Kang asintió casualmente y caminó hacia la parada del autobús. Jooheon pensó que definitivamente era un personaje que no se había subido a un autobús en un buen tiempo, pero fue un poco sorprendente que supiera a donde dirigirse e incluso los pasos que tenía que seguir.   
Después de dejar pasar varios autobuses, Jooheon se subió rápidamente, un paso antes de Kang.

**"¿Son dos?"**

Este es un multiplaza, así que el chófer estaba dividido por una cabina y los asientos estaban unos centímetros más atrás. Jooheon pensó brevemente entre acomodarse en los individuales o en los dobles así que al final se sentó en los dobles. Kang también lo siguió y finalmente, terminó sentándose junto a él.

**"Gracias por ayudarme con eso. Estaba confundido acerca de lo que tenía que hacer y no conocía que funcionaba con una tarjeta."**

**"Oh, no. No es gran cosa".**

Y realmente no fue mucho, pero sintió que sus labios se curvaron de manera muy extraña. Jooheon desvió la mirada por la ventana mientras trataba de fijar su atención en algo más... Los edificios que pasaban por su ventana eran los mismos que los de la última vez que tomaron un taxi, pero, curiosamente, _parecían cada vez más luminosos esta_ _vez_ _._


	16. 12

La parada de autobús también estaba cerca de la academia así que, tan pronto como bajaron, se despidieron amablemente y luego se separaron.

Jooheon deambuló por la calle durante un tiempo considerable, buscando el café del que le había hablado el dueño de la tienda de conveniencia la última vez. Era un barrio que visitaba todos los días cuando trabajaba a tiempo parcial, pero como solo salía a la calle cada vez que iba a tomar su autobús, se transformó en un espacio que no conocía en absoluto.

Después de dar unas vueltas por lugares que se veían bastante similares, finalmente llegó hasta el café que estaba al costado de la calle, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué no había logrado encontrarlo de inmediato si en realidad no era tan difícil... Cuando abrió la puerta con cuidado, sonó el timbre de arriba. No sabía por qué, pero de inmediato comenzó a sentirse ligeramente nervioso con todo el asunto. La dueña del café era una mujer con una impresión cálida que parecía tener poco más de 40 años, pero que daba palabras tan amables y amistosas como parecía serlo su cara. En la entrevista, Jooheon dijo que no tenía experiencia con trabajos de medio tiempo sirviendo café, pero en cambio destacó el hecho de haber trabajado en varias otras industrias. Mientras hablaba de los innumerables trabajos de medio tiempo que había pasado hasta ahora, descubrió que el local se había convertido en un lugar en el que podía hablar abiertamente sobre sus asuntos personales, no como si fuera una entrevista. Los ojos de la señora, que escuchaba la breve pero complicada historia de vida de Jooheon, parecían un poco húmedos cuando terminó. _Y luego el trabajo se decidió en el acto._

**"¿Puedes trabajar ahora mismo? Es decir ¿Desde esta noche?"**

**"¿Está bien?"**

**"Tengo que enseñarte cuidadosamente por un tiempo, pero supongo que cuanto antes aprendas, será muchísimo mejor para los dos. El estudiante Jooheon parece ser alguien que aprende rápido así que tengo confianza... Y algo de miedo por enseñarte de más y perder mi puesto."**

Jooheon se rió a carcajadas ante las bromas de su nueva jefa y después se atrevió incluso a darle un golpe pequeño en la mano. _Esta era una habilidad para la vida social que había aprendido durante muchos años._

El dueño de la tienda de conveniencia no se había equivocado cuando le dijo que el café estaba abierto las 24 horas, sin embargo, cabía aclarar que tampoco fue muy preciso sobre eso: La cafetería está abierta las 24 horas solo los fines de semana y cierra a las 2 am los días hábiles. Jooheon era un estudiante de lunes a viernes y un trabajador de tiempo parcial ocho horas al día, de 6 pm a 2 am, 5 días entre semana. El salario mínimo por hora es de **600** a **900** , pero de **1000** a **2000** los fines. Se agrega el pago por noche y se proporciona el pago por vacaciones semanales. Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Jooheon, quien había abierto la calculadora varias veces en su cabeza para hacer las cuentas. Además, si conseguía una beca, aunque no iba a ser lo suficientemente fácil si iba a tener el dinero necesario para pagar los gastos de manutención y ahorrar para la matrícula de Heeju. Si hubiese sabido que las cosas irían bien tan pronto, habría dejado su trabajo muchísimo antes de tiempo. Es decir, la cantidad de dinero es la misma, pero era un diferente entorno laboral. No importaba que tan bien se manejara en **"8"** , todos los días salía sintiéndose triste y sucio. No estaba contento con las escenas promiscuas que veía en la barra o en la pista y además, por encima de todo esto, estaba Hwang Moo-chan y su manía por hacerle la vida completamente imposible. Por otro lado, el café era muy tranquilo y cálido. A Jooheon le gustó que la principal base de clientes fueran estudiantes y padres porque, después de todo, la academia estaba cerca... Por supuesto, puede haber chicos conflictivos entre ellos, _pero era mil veces mejor que sacar borrachos._

**"Oh, el estudiante Jooheon trabaja muy bien. ¿De verdad es la primera vez que estás atendiendo un café? No eres tan rígido y te comportas muy amable con los clientes. ¿Ya te has memorizado el menú?"**

**"No. Es muy confuso debido a los nombres... Aún así, preparar bebidas es divertido. Estoy orgulloso de escuchar cuando dicen que es delicioso".**

**"Supongo que es porque te estás esforzando mucho. Nunca había visto a un trabajador a tiempo parcial que rellenara automáticamente los vasos desde el primer día. Tengo que agradecerle a** **Taejung** **por presentarme** **a** **una persona tan confiable y linda".**

Jooheon solo se rió como si se sintiera terriblemente tímido y no dio una respuesta clara a sus halagos, aunque claro, _no es que fuera realmente alguien que se avergonzaba de inmediato._ Esto también era una contramedida que había aprendido durante todos estos años trabajando en los bares y clubes y estaba seguro de que a la mayoría de los adultos les gustaba un chico así.   
La dueña de la cafetería continuó felicitándolo varias veces después de eso así que _¿No fue una pretensión decir que él era digno de confianza y dejar que se fuera alrededor de las 10 pm?_ Bueno, al menos había dicho que volvería antes de la hora límite. Probablemente, Jooheon tendrá que manejar el café solo hasta alrededor de la 1 en punto porque la jefa era una persona lo suficientemente grande como para que estuviera en el mostrador por tanto tiempo.

Y así, _Jooheon dio por inaugurado el primer día de trabajo de medio tiempo en un café._

Afortunadamente no había muchos clientes esta noche así que pensó que podía andar sin preocuparse. Sin embargo, fue cuando se sentó en una silla dentro del mostrador y miró todas las recetas que aún no había memorizado, que sonó una campana anunciando que había llegado un nuevo cliente. Se levantó de un salto y gritó:

**"Bienvenido".**

**"... ¿Yeo Joo-heon?"**

Era un rostro demasiado familiar así que la cuestión verdadera era saber como Kang sabía donde encontrarlo. Intentó recordar si había mencionado el nombre de un café de bajo costo como sus opciones para su empleo de medio turno, pero no había manera de que dijera algo así cuando solo habían estado conversando de estudio y uniformes nuevos y limpios. Además, incluso si lo hubiese dicho, debía ser difícil para Kang saber que comenzaría a trabajar justo ahora. Al final, _lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue que era una coincidencia que Kang viniera al café._

Jooheon salió del mostrador sin saberlo y se acercó al chico que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta. Kang tenía siempre un rostro cortés e inexpresivo, pero ahora parecía como si estuviera sorprendido de ver a Jooheon en un local como este así que parpadeó varias veces.

**"¿Por qué estás aquí?"**

**"Porque no hay lugar en el café al que fuimos antes... ¿Tú estás trabajando aquí?"**

**"Sí, a partir de hoy".**

**"¿No dijiste que hoy era la entrevista?"**

**"Sí, y me dijeron que comenzaba a trabajar ahora".**

Kang no agregó más palabras a la respuesta de Jooheon, pero reveló que sospechaba mucho de la actitud del dueño. Era natural porque al final era una tienda extraña y alejada de las otras, sin embargo, si te lanzas a la sociedad y al mundo del empleo sin una base sólida es normal que tengas que enfrentar muchas cosas más extrañas que esta. La solicitud para trabajar de inmediato era extraña, podía concederle eso. Había muchos casos en los que le pedían a las personas que trabajaran el día de la entrevista y luego los despedían al momento siguiente. También hubo muchas ocasiones en las que esto era considerado una _prueba_. Por otro lado, el sabor del café en esa tienda era bastante bueno y la personalidad de la jefa también parecía más que genial. Incluso un estudiante que trabaja a tiempo parcial tiene los mismos beneficios sociales que cualquier otro empleado. Eso incluía poder beber una bebida de su elección cada cuatro horas completamente gratis.   
Jooheon contó las horas que había trabajado hasta ahora. Ya fueron unas cuatro horas, por lo que una bebida era gratis.

**"¿Qué te gustaría beber? Yo te invito".**

**"¿No sería posible realizar un pedido una vez que vayamos al mostrador?"**

En el momento en que dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que todavía lo tenía arrinconado frente a la puerta... Ocultando su vergüenza, regresó al interior del mostrador con un paso fuerte y decidido y Kang lo siguió lentamente para terminar parándose frente al menú. Seguía siendo torpe, pero Jooheon recomendó este o aquel menú.

**"Este menú es el más caro."**

**"Bien..."**

**"Oh, esto es realmente bueno. Ya he vendido más de diez tazas hoy".**

**"Hmm..."**

**"Este menú es para bebidas heladas. También son algo caras pero puedo prometer que valen la pena."**

**"Ya."**

La recomendación de Jooheon continuó por un buen rato, pero la selección del menú de Kang parecía no ser exacta. Al final, cuando explicó los beneficios y los contras y terminó con casi todos los menús, el chico frente al mostrador abrió lentamente la boca y dijo:

**"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el menú que te sale mejor?"**

**"Eso es..."**

No hace falta decir que era el americano. Tenía que poner los frijoles del molinillo en un portafiltro, presionarlo hacia abajo con temple e insertarlo después en otra máquina. Según las palabras del jefe, el sabor del café variaba delicadamente según la persona que lo preparaba, pero para Jooheon, quien tiene su primer día a tiempo parcial en un café, realmente le parece lo mismo. _Es amargo todo el tiempo._ Jooheon tocó silenciosamente el Americano escrito en el menú con su dedo. Cuando Kang lo vio, asintió y volvió a preguntar.

**"¿Y cuál es tu menú favorito?"**

Por supuesto, era un menú con dos bolas de helado y sin café. Era una bebida en la que se ponía helado con sabor a fresa sobre otro helado con sabor a fresa en una taza con leche así que, por consiguiente, era uno de los menús más populares y más caros del café. Si lo come gratis, este menú también puede ser la mejor opción.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, con el Americano, Jooheon gritó con los ojos brillantes: **"¡Definitivamente el flotante de fresa!"**

**"Entonces, dame un americano helado y un flotante de fresa".**

**"¿Dos tazas? Ya que estoy aquí, puedes sentarte en una mesa para 4 personas sin sentirte extraño".**

Jooheon insistió varias veces, pero Kang ordenó obstinadamente dos vasos así que, presionado por su terquedad, Jooheon no tuvo más remedio que acceder a sus peticiones.

Puso el flotante de fresa y el Americano y presionó los artículos juntos en el monitor. Si aplica el descuento de la bebida gratis para empleados al flotante de fresa puede tener dos bebidas por solo 2,000 wones. Jooheon, que no tenía ingresos suficientemente para pagar esta cantidad, extrañamente se sintió relajado por el puro hecho de estar haciendo algo así por él.

En ese momento, Kang sacó su tarjeta:

**"Aquí."**

**"No, pagaré por esto. Te invito** **."**

**"El primer día, sería genial si vendieras las cosas a su precio original sin importar si es un amigo. El jefe no va a decir:** **_"Hiciste bien tu trabajo"_ ** **hasta que aumenten las ventas."**

Fue una respuesta perfecta sin ninguna laguna. _¿Está hablando de esa manera tan inteligente porque le importa su trabajo?_ Y además, no sabía por qué había ocupado la expresión **"un amigo"** , pero le gustó porque sonaba muy bonito y amigable.   
Aunque su corazón ya había sido conquistado, Jooheon trató de insistir una vez más.

**"Pero, te dije que pagaría."**

**"Entonces cómpralo mañana".**

**"¿Vendrás mañana?"**

**"¿Por qué no vendría? ¿No quieres que venga?"**

**"No, no. No lo digo por eso, estoy sorprendido ".**

Jooheon negó con la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar el sonido del cabello que cubría sus orejas, girando por aquí y por allá al unísono. Kang, que lo enfrentó con una breve sonrisa en su rostro que luego eliminó, volvió la cabeza y miró dentro de la tienda.

**"El café es espacioso y las mesas me gustan... Y además, a veces me darás un americano gratis. Es fácil hacer mi tarea y verte hacer la tare** **a también. Por cierto ¿Hiciste tu tarea de matemáticas? Se envía mañana".**

**"¿Qué?"**

Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de una tarea, y aunque lo hiciera no podría haberla hecho estando allí... Cuando Jooheon puso los ojos en blanco, Kang se apresuró a agitar la hoja que tenía en la mano, como si le estuviera diciendo que lo hiciera y que no aceptaría un **no** como respuesta. No quería que otros clientes entraran en el medio y arruinaran el ambiente así que miró la puerta varias veces con ojos ansiosos, aunque el timbre no sonó.

Kang paga por sus bebidas y se sienta, sosteniendo una bandeja con dos vasos. Jooheon da un paso involuntario hacia la mesa así que Kang, que se dirigía hacia abajo como si estuviera a punto de sacar su libro de problemas matemáticos, notó tardíamente al chico y aceptó hacerle un espacio en frente de él. Colocó el Americano junto, el flotante de fresa al otro extremo y posteriormente lo señaló con un gesto de su barbilla. Tan pronto como Jooheon se sentó con cuidado al otro lado, colocó un cuaderno, un bolígrafo y una hoja con el examen pasado. Hasta ahora había hecho los exámenes después de días de no dormir bien por la noche, por lo que era la primera vez que veía el papel del examen correctamente.

Mientras Jooheon observaba las cosas que estaban frente a él, Kang levantó la cabeza y explicó, señalándolas una por una: **"** **La tarea es analizar la prueba y organizar las respuestas incorrectas en un cuaderno con las correctas. Si no lo haces bien, no te preocupes, obtendrás una puntuación básica solamente por tener** **la copia en tu cuaderno."**

**"..."**

**"Ponte cómodo."**

_¿Quién puede resolver cómodamente los problemas en esta situación?_ Jooheon tomó lentamente el bolígrafo a la vez que se tragaba un suspiro... Y mientras leía la primera pregunta una y otra vez, todavía no podía tener una respuesta clara, _y además continuar mirando hacia la puerta solamente lo hacía peor_. Los clientes no estaban llegando así que de la nada se preocupó de que la tienda fallara pronto. Pensó únicamente en el ascenso y la caída de un café que apenas le había ofrecido trabajo por lo que el problema de matemáticas no se le pasó por la cabeza. Únicamente estaba allí, haciendo correr el lápiz descuidadamente por la hoja hasta que de repente, escuchó la profunda voz de Kang.

**"¿Cuántas tuviste mal?**

**"¿** **Uh** **?"**

**"En tu examen ¿Cuántas tuviste mal?"**

**"15".**

Como sorprendido por la respuesta, Kang levantó la cabeza y miró a Jooheon.

**"Es mejor de lo que pensaba".**

**"..."**

No podía decir si debía estar agradecido por adoptar una actitud positiva o si estar enojado por lo que había querido decir sobre su inteligencia. Jooheon solo garabateó en el papel de prueba con una cara ambigua así que, después de analizar la figura por un rato, Kang volvió al libro de problemas y murmuró:

**"Entonces pasa esos 15 a tu libreta y resuelve los problemas. Tengo que salir en unos 55 minutos, así que espero que puedas resolverlos mientras tanto."**

La práctica de resolución de problemas terminó mucho antes de lo que Kang había estipulado. Esto se debía a que la mayoría de los problemas que no podía resolver en absoluto los había dejado hasta atrás y eso obviamente modificó su puntuación. Después de recibir las respuestas correctas y verificar el puntaje, Jooheon bajó la cabeza. _Los ejercicios_ _que tenía bien eran cinco,_ dos con dos puntos y tres con tres puntos, dejando en total 13 puntos. A diferencia de Jooheon, quien estaba frustrado, Kang miró los papeles de prueba que Jooheon había liberado como si fueran bastante interesantes.

**"Hmm... Es mejor de lo que pensaba".**

**"¿Qué está bien con eso? Debería renunciar a la beca"**

Jooheon estaba angustiado así que puso la cabeza sobre la mesa. Al final de su conferencia, diciendo que podría obtener una beca del 100% si se esforzaba un poco más, se sintió tan frustrado que comenzó a quejarse una vez y otra vez aunque Kang no le prestó atención y se concentró únicamente en hacerle superar la prueba. Poco después, sacó un papel blanco y ancho y comenzó a decir. **"Veo que lo que te cuesta trabajo es derivar una ecuación. Mira, una vez que estableces un problema, puedes resolverlo bien incluso si no tienes un orden. Las formas también tienen un concepto básico".**

Kang señaló una pregunta de cuatro puntos con un bolígrafo y después, se dibujaron decenas de triángulos como para que no quedara ningún espacio vacío debajo del problema. Jooheon, mirando el papel de prueba mientras estaba acostado boca abajo en la mesa, abrió la boca de manera desinteresada.

**"... De todos modos voy a fracasar".**

**"Matemáticas es una asignatura donde el proceso es importante. Aunque no realices el proceso correcto, aún así, lo primero es permanecer paciente sin rendirse nunca. También hay un dicho que dice que estudiar se hace con el corazón..."**

**"No obtuve el resultado esperado".**

**"Sí, también significa que no puedes caer más bajo".**

Jooheon levantó la cabeza ante el discurso burlón, pero Kang rara vez lo miraba. Incluso era raro que le diera una sonrisa. Estaba mirando la prueba así que Jooheon simplemente cerró la boca porque era difícil hablar con él debido a su rostro serio. De hecho, _en realidad no se sentía mal con esto._ Era difícil resolver problemas de matemáticas después de mucho tiempo sin tener una buena práctica, pero por otro lado, también era terriblemente divertido. Fue un momento que se sintió como si el mundo duro que siempre lo había marcado ahora lo estuviese abrazando con suavidad.  
Entonces, mientras Jooheon pensaba en esto, Kang se puso de pie con su mochila en el hombro después de ver en su reloj que ya era hora de ir a la academia. Mientras salía del café, el chico volvió a ocuparse explicando en detalle como hacer su tarea. Incluso le dio un consejo muy fino para doblar el cuaderno por la mitad y usarlo para estudiar en pasos separados. Luego hizo una pausa, suspirando y preguntándole si pensaba que funcionaría.

**"Puedo hacerlo."**

**"¿A qué hora termina tu trabajo a tiempo parcial?"**

**"La hora límite es las 2 en punto pero ¿No serían más de las 2:30 después de limpiar y ordenar? Así que..."**

**"La academia termina a la 1:00 así que volveré a esa hora. De todos modos, todavía quedan tareas que hacer".**

**"** **Uh** **... Pero entonces, probablemente vendrá el jefe".**

Después de todo es la primera vez que trabajaba en un café así que no sabía las reglas o las partes que tenía prohibidas. Además, sería difícil sentarse a la mesa y hacer cualquier otra cosa si alguien más estaba allí...   
Ante las palabras de Jooheon, Kang asintió levemente como si estuviera de acuerdo con él, pero de todas maneras frunció el ceño.

**"Entonces te veré mañana por la mañana, así que ven un poco más temprano. Unos 20 minutos."**

Kang dejó el café solo después de recibir la promesa de Jooheon de hacerlo.

Después de tomar los papeles de prueba y los cuadernos esparcidos sobre la mesa y regresar al mostrador, Jooheon volvió a mirar y concentrarse en las ecuaciones porque todavía no había clientes... Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, miraba bastante sus libros de texto. En clase, trataba de abrir los ojos a la fuerza y escribía de la manera más correcta posible aunque tuviese la vista nublada. No recordaba todo, pero las cosas que entendió en esos días todavía parecían permanecer en su cabeza así que de alguna manera se sintió un poco orgulloso de si mismo y se frotó la punta de la nariz. Como le dijo Kang, dobló cuidadosamente las notas por la mitad y comenzó a transcribir lentamente los problemas incorrectos y el proceso de solución adecuado.


	17. 13

Han pasado dos semanas desde que empezó a trabajar a medio tiempo. Mientras tanto, Kang ha estado mostrando su rostro en el café todos los días y le ayuda a Jooheon a hacer su tarea escolar durante exactamente una hora. Según Kang, le gustaba estar en el café porque era muy cómodo y además, porque tenía que hacer tiempo para volver a la academia. _Pero Jooheon sabía bien que todo esto no era tan trivial como él decía._ No hablaban demasiado y el tiempo que pasaban juntos era relativamente corto, pero Jooheon se vio obligado a admitir que Kang era la mejor persona que hubiera conocido nunca. No importaba si era por ocio o por puro aburrimiento, simplemente era algo que... _Se sentía muy bien_.

**"¿Qué vas a beber hoy?"**

**"He estado tomando mucho** **café** **. Bien... Limonada. Muy fría."**

**"Sí."**

Respondió con picardía, y ocupó el descuento de empleado para tener una bebida gratis. En realidad, ya le ha dado a Kang una bebida gratis varias veces sin siquiera notar la cantidad de estudiantes mujeres que han aumentado notablemente a su alrededor y que lo miran con ojos celosos. Al parecer, han comenzado a circular rumores en la academia de que Kang está rondando por aquí en lugar del café de antes. A veces los chicos guapos también vienen en grupos por lo que la jefa no pudo ocultar su tremenda alegría por el increíble aumento en sus ventas.   
Jooheon es un empleado estrella así que, aunque ya le ha dado a Kang varias bebidas y postres como servicio adicional, _no podía odiarlo ni enojarse en absoluto._

Después de confirmar que Kang volvía a su mesa, Jooheon se inclinó y sacó el agua verde con limón y carbonato. Pidió que estuviera muy fría así que vertió mucho hielo picado en un vaso.

**"Hola."**

De repente, Jooheon saltó de su lugar al escuchar la extraña voz que sonaba desde atrás del mostrador. Cuando se dió la vuelta con asombro, había un cliente parado de frente a él, pero en realidad no sabía cuando había llegado. No escuchó la campana en absoluto... Aun así, era vergonzoso que estuviera demasiado sorprendido por ello y Jooheon terminó por reírse sin saberlo. Entonces el cliente, que estaba de pie con nerviosismo, lo miró por un momento y sonrió también. La chica, que parecía tener más o menos la misma edad que él, se quedó sin elegir un menú durante mucho tiempo y de repente extendió una carta en su dirección como si fuera el paso final de algún plan elaborado. _Era una situación extraña._

**"Ah... Sería mejor si se lo das directamente a Kang. No me gusta ser un mensajero."**

Pensó que solo en los dibujos animados y los dramas daban cartas de amor a conocidos para que lo entregaran a su objeto de interés, sin embargo fue solo después de conocer a Kang que descubrió que había muchas personas en el mundo real que vivían sus vidas como lo harían los personajes principales. Jooheon logró ser flexible porque ya había sucedido muchas veces los últimos días y los resultados no fueron tan buenos en todas las ocasiones porque él terminaba rechazando todo. Sin embargo, la respuesta que llegó fue del tipo que era completamente desconocido:

**"Te la estoy dando."**

**"¿Si?"**

**"La carta... Te la estoy dando a ti".**

Antes del final de la conversación, Joo-heon miró estúpidamente la espalda de la chica que había casi aventado la carta sobre el mostrador, dejando el café como si estuviese huyendo de algo invisible... _Y sin embargo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora no era algo que pudiera entrar en su cabeza fácilmente_. En ese momento, Kang se paró frente al mostrador y tomó la carta que tenía delante. Luego, como si intentara averiguar algo oculto en el papel, comenzó a mirar muy de cerca el sobre y los adornos que tenía. Incluso intentó abrirla y ver lo que había adentro. Así, después de mirar por dentro y por fuera por un rato bastante largo, se la entregó de nuevo al dueño original.  
Hay muchas cartas de amor que Jooheon recibió y entregó en nombre de un montón de chicas por lo que esta situación no debería ser particularmente extraña para Kang. Sin embargo, Kang no apartó los ojos del sobre en la mano de Jooheon e incluso se permitió entrecerrar los ojos.

**"¿La conoces?"**

**"¿Qué? No. Es la primera vez que la veo".**

Jooheon negó con la cabeza, con un rostro extraño. Puede recordar la cara que vio en el mostrador, pero fuera de eso no la conoce para nada. Como Jooheon salió de la escuela media con solo chicos Alfa como compañeros, nadie parecía querer tener especial contacto con él o al menos poder notarlo. Uno esperaría que asistir a una academia haría que las cosas fueran un poco más fáciles y divertidas pero, para Jooheon, que estaba ocupado asumiendo la responsabilidad de su hogar fragmentado, era difícil soñar con un lujo tan relajado como lo era una relación romántica de verdad. _Una carta de amor no era lo que esperaba._ Cuanto más pensaba en ello más extraño era y por la misma razón, surgió una sospecha en la que no había pensado antes: _Podría ser un tipo de carta muy diferente a una carta de amor._ Por ejemplo, reclamación de deudas. Por lo que sabía Jooheon, no quedaba ninguna deuda en la casa, pero todo podía pasar en un lugar tan estricto como lo era Corea. Cuando todavía era un niño, recordaba que pegaban etiquetas rojas por toda la casa con reclamaciones y advertencias así que, ya que nada de eso está pasando ahora, tal vez estaba pensando de más. Además era imposible para los estudiantes de secundaria entregar documentos relacionados con la deudas.

Cuando la sombra cayó de repente sobre su rostro, Kang volvió a hablar:

**"¿Te acuerdas de quién es?"**

**"No..."**

Mientras murmuraba, la mirada que enfrentó volvió a caer en la carta. Le pareció que estaba intentando abrirla, no solamente para ver el papel si no para leer lo que tenía escrito. Sin embargo, incluso si no estaba relacionado con sus deudas, existía una gran posibilidad de que fuera algo lleno de contenido negativo. No quería sentirse avergonzado después de lanzarse frente a Kang de un modo tan valiente así que, silenciosamente, Jooheon puso la carta en el estante debajo del mostrador... Kang, junto a él, parecía tan extraño después de eso que los nuevos clientes no hicieron pedidos y miraron desde una distancia considerable la manera en la que se dirigía nuevamente a su mesa.

Heon se limpió las manos. Después de preparar una bebida para llevar, preparó la limonada que ordenó Kang y la llevó directamente a su asiento. Hoy en día hay bastantes clientes, por lo que era difícil sentarse en la misma mesa que él para leer un libro o hablar de la escuela. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo considerable, pensó que estaría bien darse una vuelta por su mesa para tomar la copa y ver si no quería algo más.

**"Tardaste demasiado. La calidad de tu servicio se está volviendo muy mala".**

**"¿Qué?"**

Las palabras repentinas fueron difíciles de entender. A la pregunta de Jooheon, Kang negó con la cabeza y volvió a meter la nariz en el libro de problemas que tenía en la mano. Jooheon no volvió al mostrador y se detuvo un rato, esperando que Kang dijera algo más, para explicarse adecuadamente... Sin embargo, ni siquiera le dio una mirada a Jooheon y mucho menos le respondió. Jooheon trató de ocultar su vergüenza y volvió al mostrador, rascándose la cara.

A diferencia de cuando Kang llegó por primera vez, ahora estaba lleno de clientes. Mientras Lee estaba ocupado con sus estudios, Jooheon se sentó en una silla dentro del mostrador, miró a su alrededor, sacando la cabeza de nuevo, y reconfirmó que nadie le estuviera prestando atención. Luego sacó con cuidado la carta que había dejado en el estante y la revisó: El sobre exterior era azul claro... De repente, Jooheon llevó sus pensamientos a la cara de su hermano menor, Hee-joo, quien siempre le daba cartas cuando estaba triste. _Cartas color menta._ El sobre estaba sellado con una bonita calcomanía. Cuando quitó la calcomanía con las uñas, abrió el sobre y sacó un membrete finamente doblado. Un solo trozo de papel con membrete, medio lleno en una fuente bastante prolija y ordenada. Afortunadamente, el contenido de la carta, que comenzó revelando su identidad, eran algo típico de una carta de amor. Es una mujer que va a una escuela cercana de la que ha oído hablar un par de veces. La estudiante dijo que vio a Jooheon por primera vez trabajando en una tienda el año pasado y que a partir de entonces, pensó que era muy lindo pero no pudo llegar a expresarlo como le hubiese gustado. Dijo que pensaba que era el destino volver a verlo allí, en el café, y que finalmente tuvo el coraje para confesarse. Aunque fuera en una carta... La cara de Jooheon, que leyó una hoja que no era tan larga durante un largo período de tiempo, estaba tan caliente que se preguntó si su rostro también podía verse al rojo vivo. ¡Dios! Había recibido su primera confesión de amor de parte del sexo opuesto. Pensó que algún día podría tener una relación o casarse, pero eso definitivamente tenía que pasar mucho tiempo después. Trataba de imaginar vagamente que podría ser posible en algún momento en un futuro lejano, no en el instante en que estaba más adolorido y en mal estado, _como ahora_. Su corazón latía con violencia así que solo se rió y dobló la carta, pero una sombra cayó de nuevo sobre su cabeza: Cuando miró hacia arriba, estaba Kang con una bolsa en ángulo hacia un lado. Se preguntaba si ya era hora de ir a la academia, así que Jooheon se despertó y miró el reloj. _Era un poco más temprano de lo habitual._

**"¿Te vas a ir ahora?"**

**"Sí."**

A diferencia de la respuesta contundente, la mirada de Kang rondaba la mano de Jooheon. Para ser precisos, _en_ _lo que tenía en la mano_. Jooheon, quien sin querer siguió su mirada y encontró la carta, se sonrojó de nuevo.

**"Ah... No es la gran cosa. Dijo que era una cliente que me había visto desde antes".**

A pesar de que era Kang, le daba vergüenza conocer el contenido de la carta y transmitirlo como si fuera cualquier cosa. Kang era un tipo al que admiraban todo tipo de chicas e incluso chicos Omega así que pensó, _que no había forma de que no lo pudiera comprender._

Cuando Kang salió del café sin decir ninguna oración adicional, los clientes de otras mesas también despejaron sus asientos y se levantaron para marcharse... _Y fue allí cuando supo lo terriblemente popular que era_. Después de todo, la mayoría de las personas del café venían solamente por él y pedían lo mismo que él pedía. Jooheon miró el café y luego se sentó de nuevo. Habían programado una prueba de vocabulario para mañana, en la clase de inglés, así que tenía que memorizar las palabras clave y los modos de conjugación. En realidad, no creía que pudiera obtener una beca debido a que faltó a muchas clases y a que, por supuesto, era un asco contestando hasta las preguntas más fáciles. Normalmente Kang solía esperar a que terminara, ocuparse de las tareas que tenía pendientes, estudiar y llevarlo a casa... Pero ahora no pudieron hacer nada de eso porque había muchos clientes y luego, por supuesto, estuvo ese extraño incidente de la carta. Una carta dejada en el estante y que había sido completamente olvidada mientras intentaba memorizar palabras que no eran de su propio idioma. Escribiendo y leyendo en voz alta su cuaderno de ejercicios.


	18. 14

**"Oye, ¿Puedes oírme?"**

Sostuvo su brazo con rudeza, pero eso fue todo. El cuerpo no se movió ni un paso, tampoco tembló o se paralizó. Pocas personas, ya sea en la escuela o en la academia, son groseras con Kang y vuelven a intentar molestarlo en el futuro así que fue fácil saber de quien se trataba. Kang se mantuvo erguido, pero miró hacia atrás de todos modos. Lo sabía, _pero no tenía idea de que lo vería en la academia precisamente hoy..._

**"¿Es un niño que vive con tantos lujos tan maleducado como para ignorar a los demás?"**

**"No sabía que me estabas llamando. Hwang Moo-chan, ni siquiera sabía que ibas a esta academia. ¿Qué pasa?"**

**"¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Es bueno verte".**

Y como si hubiese sido una mentira que había estado rechinando y apretando sus dientes desde hace un buen rato, Moochan sonrió mientras distorsionaba la cara. Era una mirada incómoda así que Kang lo analizó por un momento sin detenerse a pensar en ocultar su expresión aburrida y luego, simplemente levantó la muñeca para mirar el reloj. No es de buena educación presumir de que estás muy ocupado, pero igual no prestó mucha atención a lo que pudiera pensar de él. _No era un chico al que deseara mostrar tal consideración._

**"No tengo mucho tiempo así que no puedo hablar. Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, me iré".**

**"¿Por qué decidiste estar con él?"**

Una de las cejas de Kang se alzó ante la pregunta sin contexto. El chico miró a Moochan en silencio, sintiéndose terriblemente ansioso por el cambio de ambiente. Después de todo, era un humano molesto en muchos sentidos y no parece que valga la pena tratar con él ni hacer un esfuerzo por responderle. Sin embargo, aunque trató de darse la vuelta para seguir con su camino, Moochan se negó a soltarle el brazo.

**"Bueno, ¿Entonces qué tal esto? Papá y yo vamos a ir a la reunir de empresas. Tú también, Lee Kang. ¿O no es verdad?"**

Kang miró en silencio mientras tartamudeaba estas palabras de mala gana. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue extender nuevamente la mano y mirar su reloj.

**"Bueno, déjame decirte que será difícil para mi asistir a la reunión. Ya sabes, dicen que no es necesario estar allí en cada oportunidad."**

**"Siempre es cuando me incluye a mi ¿Es por qué crees que nuestra familia no encaja en la gran Fundación** **Seryong** **?"**

Kang suspiró brevemente. Todavía es un estudiante y no ha aprendido correctamente sobre la fundación o sobre su trabajo en ella porque el examen de ingreso a la universidad es una prioridad absoluta ahora. Sin embargo, el puro hecho de asistir a dos o tres reuniones y a los eventos de etiqueta le ha permitido comprender las tendencias circundantes.   
Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Hwang Moo-chan fue incluído en la corporación y se convirtió en un lugar en el que no quería estar. Era, para hablar con sinceridad, _completamente imposible incorporarse a algo que lo incluyera a él_. El padre del chico era como un pañuelo de papel que solo se encargaba de limpiar el sudor de otras personas y en estos días, parecía muy empeñado en tratar de usar a su hijo menor para formar una red entre la tercera y cuarta generación de la clase alta. Kang miró a Moochan, quién no había ocultado los dientes, y luego chasqueó su lengua brevemente.

**"No creo que tenga que responder a eso."**

**"Entonces responde a mi primera pregunta ¿Vas a ver a ese beta? ¿Por qué decidiste estar con él cuando siempre parece que nada de eso te importa?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Sabes qué él trabajaba en mi club?"**

Moochan juntó las manos e hizo un movimiento vulgar con los dedos. Parecía que siempre estaba completamente empeñado en mostrar las limitaciones que tenían el uno con el otro y como siempre habían sido así desde su nacimiento. _La naturaleza de los seres humanos nacidos del fondo se basa en que no pueden escapar de_ _allí._  
Kang no dijo nada, pero no pudo ocultar su profundo desprecio. No había necesidad de mezclar palabras, ni valía la pena. Se volvió de inmediato y dio un paso hacía el frente. Parecía que Moochan estaba diciendo más a sus espaldas, con una voz repleta de oraciones maliciosas y malas intenciones, **sin embargo lo dejó pasar.**

Kang entró al café de mal humor, entrecerró los ojos y sintió un hormigueo en la nariz. Durante un tiempo, aunque había pocos clientes en las mesas, era un lugar al que entraban y salían con bastante facilidad así que las feromonas Omega eran lo suficientemente densas como para hacerle pensar que incluso eran insoportables. En realidad no era para tanto, pero Kang no ha tenido un buen día y siente que incluso un pequeño estimulo puede afectarlo de mala manera.   
Sus padres sospechaban que Kang, que apareció como Alfa a una edad más joven que los otros, estaba experimentando algo así como _una pubertad precoz_. Habría sido posible curarlo si hubieran querido pero, Kang, que ya estaba siendo juzgado como un _alfa de alto rango_ , lo cual es raro en la población, pensó que era mejor aguantar y seguir derecho tanto como le fuera posible. A diferencia de un Omega, el Alfa normal no tiene cambios corporales periódicos, **pero el dominante es completamente diferente.** Desde la infancia, Kang tuvo que tomar un puñado de drogas que suprimieran cada una de sus reacciones impulsivas y sus feromonas. Sin embargo, _el aroma de alguien más solo_ _evocaba_ _las sensaciones más terribles de Kang._

El hombre se acercó al mostrador a través de las densas feromonas Omega, con una cara que no era diferente a la habitual. Allí, como de costumbre, Jooheon estaba parado con una cara que le decía que no podía saber ni sentir absolutamente nada. Y mientras miraba su expresión estúpida, podía sentir la punta de sus nervios, que habían estado hasta el tope, calmándose muy, muy lentamente... Es porque es un Beta y es porque no sabe nada, _que se siente terriblemente cómodo estando con él._

Jooheon, que estaba mirando desde enfrente, vivía como si no hubiera Alfas, Omegas, ni feromonas en el mundo. No era extraño vivir así, ya que en realidad era algo ventajoso de lo que podía decir abiertamente, **estaba muy celoso.** Sin embargo, era un poco sorprendente porque se comportaba de forma opuesta a los Beta que había visto hasta ahora: Los Beta a veces eran más sensibles a las feromonas que los Alfa y Omegas y en general, incluso podía decirse que estaban obsesionados con ellas. Ha habido muchos casos en los que ellos mismos se administraban compuestos de _feromonas artificiales_ con el único fin de llenar los sentidos que no existían. Entonces, era la primera vez que veía a un beta viviendo así, como si fuera natural que no hubiera feromonas y natural vivir como un humano común y corriente.  
Entonces, es posible que haya estado utilizando ese tipo de uniforme de gimnasia apestoso todo este tiempo sin sentir ni el más ligero cambio a su alrededor... _El recuerdo que de repente le vino a la mente le hizo fruncir la frente como si de pronto tuviera mucho asco_. Era una feromona tan repugnante y potente que todavía, incluso aunque pasaran días, podía sentirla pinchando la punta de su nariz. Como si no hubiera lavado la ropa nunca antes o como si la feromona hubiese decidido atascarse en la tela. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder concentrarse otra vez.

**"¿Qué vas a beber hoy?"**

**"He estado tomando mucho café. Bien... Limonada. Muy fría."**

**"Sí."**

Cuando vio a Jooheon, sonriendo alegremente como una pequeña estrella, _sintió que todas estas desagradables feromonas habían sido olvidadas en un segundo_. Incluso más que al inicio. Va a la mesa con un paso ligero y saca su tarea... Luego, **el dolor en la nariz de Kang se eleva nuevamente hasta las alturas**. Cuando levantó la cabeza con los ojos desenfocados, una Omega desconocida estaba parada en el mostrador. La mirada de Kang se volvió hacia ella y luego hacía la carta sobre la madera. _Eso fue lo que le hizo sentir terriblemente confundido_. Una Omega con una carta, despidiendo feromonas lo suficientemente intensas como para estimular a Kang, que estaba muy lejos. Además, escuchó a varias personas chismorrear mientras miraban a Jooheon. Se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al mostrador. Él parecía como si no supiera nada, era natural que no supiera nada... _Pero verlo parado como idiota le hizo sentir frustrado._  
Antes de que Jooheon lo sostuviera entre las manos, le arrebató la carta como si quisiera robarla. Mirando más de cerca, incluso podía decir que fue algo muy dramático.   
Era fácil dejar feromonas en cosas como estas porque era una Omega, no un Alfa. Y parecía a punto de entrar en su ciclo de calor. Kang, que apenas había disimulado su disgusto y que había estado mirando el sobre durante un buen rato, de pronto miró también a Jooheon. Cuando un Omega le da a un Alfa algo con esta marca significaba una cosa. **Sexo**. Sin embargo, como Jooheon era un Beta tenía esa calma incolora e inodora de siempre. _¿Qué significa marcar a una beta que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa marcar?_

**"¿La conoces?"**

**"¿Qué? No. Es la primera vez que la veo".**

Además, Jooheon había dicho que era una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Dijo que ni siquiera le había dicho **hola** antes de este día.

Kang tomó el sobre desde todas las direcciones posibles. Las feromonas del Omega se borraron fácilmente con solo hacerlo una cuantas veces pero, _el sentimiento desagradable continuó durante un buen rato más._ Sin embargo, fue difícil decirle a Jooheon lo que pasaba así que Kang se escondió en sus libros y leyó tanto como le fue posible... Pero lo miraba de vez en cuando para ver que tanto hacía. Tenía un humor complicado, estaba nervioso y mostraba una cara que estaba ardiendo. Se paró otra vez y lo enfrentó, _aunque no sabía que caso tenía hacerlo._

**"Ah... No es la gran cosa. Dijo que era una cliente que me había visto desde antes".**

La mirada de Kang estaba fija en la carta y vagaba para arriba y hacía abajo como si estuviera perdido por un tiempo entre Jooheon y las letras y las vulgares feromonas. Ahora parecía saber donde se habían encontrado por primera vez esa Omega y él, _y eso le molestaba infinitamente._ Si había dado con él una vez, eso significaba que podía existir una segunda y entonces, una tercera.  
Su sexualidad, un poco excesivamente más determinada de lo habitual, también parecía afectada por este nuevo suceso así que, mientras miraba esa cara roja y nerviosa con esas manos temblorosas, su interior se volvió complicado. Además, ahora, cuando lo piensa con más cuidado, puede decir que existía un rincón que estaba molesto y confundido desde el primer encuentro que tuvo con Jooheon. Moochan, a quien Kang conoce terriblemente bien, estaba ansioso por ocultar su mal genio en la escuela. Conocía lo difícil que era ser el hijo menor y ser quién recibía las expectativas más altas de la familia. _Expectativas que_ _impulsarían_ _la empresa familiar hasta el mismísimo sol._ Sería una carga para Moochan tener un gran accidente en una escuela secundaria de gran nivel donde hay muchos niños de clase alta y aún así, cometió violencia dentro de la escuela... _Porque debió pensar que Jooheon valía la pena._ Hasta ahora, Kang solo pensaba que Jooheon era el objetivo principal porque era el pobre en una escuela de nivel superior. Una cosa rara pero que le daba una explicación que parecía ser la correcta... _Moochan dijo que Jooheon trabajaba en su tienda e hizo una expresión con los dedos que le quería dar a entender algo así como que era otro de sus prostitutos._ Era tan estúpido. Tan estúpido que hablara así y que de todos modos lograra hacerlo enojar.

La mirada de Kang permaneció en el rostro de Jooheon, donde aún se veía un pequeño rubor rojizo. No quería quedarse allí por más tiempo, a pesar de que tenía bastantes minutos libres hasta la próxima clase en la academia. Específicamente, _no quería ver más de esa cara..._  
La conclusión de sus sentimientos ya estaba clara, pero cuando lo miraba a la cara se sentía mal sin ninguna razón. Quería, dejar de lado ese sentimiento de que tenía una posibilidad inútil con él.


	19. 14.1

**"Lee Kang, ¿Por qué no puedes concentrarte hoy? ¿Ocurrió algo?"**

**"..."**

A pesar de que regresó a la academia relativamente temprano, no pudo concentrarse durante la clase en absoluto así que, como era de esperar, _escuchó un regaño que incluía su nombre por primera vez en la vida._ Kang estaba molesto también. Después de todo, nunca había tenido tantas respuestas incorrectas o ejercicios sin terminar.

**"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Tienes algo más importante en lo que preocuparte como para arruinar tus clases de la academia?"**

**"No me siento tan bien el día de hoy."**

_Así que lo pasaron por alto._

Al final, solamente caminó frente a la academia por un tiempo considerable y dejó que la brisa fría le golpeara en la cabeza lo suficiente como para enfriar el ininteligible calor.

**"¿Nos detenemos en el café?"**

**"Por favor, solo llévame a casa".**

**"Sí, señor."**

El conductor no hizo preguntas sobre por qué había decidido tomar un destino distinto al habitual porque, después de todo, esta parece ser una manía típica de Kang para días grises como estos. No se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para molestarse por cosas tan pequeñas, _e ir a la cafetería contaba como una de ellas._  
Kang levantó la mano y se hundió profundamente en su asiento, cubriendo su rostro hasta la mitad. No miró por la ventana para nada o volteó la cabeza, simplemente decidió cerrar los ojos y obligarse a dormir para que el café de Jooheon, ubicado en el boulevard cerca de la academia, dejara de parecer una tentación.


	20. 15

Antes de que comenzara la primera clase, fue el momento del llamado **autoaprendizaje**. Había notado desde el principio que Jooheon, sentado en el asiento delantero, miraba detrás de él como si estuviera buscando un momento adecuado para hablar, pero Kang fingió no saberlo. Tenía un libro de vocabulario en inglés y al ver las hojas esparcidas sobre el escritorio, era obvio que quería demostrar lo que ya había memorizado. Si fuera como en un día habitual, Kang lo habría reconocido y elogiado mucho antes de que Jooheon siquiera intentara contemplarlo, _pero hoy no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo así._

**"La prueba de vocabulario en inglés de hoy abarca desde la página 25 a la 50 ¿Verdad?"**

**"Correcto."**

Preguntó, aunque obviamente ya lo sabía. Desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando abrió el libro de vocabulario en inglés en su escritorio, estaba constantemente mirando desde la página 25 hasta la página 50. Su corazón ansioso se dejó ver muy claramente, pero Kang respondió con una respuesta corta y actuó como si no supiera lo que pasaba. Los hombros redondos del chico parecían excepcionalmente caídos esta vez así que Kang volvió a abrir la boca sin saberlo. Quería preguntarle si se había esforzando mucho para la prueba de vocabulario y también decirle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Sin embargo, antes de que la voz saliera de sus labios, Kang se levantó de su asiento con un impulso intenso. Jooheon volvió la cabeza y preguntó con voz lenta:

**"¿A dónde vas?"**

**"A la oficina del maestro".**

**"Ah."**

La boca de Jooheon se abrió de nuevo, como si deseara preguntarle un poco más sobre todo lo que pasaba con él, pero se volvió de nuevo, fingiendo ser discreto... El estado de ánimo de Kang cayó al suelo ante la apariencia de Jooheon, encogido en su asiento como un neumático sin aire. El hecho de que no aceptó correctamente algunas de sus palabras _¿Era suficiente para que estuviese tan deprimido?_ Es decir, en este momento se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en una persona muy mala y tal vez, en el peor hombre del universo entero. Sin embargo, fue Jooheon, no Kang, quien hizo las cosas de un modo incorrecto entonces, _¿Por qué parece tan desesperado por volver a cruzar palabras con él?_

Kang mordió la carne dentro de su boca.

**"Tengo que traerles la encuesta para el álbum de graduación".**

Al final, agregó palabras para Jooheon, que ya se había dado la vuelta.

**"Entonces yo..."**

**"Voy a ir solo. La primera clase va a comenzar pronto, así que debo intentar despejar un poco mi cabeza y una caminata a la oficina va a caerme muy bien."**

**"Sí..."**

Como si hubiera estado esperando por esto, rápidamente se puso de pie, haciendo que Kang no tuviera más remedio que presionar su cuerpo nuevamente hacía abajo, intentando hacer que se sentara. Solamente después de eso, salió del salón con un paso rápido y desinteresado... Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Kang levantó la mano y se frotó la frente lentamente. _Nada de lo que ha planeado hasta el momento está saliendo bien..._ Y el hecho de que sintiera un extraño malestar en el estómago lo volvió todavía peor. Fue un flujo de decisiones y pensamientos difíciles de entender incluso para él mismo. La cara de Kang estaba tranquila como de costumbre, pero el interior hervía silenciosamente como una olla a presión.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, a la que había llegado, y luego se traslado al asiento que estaba junto al escritorio.

**"Oh, Kang. ¿Vienes por la encuesta?"**

El maestro de aula parecía feliz de encontrarse con Kang, pero él no dijo ninguna respuesta para su pregunta. Solamente lo miró, y tomó los folletos que tenían el cuestionario sobre si era **sí** o **no** y las especificaciones para el álbum de graduación. Era fácil darse cuenta de que respuesta prefería la escuela, incluso sin leer las hojas con mucha atención. La mayoría de ellas eran más bien preguntas que no significaban mucho y que más parecían encargadas de llenar el espacio en blanco.

**"Debes estar ocupado, así que lamento seguir haciendo que hagas recados como estos. No lo hagas todo tú solo ¿** **Entendido** **?"**

**"Está bien, puedo manejarlo."**

**"Por cierto,** **Jooheon** **está muy ansioso en estos días. Sus resultados están siendo buenos últimamente, pero necesita trabajar un poco más para los exámenes parciales. Kang también tiene talento para enseñar ¿Eh?"**

**"¿Enseñar...?"**

Las palabras salieron más fuertes sin su conocimiento, así que al final, sorprendido por el poder de su voz, extendió la mano y tocó su boca. El maestro sonrió y golpeó el antebrazo de Kang con toda la palma... Como fue tutor desde la escuela primaria hasta la escuela secundaria, estaba bastante cerca de enseñar al nivel de un maestro de aula. Gracias a que su profesor era muy talentoso en la enseñanza de las matemáticas, pudo comprender correctamente el concepto desde una edad temprana así que ha estado navegando sin muchos problemas hasta ahora. No obstante, entre los adultos que ha conocido, _el maestro de aula es el que intenta más fervientemente hacer que Joo-heon alcance los ideales que parece tener para él..._ Kang no simpatizaba con estas ideas, pero tenía que decir que rendía homenaje a sus esfuerzos. Pensó que esforzarse era genial, pero a medida que crecía se dio cuenta de que no se trataba solamente de eso y de que los caminos no siempre eran tan fáciles como parecían. Quería dar un poco de ayuda a estos planes, tal vez para sentirse mejor consigo mismo... _Y fue por eso que Kang le prestó atención a_ _Jooheon_ _desde el comienzo del semestre_. Todo fue por culpa del maestro de aula, porque el maestro parecía preocuparse mucho por el entorno familiar de Jooheon y terminó por contagiarle el interés. Al menos, gracias a él, durante el tiempo de clase, Jooheon logró abrir un libro y sentarse sin caer dormido

Sin embargo, a diferencia de su intención inicial, _ahora sentía que se había acercado demasiado._

**"Maestro, ya sabe... Quizá yo..."**

**"¿Eh?"**

El maestro de aula abrió los ojos de par en par, esperando a que siguiera con su oración... _Pero Kang no pudo continuar fácilmente._ El profesor de aula ha estado interesado en Jooheon durante bastante tiempo, pero puede que no supiera sobre su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Aunque claro, no estaba seguro de si eso era lo correcto. Era un problema incluso si el maestro de aula lo sabía, y era un problema incluso si él no lo sabía. Además, si ese fuera el caso, no sería prudente sacar a relucir la historia de Jooheon trabajando en un establecimiento de entretenimiento en un momento como este. Y si no lo sabía, significaría hablar del pasado de Jooheon con una persona que no tenía nada que ver con él. Al final, de cualquier manera, no era bueno contarle sobre lo que había escuchado así que Kang comenzó a sacar una historia diferente.

**"Bueno, la beca... Me gustaría que se la diera sin ponerlo a prueba".**

**"¿** **Uh** **? ¿Por qué?"**

**"Si se lo va a dar, solo hágalo. Él ya está bajo mucho estrés. Si no lo consigue, tendrá que conseguir más trabajos a tiempo parcial."**

**"Está más motivado de lo esperado, así que me gustaría intentar llevarlo más allá de su capacidad. Además no soy yo, es la decisión de la fundación de becas".**

Kang miró hacia abajo como si fuera patético intentar llegar a un acuerdo con el maestro de aula, y después rodó los ojos de un lado para otro mientras se ponía a sudar. En realidad, ya se había dado cuenta de que la fuente de la beca era el profesor de aula. **Solamente él.** Era extraño que quisiera darle el dinero no solo de la matrícula, sino también de los gastos de manutención y honestamente, _nunca había oído hablar de un programa como ese_. Incluso si hubiera tales becas, los estándares eran demasiado confusos. Es decir, asistencia y subir un poco las calificaciones cuando en realidad ya estaba por debajo del nivel estándar. Era algo que parecía estar hecho a la medida de Jooheon. Quizá, el maestro de aula, que tomó en cuenta las circunstancias del chico, quiso ayudar un poco. Dijo que tenía que mejorar las calificaciones porque deseaba darle a Jooheon, quien renunció a sus estudios, la oportunidad de mirar hacia adelante finalmente y hacerse de sus propias metas.  
Los pensamientos de ese hombre no parecían tan malos, así que hizo coincidir las palabras de manera apropiada.

**"No, si vas a dárselo de todos modos, hágalo rápido. No quiero que Joo-heon busque otro trabajo por puro miedo a no quedar en el programa."**

Ni siquiera podía decirle que los trabajos que tomaba eran de muy mala calidad así que los pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente se volvieron instantáneamente desagradables. Feos a tal punto que la faz de Kang se endureció. El maestro de aula, que estaba frente a él, murmuró excusas porque estaba intentando guardar las apariencias.

**"Pero yo…"**

**"Espere."**

Fue como un instinto. Como si notara que alguien se estaba acercando incluso cuando no se escuchaba ningún sonido en especial. Después de cortar las palabras del profesor con firmeza, Kang levantó la cabeza, miró por la puerta trasera de la oficina de la escuela y no pudo quitar los ojos de allí durante unos largos segundos... No sabía por qué, _pero sus sentidos se habían movido rápidamente._ Sintió que alguien que conocía muy bien abriría la puerta pronto y así, como para probar su teoría, la puerta corrediza se abrió silenciosamente poco después de un rato, y alguien asomó la cabeza primero: **Era** **Jooheon** **.** Kang, que lo vio, suspiró levemente y se sacudió el cabello. El rostro familiar del niño era tan natural, que todavía podía sentir la sensación abrumadora en su pecho.

**"… Le dije que escribiera el formulario de solicitud ".**

**"Por eso vino Yeo Joo-heon".**

**"Exacto."**

El maestro se sorprendió porque estaba completando las palabras mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Jooheon. El chico, que parecía extrañamente deprimido cada vez que venía a la oficina, caminaba con cuidado, moviendo las manos hacia adelante y hacía atrás igual a si estuviera terriblemente nervioso por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Jooheon, quien lentamente se acercó al frente del maestro, sonrió primero a Kang y luego le dio una expresión bastante amable al hombre. A primera vista, parecía estar sujetando una solicitud de beca. Kang pensó que era algo ya muy pasado de moda, pero dado que parecía un trámite bastante profesional y que iba acorde con su juego, no le quedó más que asentir un poco y mirar al profesor:

**"Entonces me retiro".**

**"No, vayan juntos. Solo tengo que archivar esto y se acabó."**

Jooheon siguió de cerca a Kang y salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás. La apariencia de este chico, la que veía en el salón y ahora en el pasillo, _nunca ha sido antiestética._ Incluso aunque podría considerarse un "niño pobre", no había un rincón vulgar en él y nunca le pareció que doblegara su orgullo ante las dificultades. Nunca se rendía y siempre parecía saber hacer lo que era mejor para él. Era lindo ver que no daba por sentado las pequeñas cosas que había logrado hasta ahora y que trataba de compensarlo dando su mejor esfuerzo en nombre de los demás. Es un beneficio de su cercanía, _verlo ser tan fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo_. Además, cuando le ofrece una bebida gratis con una cara tan orgullosa, es realmente...

Realmente...

Kang dejó de caminar ante sus pensamientos. De pie, en el medio del pasillo, miró a Jooheon, que estaba a su lado hasta que él también terminó por mirar hacía arriba.

**"¿He cometido un** **error** **?"**

Jooheon, quien sintió una atmósfera extraña desde la mañana, finalmente preguntó sus dudas con cuidado. Kang lo miró sin cambiar su expresión... Era lo más lógico de pensar, Jooheon tuvo que cometer un gran error si había logrado enfriar lo que aparentemente ya estaban construyendo entre los dos. Kang abrió lentamente la boca:

**"Tienes... Las mejillas sucias".**

**"¿Qué? ¿En serio?"**

Joo-heon se tocó la cara con asombro, pero Kang extendió la mano de inmediato y le apartó los dedos para poder frotar a voluntad sus pequeñas mejillas limpias. De arriba para abajo hasta que su piel blanca rápidamente se enrojeció, _como si le hubiese puesto colorante a la harina_... No sabía que decirle, ni por donde comenzar a explicarle sobre la beca y los trabajos que sabía había tomado en el pasado. Jooheon no hablaba demasiado sobre si mismo o sobre sus problemas y sin embargo, algunos episodios que sin querer iba sacando poco a poco fueron suficientes para adivinar lo mal que estaba. No tenía claro si tenía padres o no, pero si los hay, entonces no están cumpliendo con el papel que deberían. Su abuela se encuentra en un estado de salud en el que trabajar es imposible y dado que su hermana menor aún es joven y es Omega, sabe que siente que debería protegerla en lugar de compartir sus responsabilidades.  
Nadie puede culpar a Jooheon por elegir ese camino, pero le dolía todavía recordar lo que había dicho Moochan. Era la vida de Jooheon, y Kang no merecía culparlo por venderse a si mismo como única opción porque debió pensar que era necesario en su momento. _La opción más fácil._ Kang frotó la inocente mejilla de Jooheon varias veces más...

**"Cuando obtengas la beca, recuerda que la mitad es gracias a mi."**

**"¿Eh? Oh, ¡Por supuesto! ¿Pero podré hacerlo? Ya viste, apenas acabo de..."**

**"Te lo dije. Tendrás un 100 por ciento."**

Jooheon sonrió y se rió como si pensara que hablar con Kang era lo mejor que podía pasarle en la vida. Su rostro era tan bonito que quiso poner un dedo en su frente blanca y frotarla también hasta volverlo tan rojo como lo estaba el resto.  
Kang suspiró y abrió la puerta del aula... Lo que importaba no era el pasado, sino un nuevo futuro. Un camino en el que debía brindarle suficiente apoyo económico y expectativas para el futuro con la esperanza de que no volviera a caer en el camino equivocado... _Y en el que pudiera limpiar su entorno para no quedar atrapado en las cosas sucias del ayer._

Trató de recordar el rostro borroso de la Omega que le había entregado la carta, pero solo consiguió que los músculos se le abultaran cerca de la mandíbula, _cuando comenzó a apretar los dientes._


	21. 16

Jooheon bostezó sin pensar en taparse la boca. _Esto fue posible porque el café estaba completamente vacío._ El reloj que colgaba de la pared tenía un minutero que se movía muy despacio, y una manecilla que seguía señalando las **9:05** desde lo que se sintió como una eternidad.   
Queda una hora completa para que llegue Kang así que ni siquiera hay un solo cliente en las mesas. Bueno, es obvio que Kang no siempre tiene que llegar al mismo tiempo, pero _¿Por qué no llega en el momento adecuado?_ Los clientes empezaron a entrar unos 10 minutos antes de que Kang hiciera su aparición y, como no lo vieron sentado en el lugar de siempre, simplemente decidieron salir del café e irse como una silenciosa marea baja. Eran personas que tenían un propósito claro después de todo: **Les gustaba ver a Kang.**

Jooheon intentó recordar la figura que veía todos los días. Su altura se elevaba lo suficiente como para decir que sobresalía una cabeza o dos más que los otros hombres y además daba la impresión de que si uno de sus hombros te golpeaba accidentalmente podía hacerte rodar unas tres vueltas hacia atrás antes de caer. Por lo general parecía tener un caparazón hecho de puro acero, pero su interior era suave y bastante tierno como para ser real... De repente, el recuerdo de una poesía clásica que Kang había leído en medio de la clase apareció en su cabeza y le provocó chasquear la lengua. _¡Se había olvidado completamente de copiarlo!_ Pero fue en el momento en el que estaba hurgando en su mochila por una copia de la poesía de Kang, que el teléfono móvil de Jooheon, que no suena muy bien, comenzó a vibrar débilmente hasta hacer estremecer su pierna. Con rapidez, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La mayoría de las personas que se comunican directamente al teléfono móvil de Jooheon eran solo dos. **Hee-** **ju** y su **abuela**... Y muy de vez en cuando, la dueña del café. En caso de emergencia, solo estaba disponible en la recepción de la escuela por lo que ni siquiera había intercambiado números con otras personas del salón y lo mismo había sucedido con Kang, al que había estado muy unido en estos días. Más bien, debido a que estaban demasiado apegados, ni siquiera sintieron la necesidad de pasarse sus teléfonos.

Jooheon contestó la llamada telefónica después de verificar el nombre en la pantalla LCD externa que se había desvanecido en amarillo.

**"Ay, esta chica. ¿Por qué no me llamas más a menudo?**

**< Vaya, regañando desde el principio. ¿Cómo esta la abuela? ¿Cómo estas tú?>**

**"Si tanto quieres saber, entonces ven a verla directamente".**

**< Quiero, te lo juro. Pero en estos días tengo entrevistas, prácticas, escuela, es una repetición infinita. Ni siquiera puedo respirar.>**

**"Sí, sí, siempre eres la más ocupada ¿Estás comiendo bien?"**

No fue hasta tarde que salió el instinto sobreprotector de Jooheon. Esto se debe principalmente a que es la primera llamada que le a hecho en aproximadamente un mes. Si Hee-ju hubiera sido un hombre, habría sido castigado mezclando algunas palabrotas bastante rudas y tal vez, incluso le hubiese colgado. _"Chica"_ estaba en el límite de las palabras duras que se le podían decir a una hermana menor.   
Él tenía un teléfono celular demasiado viejo pero había comprado el último modelo para Heeju y lo registró en un plan costoso que le permitía realizar llamadas y mensajes a larga distancia con el único fin de que pudiera contactarse a menudo con él. _¡Pero esta chica mala no lo contactó ni una vez!_ A veces la necesita mucho así que piensa que un mensaje o una llamada pequeñita estaría bien, pero como dijo, su tiempo de debut es corto. Era entendible que tuviera un ajetreo frenético. La agencia a la que pertenece Heeju era lo suficientemente famosa como para escuchar su nombre en cualquier lado, incluso para Jooheon, quien no puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sentó frente al televisor. Como era un lugar así, pensó que estaba en buenas manos, pero no podía dejar de lado sus preocupaciones.

**< No puedo comer. Tengo hambre y me voy a morir, pero todavía tengo que perder 2 kilogramos. ** **Uh** **, quiero comer un pretzel... Bueno, al menos hoy pude comprar una galleta espolvoreada con azúcar. >**

**"¿Dónde estás perdiendo peso?"**

La voz de Jooheon, que había sido bastante suave hasta el momento, rápidamente se volvió áspera en un segundo. Ella es muy delgada _¿Pero ahora se muere de hambre por perder peso?_ Es aún más ridículo cuando piensa en las muñecas de Hee-ju, que no son tan grandes y que dejan mucho espacio en su mano cuando la sostiene.  
Ya sea que conociera su corazón o no, su hermana decidió que estaba bien cambiar de tema: Habló de sus presentaciones, se quejó de lo difícil que era la coreografía que estaba aprendiendo en estos días y se jactó de lo buenas que eran sus calificaciones en la escuela incluso en medio de un tiempo tan ocupado. _Jooheon no pudo hacer más que mantener una sonrisa en su rostro._

**"Bien, bien. Cuando vengas aquí ¿Te gustaría comprar muchos pretzel? Si mañana te acercas un rato a casa después de la escuela..."**

**< ¡Si como eso, lo que he luchado hasta ahora será para nada! Pero bueno, ahora háblame de ti. ¿No hay nada especial? ¿Cómo va la escuela?>**

Por alguna razón, la forma de Kang, esa sonrisa que había dibujado dentro de sus párpados hace un tiempo, pareció comenzar a brillar con demasiada fuerza. De hecho, conocer a Lee Kang en si mismo fue lo más inusual en su vida... Jooheon normalmente se encargaba de correr para hacerse cargo del sustento de su abuela enferma y su hermana menor. No, correr es demasiado agradable. **Rodaba de un lado a otro,** se cayó, cojeó y, a veces, se arrastró a cuatro patas. No podía permitirse mantener cerca a otras personas que no fueran su familia pero sí, conoció a mucha gente mientras hacía todo tipo de trabajos a tiempo parcial... _Aunque más bien eran relaciones por pura conveniencia._ Una relación que ni siquiera había dejado rastro. Sin embargo, **Kang...**

Jooheon dejó de pensar por un momento y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Asintió lentamente: **"Todo está bien."**

**< Me alegro de que no haya nada especial. No te canses de más y reduce el tiempo de trabajo. ¡Si debuto ya no lo vas a necesitar!>**

**"OKAY. Yeo Hee-ju, creo completamente en ti".**

Como de costumbre, el último paso fue responder apropiadamente a las pomposas palabras de Hee-ju. Una vez que se abriera paso como celebridad, definitivamente ganaría una cantidad de dinero de verdad aterrador y compraría una casa solamente para él, _pero Jooheon sabía que no era fácil ni algo que se lograra de la noche a la mañana._ Aumentar el trabajo es necesario para que la abuela recupere la salud y su hermana pueda estar un poco en paz. Incluso si decía algo como eso, no era posible hasta obtener ingresos estables.  
Después de todo, _ahora son solo palabras inútiles..._

Jooheon, que colgó el teléfono, todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando miró hacía adelante. La llamada parecía haber sido bastante larga porque, uno a uno, los clientes iban entrando para ver si Kang ya estaba allí o simplemente para matar el tiempo tomando un café así que el timbre de la puerta sonaba constantemente. Mientras tomaba pedidos y preparaba las bebidas, las mesas vacías se llenaron y Jooheon aumentó la cantidad de veces que miraba constantemente por la ventana mientras preparaba _Americanos_ y _lattes_.  
En un momento, aunque estaba demasiado lejos de él, **lo vio**. Llevaba el uniforme escolar con el mismo diseño que el suyo, pero parecía un atuendo muy diferente cuando lo traía puesto tan diligentemente. Es una calle difícil de ver, pero Jooheon rápidamente reconoció a Kang así que se rompió en una increíble sonrisa sin saberlo.... _Pero cuando encontró a una chica desconocida a su lado_ , _solamente pudo inclinar la cabeza y suspirar._ Jooheon no fue el único que centró su atención en Kang. Los ojos de las personas, que son clientes del café y los que caminan por las calles, también estaban con los ojos moviéndose por aquí y por allá al compás de sus pisadas, aunque Kang no pareció darse cuenta en absoluto. Estaba con una chica que era mucho más pequeña que él. Una niña con uniforme escolar de una escuela desconocida y que se pasaba el pelo largo detrás de las orejas cada determinado tiempo. Los ojos de Jooheon se estrecharon lentamente. No sabe quién es o de dónde se conocen, pero parece muy familiarizado con ella... 

Kang se despidió de la chica y entró en el café así que hizo sonar la campana... El joven, quien inadvertidamente volvió su mirada hacia el mostrador, parecía tener una mirada desconocida. Mucho más fría que las otras veces. La expresión era siempre la misma pero ahora, como si quisiera ocultar sus sentimientos, Kang parpadeó rápidamente frente a él. Una, dos, tres veces seguidas... Jooheon pensó que era como una persona que accidentalmente había sido atrapada por la oscuridad interior _¿Pero por qué?_ Y en un instante, sus ridículos pensamientos se dispersaron y Jooheon se encontró haciendo un ovillo con la boca. No era de su incumbencia, por supuesto... Pero por alguna razón, se esforzó un poco más de lo habitual.

**"Bienvenido ¿Qué te gustaría beber hoy?"**

**"Ah, limonada. Parece que hay mucha gente hoy así que tómalo con calma".**

Jooheon respondió dándole una sonrisa. A Kang le gustaba la limonada incluso más que los americanos o el café oscuro así que, tan pronto como abrió la tapa azul, el olor agridulce comenzó a pincharle en la nariz hasta hacer que acumulara espontáneamente un montón de saliva en su boca. A Jooheon le parecía muy tierno, pero a él no le gusta el sabor amargo ni mucho menos el sabor agrio.   
Jooheon tomó una bandeja y se acercó a la mesa donde ahora estaba sentado Kang. Como de costumbre, dejó la limonada junto a él, quién pareció saltar de inmediato al libro de problemas matemáticos... Al cabo de un segundo o dos, simplemente volvió la cabeza en su dirección y lo miró antes de observar también cada parte de la cafetería.

**"La tarea es sobre poesía clásica, solo tienes que llenar los espacios en blanco y hacer una reseña de una obra literaria."**

Dijo que volvería después de que terminara la academia.


	22. 17

Aunque era tarde, había clientes debido a que Kang se estaba quedando hasta el amanecer. Hoy en día, casi todos los días, Kang se detiene en el café una vez más después de la academia para mirar la tarea de Jooheon y luego permanece a su lado hasta la hora límite. _Por supuesto, eso no significaba que Kang le ayudara a cerrar el café._ Nunca quiso ayudar a bajar la cortina o a poner candado a la puerta. No obstante, mientras Jooheon barría y limpiaba el café, cuando pasa la escoba por los azulejos, levantaba un pie y luego levantaba el otro.

**"Yeo Joo-heon, hay polvo aquí".**

Es algo de casi todos los días, Kang allí, señalando el polvo en la esquina del café con un dedo mientras estaba sentado en una posición recta y bastante hermosa. Incluso después de tomar clases hasta el amanecer, la apariencia del hombre, estirando los dedos con gracia, esa mirada cansada y esa atmósfera helada... _Era mucho más que maravillosa._

Jooheon frotó silenciosamente el lado que había sido mencionado, con un trapeador. No era como si hubiera querido que Kang limpiara con él porque la limpieza es un trabajo tan importante como preparar bebidas. Además, Kang ya estaba soportando suficientes problemas solo por venir a la cafetería dos veces en un día y ayudarlo con su tarea. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse raro por fregar el piso junto a un "señor noble."

**"Termina rápido y ven a sentarte conmigo".**

**"Bueno, espera un minuto…"**

Fue más incómodo cuando lo apuró así. _¿Cenicienta se sentiría de esa manera?_ Como trabajaba en un café, incluso se ponía un delantal, dándole una atmósfera más similar a la muchacha en la película. Entonces, tan pronto como terminó con sus deberes, Jooheon se desabrochó apresuradamente la ropa de trabajo y se sentó al otro lado de Kang para concentrarse en un aburrido poema clásico. Después de corregir las partes incorrectas en la interpretación en blanco, Kang y Jooheon empacaron sus libros y se levantaron de sus lugares. Mientras Jooheon apagaba las luces del interior del mostrador, Kang estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la entrada. Finalmente, Jooheon apagó el letrero de neón y cerró la puerta.  
  
Aunque era mayo, el clima estaba estupendo así que sus brazos se sentían bastante frescos al utilizar solo una camisa.

**"Yo te llevaré".**

**"Gracias."**

**"No es nada."**

_Era la misma respuesta todos los días._ Kang inevitablemente se llevaba a Jooheon, diciendo que de todos modos tenían que pasar por ese camino. Que era lo menos que podía hacer después de tantas bebidas gratis y, aunque al principio era bastante pesado tratar con él, pronto se comenzó a acostumbrar a esto.

El sedán negro, esperando a Kang, siempre estaba estacionado en el mismo lugar. Era hora de que los dos siguieran adelante, subieran y luego fueran a un lugar diferente. Pero Jooheon, que estaba mirando a su alrededor sin darse cuenta, dejó de caminar cuando vio a una criaturita agachada en una esquina. Cuando se acercó un poco más e Inclinó la cabeza, vio que una persona le había dado de comer a un gato callejero. No eran exactamente croquetas, sino salchichas de carne.

**"Ah."**

**"¿Te gustan los gatos?"**

Cuando hizo ese sonido de alivio, Kang realizó una pregunta extraña sobre lo que había entendido con ver su reacción. Jooheon nunca había pensado en eso, en si le gustaban los gatos o no, pero igual se quedó observando en silencio al gato callejero durante varios segundos más. Durante ese breve silencio, Kang vio un rastro extraño en sus ojos. **"Creo que este es mejor".** Dijo. Pero mientras se concentraba en la forma de su cabeza, no había podido entender la respuesta que fluyó lentamente de sus labios. Kang preguntó:

**"¿Este? ¿Hablas de que los gatos son mejores que los perros?"**

**"No, de la salchicha".**

Fue una respuesta muy seria, sin ningún tipo de alegría. Jooheon había recordado que cuando tenía cinco años menos de lo que tiene ahora, compró salchichas baratas para Heeju y él solo tragó saliva y aire. Ahora tampoco tiene el suficiente dinero como para comprar un paquete de ellas y aún si lo tuviera, se siente como que es un desperdicio gastar incluso una pequeña cantidad de dinero en bocadillos tan inútiles. Se frotó la punta de la nariz una vez y caminó hacia adelante, pero luego se quedó quieto nuevamente. Miró hacia atrás en busca de algo y descubrió que Kang todavía estaba allí. Con una mano cubriendo su boca.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"¿Estás hablando enserio?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

No pudo escuchar lo que murmuró así que Jooheon frunció el ceño y volvió con Kang. Es la hora más oscura del día, por lo que solo le queda apoyarse en la tenue luz de la farola para echarle un vistazo completo a su cara. Cuando llegó a un lugar que estaba a solo tres o cuatro pasos de distancia, Kang de repente extendió la mano, que había estado cubriendo su boca durante todo este tiempo, y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Jooheon.

**"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"De verdad… Hay momentos en los que pienso que eres increíble".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Me diste una respuesta inesperada. Vamos a la tienda de conveniencia, te compraré salchichas".**

En lugar de esparcir su cabello, agarró la muñeca de Jooheon y caminó hacia la tienda de conveniencia como si estuviera bastante ansioso por llegar allí. Jooheon, quien sin darse cuenta siguió sus pasos, se detuvo tardíamente. Le molestaban los comportamientos repetidos e ininteligibles. Sobre todo, _odiaba que le tuvieran compasión._ Podía comprar salchichas con su propio dinero así que Jooheon levantó la mano, la sacudió, hizo un sonido extraño con la boca y se enfrentó a la cara de Kang. Pero él... _Parecía como si fuera a estallar en carcajadas en cualquier momento_. Su boca estaba llena y sus mejillas se levantaban. Sus ojos, siempre fríos, trazaron una suave línea, como si quisiera reírse de él por su plática de las salchichas así que Jooheon olvidó incluso la más pequeña señal de la irritación que lo había golpeado hasta hace un momento. Luego, tomó su mano nuevamente y Kang lo arrastró a una tienda de conveniencia.

La noche estaba demasiado oscura así que cuando entraron en la habitación luminosa, se sintió cegado momentáneamente. Kang se movió de inmediato mientras Jooheon seguía luchando contra el aturdimiento y sin embargo, sus manos se llenaron de todo tipo de bocadillos y postres que su acompañante estaba escogiendo para él. Pronto, y en mucho menos de un minuto, sus dos manos y brazos tenían galletas, caramelos, gelatinas, chocolates, leche y un balde de salchichas de buena calidad. Aunque lo aceptó porque le fascinó la expresión de Kang, _pronto levantó los ojos con fiereza y miró al hombre que estaba a su lado._

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Me gusta este."**

Kang sacó unas salchicha y la agitó frente a los ojos de Jooheon hasta que lo hizo sentir como un gato callejero. Debido a su temperamento, podía ser capaz de tomar el empaque y aventarlo a su cabeza, pero había demasiadas cosas en su mano como para hacerlo realidad. 

**"No me gustan mucho los chistes como este".**

**"No estoy jugando, solo lo tomé porque pensé que estaba bien".**

Jooheon, que estaba hablando con una voz que reprimía su ira, frunció la frente ante la inesperada respuesta.

**"¿Sabes que el examen de mitad de período comenzará la próxima semana? No puedo ir a verte en esos días porque tengo que prepararme para el examen. No te saltes la tarea, come todo esto, mantente con energía, hazlo bien y también estudia mucho."**

Kang tomó juguetonamente un trozo de chocolate y lo agitó frente a él. _Jooheon cerró la boca porque estaba avergonzado por su temperamento de hace un rato_. Sabía que pronto sería el examen de mitad de período, pero no estaba al tanto de que esto cambiaría el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Hasta ahora, los días de examen eran utilizados como cualquier otro día así que iba a su trabajo a tiempo parcial y luego se iba a dormir a la escuela. Era la primera vez que pensaba completamente en prepararse para un examen. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía sentido que Kang pasara tanto tiempo con él porque quería ir a la escuela de medicina y ser parte de la empresa de su padre así que, si toma eso en cuenta, puede decir que la consideración que le ha tenido hasta ahora es excesiva.

**"De acuerdo."**

_Un sedán negro familiar estaba parado en silencio frente a la tienda de conveniencia_. Kang abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y miró a Jooheon. Jooheon inclinó la cabeza y se subió al auto con todos esos bocadillo tambaleandose en sus brazos. Ciertamente no hay brechas entre los dos, pero las próximas semanas, cuando Kang no vendrá al café... **Ya estaban doliendo.**


	23. 18

**"Hola, nos estábamos preguntando ... Había un chico que venía siempre por aquí".**

**"Claro. No puede venir debido a los exámenes parciales."**

**"Oh ya veo. Gracias."**

_No era algo por lo que agradecerle._

Jooheon subió lentamente la cabeza hacía el frente y notó como el cliente salía de **Burinake** **Café.** Sería agradable si al menos decidieran comprar una taza de lo que fuera y salir, como para aparentar. _Pero parecía inútil permanecer tanto tiempo en un local que no tenía a Lee Kang sentado en una de sus mesas._ Incluso los clientes que estaban sentados en las sillas de junto, levantaron la mirada ante las palabras de Jooheon y luego se fueron uno por uno. No preguntado porque no tuvieron el coraje, pero todos tenían curiosidad sobre lo mismo.

Tan pronto como estuvo vacío, miró alrededor del café y suspiró brevemente, luego se sentó en el asiento que estaba dentro del mostrador. Las ventas se redujeron casi a la mitad en tan solo unos pocos días. No hubo una gran diferencia el primer día de su ausencia, _pero la paciencia de los clientes no duró mucho más que eso_ . A la tarde siguiente le llegaron muchas preguntas sobre por qué no estaba Kang y luego dijeron que ellos tampoco iban a venir. Después de todo, Kang impulsaba las ventas del café como si fuera toda una celebridad _¿Debería estar preocupado por esto o debería estar agradecido por su ardua labor?_  
Jooheon miró el estado de las ventas con una mirada sutil, luego sacudió la cabeza y bajó la pantalla de la laptop donde estaban todas las gráficas. De todos modos, no era como si fuera su propio café así que no había razón para pensar profundamente.

Estiró los brazos, se recargó contra la encimera y apoyó la barbilla en su mano. Mientras miraba por la ventana, naturalmente se encontró con el gran edificio de la academia y miró a Kang, caminando como si nada estuviera pasando con él. La clase magistral había terminado antes de tiempo, al menos parecía que sería así hasta que terminaran los exámenes de fin de periodo. Los labios de Jooheon entonces se volvieron flácidos. Comprendía que no podía estar en el café porque se encontraba estudiando para un examen pero, _¿Por qué cambiaría su actitud incluso en la escuela?_ Era difícil intercambiar una palabra con él porque estudiaba apasionadamente y siempre con esa mirada tan fría en la cara.

Debido a sus pensamientos repetitivos, Jooheon abultó los labios. Era innegable que Kang fuera una buena persona, pero eso no significaba que siempre fuera amigable con él. Básicamente era alguien... **Infinitamente voluble**. Sus sentimientos y emociones cambiaban rápidamente por razones que Jooheon ni siquiera podía adivinar y lo peor de todo esto era que el estado de ánimo de Kang simplemente no se revelaba en su rostro. Quizá había sido porque fue criado en una familia estricta o porque el ambiente relajado le daba a Kang más desventajas que ventajas. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba la fecha del examen de mitad de período, era difícil aguantar al chico que era terriblemente sensible con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Mientras recordaba las palabras que escuchó de Kang en la escuela, el puchero de Jooheon se volvió lentamente más marcado: **_"Después." "¿Es importante?" "Después del examen." "¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora?" "Puedes hacer eso por tu cuenta." "¿De verdad tienes curiosidad?" "Hagámoslo más tarde, más tarde"._**

**"Sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte".**

Después de escupir una palabra así de extraña, revisó el cajón del mostrador y sacó un trozo gigante de chocolate oscuro. Maldición, ¡Todo esto era un enorme dolor de cabeza! Lo último que le preguntó fue _**"¿Te gustaría beber agua?"**_ Por supuesto, podía pedirle su tarea o hablar sobre algún libro de matemáticas, pero eligió deliberadamente una pregunta fácil que pudiera responder con rapidez utilizando un **sí** o **no** , dándole la cara ... No quería decir que se muriera por hablar con Kang a cada segundo de cada bendito día pero, están muy cerca el uno del otro dentro del aula de clases así que si no dicen una palabra en todo el día, _¿No sería esto algo muy incómodo?_ También era porque no hubo un momento para hablar adecuadamente con él ...

Con cara de descontento, se dedicó a masticar su chocolate relleno de almendras y luego, sacó sus bolsitas de gelatina también. Estaba claro que el hecho de que Kang le diera muchos bocadillos no significaba que tuviera que comerlo cuando quisiera hasta acabar con todo, pero no podía evitar hacerlo así cuando tenía estrés.

**"Si en realidad solo se trata de estudio, no sé por qué no quiere hablar conmigo".**

En el momento en que mordió el extremo de la bolsita de gelatina, Jooheon se molestó por el nuevo panorama que estaba circulando justo delante de él: Kang seguía allí, en el edificio de la academia ... **Y ahora la chica de pelo largo estaba a su lado.**

**"¿Por qué no hablamos más tarde? ¿Por qué no hablamos en otra ocasión? Tengo que estudiar. Mejor mañana. ¿Es algo que necesitas ahora?"**

Jooheon imitó exageradamente el tono de Kang y luego se levantó de golpe. Había una razón por la que estaba tan enojado y eso era básicamente porque cuando estaba a su lado colocaba una cara inusual y aterradora ¡Pero parecía unirse bastante bien con esa chica! Debido a que la academia y el café están relativamente cerca, puede verlo perfectamente desde su asiento en el mostrador _¡Y ya lo ha hecho muchas veces en cuestión de segundos!_ El otro día, cuando los vio cerca del café, pensó que tal vez ella tenía algo importante que decirle y que por eso estaban tan pegados... _Pero ahora lo dudaba por completo._ No era extraño que hubiera una chica cerca de él, quien era casi tan popular como las celebridades de la tele. También era natural tomarse un tiempo con una mujer incluso en medio de una temporada ocupada. Pero sigue enojado con él y ahora se lo atribuye al hecho de que presume. Es decir, Kang debe pensar que es el único que goza de gran popularidad, pero Jooheon también fue una persona que recibió una carta de amor... Aunque claro, la chica que se la había dado ni siquiera se dignó a mostrar su nariz después de eso.

Jooheon, que primero se mordía los labios y después hacía pucheros, cayó sobre el mostrador como un hombre que había abandonado toda esperanza. Tomó el sobre de gelatina y la tiró a la basura sin importarle completamente el hecho de no encestar ... **Y luego la campana sonó con fuerza.** Jooheon, quien comenzó a saludar por reflejo, se congeló tan pronto como levantó la cabeza. _Primero revisó el circuito cerrado de televisión._ Había uno en el lado de la puerta y uno más en el interior del mostrador, por lo que no debería existir por que existir algún punto ciego. También había un botón de emergencia en la parte inferior de la caja registradora que alertaba a una empresa de seguridad cuando se presionaba.

Solo después de extender la mano con cuidado y tocar el botón, Jooheon tragó saliva.

**"Mucho tiempo sin verte".**

**"..."**

La cara sonriente del hombre es brillante mientras saluda. Jooheon guarda silencio, evitando la mirada de **Moochan** y después, bajando la cabeza hasta perderse en las formas del piso. Era la primera vez que se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro desde la última vez que tuvieron una discusión en el gimnasio y además de eso, siempre estaba caminando con Kang o lo suficientemente concentrado en otra cosa como para siquiera prestarle atención.

**"Dejas la tienda y vienes a trabajar aquí, que chiste. Eunbi te cuidaba mucho. ¿Y ahora qué eres? Un bebé sin una manta".**

**"..."**

**"De todos modos ¿Cuánto ganas aquí? ¿Es la mitad de lo que recibías en" 8 "?**

**"..."**

**"Joder, ¿No vas a responder?"**

**"... No me va mal."**

**"Seguro estos lugares dan el sueldo más bajo. Ya sea un bar o un restaurante, ¿No crees que hay lugares en este país que encuentran mejores para tipos cómo tú? ¿Así de desesperado estabas aunque parece que el dinero lo es todo para ti ? Uff, tremendo idiota.**

_Lo que dijo Moochan no fue una completa mentira._ El salario que le pagaban en **"8"** era bastante elevado. A pesar de que se trataba de un negocio de entretenimiento para adultos, le entregaban una gran cantidad de efectivo cuando era el día de pago y las propinas que los clientes borrachos solían ponerle en el bolsillo del pantalón también eran generosamente buenas. Aunque el dueño del café tiende a cuidar el salario por hora mejor que otras tiendas, en comparación con el salario que recibió en **"8",** era un poco menos de 2/3 por mes. Sin embargo, hubo un error when Moochan dijo que el dinero lo era todo ... _Hwang Moo-chan no estaba aquí después de todo, y el ambiente de trabajo era muchísimo más ordenado._

Moochan, que constantemente hablaba con frases que no entendía y se movía por el café como si buscara algo, se acercó al mostrador. Jooheon todavía tenía la cabeza inclinada cuando levantó un dedo largo y presionó su frente.

**"Ah, pero no estoy aquí para decir algo como esto. Oye, no hagas que la gente se frustre tanto por culpa tuya".**

**"..."**

**"Niño, joder. Respóndeme".**

**"..."**

**"¡Respóndeme!"**

Con la mano con la que le estaba apuñalando la piel, le golpeó también la parte posterior de la cabeza. Jooheon cerró la boca y miró el otro empaque de gelatina que permanecía en el mostrador, el que había logrado apretar hasta destruirlo por completo. La gelatina de colores era tan ajena a la situación actual que parecía un producto de una realidad que no existía. No podía creer que algo como eso estaba en su boca hace un tiempo atrás y que en este momento tuviera una mano golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el sonido del viento. Jooheon casi apoya el frente en el mostrador.

**"Ugh ... No sé que me estás pidiendo que responda".**

**"Joder. Parece que necesitas una sacudida para conseguir aclarar tu mente ... Eso, o crees que puedes pasarte de listo conmigo".**

Jooheon apretó los dientes. Moochan tenía la costumbre de fingir estar en lo correcto cuando estaba equivocado y luego, parecía muy irritable mientras blandia un puño en su dirección. _Tal vez sea porque seguía cerrando la boca_ . Cuando miró como levantaba la mano, Jooheon apenas y separó los labios y soltó de golpe todo el aliento que tenía contenido.

**"Dime de qué ... ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Qué quieres que conteste?"**

**"... Mierda ¿De verdad?"**

Afortunadamente, esta vez no hubo más manos golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza ni manos agitándose en el aire con la intensión de clavarse en él ... _Pero era más que claro que algo había tocado la fibra sensible existente en Moochan._ Jooheon parpadeó lentamente, como un animalito asustado. Aunque estaba tratando de analizar el momento con la mayor rapidez posible, igual no podía entender lo que sea que lo estuviera incitando a comportarse así. Sin embargo, mientras el hombre continuara frente a él, el trabajo de Jooheon debería seguir siendo el de evitar a Moochan con todas sus fuerzas. _¿Pero por qué busca a alguien que no le gusta y entabla una disputa de esta magnitud? ¿Es acaso algo divertido para él?_

**"Oye, ¿Qué es lo que haz estado haciendo con Lee Kang últimamente? ¿Por qué estás siempre con él? ¿Es que acaso el mendigo está tratando de salir de la miseria ocupando una carta fuerte? ¿Es eso? ¿Eh? Maldito Beta."**

Era un sonido y una oración extraña. Algo que le hacía imposible determinar en que tipo de pensamiento se basaba para decir algo así pero que igual le había ocasionado tener la piel de los brazos de gallina. Además, estaba eso de insultarle llamándole constantemente **"Hombre beta". "Maldito Beta" "Asqueroso beta"** _¿Y qué podía decir cuando era la verdad?_ Es decir, no era mujer y mucho menos un Omega así que más que palabras destinadas a herirlo pare ser algo que pecaba por lo obvio.

**"Kang y yo no ..."**

**"¡Por supuesto que lo haces, joder! ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Lee Kang? Porque en lo que a mí respeta, puedo decir que estás jugando muy jodidamente con él."**

Moochan maldice con fuerza y escupe en el suelo del café. Jooheon desvío la mirada hacia el otro lado para fingir que no lo había notado y tal vez, _para pensar intentar en algo más inteligente que hacer para zafarse de eso._ Sin embargo, en ese momento sonó un timbre y un par de clientes entraron al café. Rápidamente, Jooheon levantó la cabeza y envió una mirada triste que pedía a gritos por _ayuda_ , pero ellos solamente murmuraron durante un buen rato, diciendo que **era** **horrible** y que sentían **una atmósfera dura** , y luego volvieron a salir ... Tocó el botón debajo del mostrador de nuevo, con sus dedos temblorosos y manchados de sudor. Le gustaría tanto presionarlo ahora mismo y dejar de lamentarse por lo que podría o no llegar a pasar, pero con este nivel de feromonas dominantes estaba seguro de que incluso si viniera una empresa entera de seguridad a la puerta del establecimiento regresarían por donde vinieron sin tomar ninguna acción en su contra. En lugar de resolverlo, es posible que les atemorice así que Jooheon se tragó el aliento y bajó la cabeza todavía más profundamente.  
Aun así, a medida que la gente entraba y salía, hacían que la situación se volviera un poco más clara para su atacante por lo que Moochan suspiró y movió un poco la cabeza ... El cabello castaño claro lo tiene disperso en la frente y también sobre sus orejas. Mientras se sacudía y como si fuera una escena creada a propósito, se muestra una perforación en su lóbulo y también algunas más en el arco de su oreja. Era algo que había visto varias veces en **"8".** Sabía bien que tenía un tatuaje en la nuca y un tatuaje de una máscara de duende con cuernos levantados y colmillos alargados en la espalda. A pesar de que estaba cubierto con la ropa, la forma grotesca que emergió claramente en su imaginación parecía estarle advirtiendo que no podría escapar fácilmente ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que solo sudaba y sudaba cada vez más. Moochan suspiró de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia otro lado. Estaba revisando sus bolsillos, posiblemente pensando en fumar, y luego simplemente tartamudeó:

**"Yo ... Deberías volver a" 8 ". Eunbi dijo que quería verte".**

Jooheon no sabía lo que lo había motivado para recomendarle trabajar de nuevo en **"8"** , pero eso solamente había provocado que se creara un ambiente mucho más confuso que el de hace un momento. Mientras Jooheon estaba de pie con la boca cerrada, Moochan había vuelto a levantar la mano, frunciendo el ceño como si no supiera que otra cosa hacer. Luego, igual a si se arrepintiera, apretó lentamente los puños y bajó la mano.

**"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"**

**"... Es difícil volver a" 8 "porque recién comencé en este café. Kang viene a menudo a supervisar que yo trabaje hasta el amanecer porque, bueno, yo le pedí ayuda para conseguirlo."**

No era cierto, claramente, pero decidió decir su nombre para confundirlo. Además, incluso si no decía nada, estaba claro que Moochan tenía grandes dificultades con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kang porque, cuando lo mencionó, el chico se puso rojo de nuevo y abrió la boca como si estuviese decidiendo sus siguientes palabras. Sin embargo, en lugar de volver a insistirle que saliera del café y fuera a "8", apareció otra palabra:

**"¡Entonces ve el puto fin de semana! ¿O acaso estás aquí los siete días?"**

**"No puedo. "8" no contrata a un empleado de fin de semana por separado. Tiene que trabajar entre semana también".**

Por supuesto, su boca se había abierto ante la idea de que le estuviera insistiendo por trabajar aunque fuera en fin de semana. Todavía recordaba lo fácil que fue ponerse en contacto con el gerente de "8" para dejar su trabajo y lo rápido que lo despidió. La idea de volver era nula y completamente imposible así que, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Moochan, Jooheon se puso increíblemente palido. Como si la sangre se le hubiera ido de la cabeza hasta los pies. La mano que golpeó su cabeza hace un rato y la mano que le aplastó la espalda en el gimnasio de la escuela se superpusieron hasta que no podía respirar sin hacerlo jadeando. Jooheon bajó los ojos mientras se sostenía la boca y en algún momento, su mano, la que se había ido hasta el sobre de la gelatina, tembló y se apretó hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y las venas marcadas. Una pregunta de repente se le había venido a la cabeza _. ¿Es malo sentirse tan asqueado por él?_ No, es solo un sentimiento natural debido al miedo y la vergüenza que siempre le ha hecho pasar.

**"Ven este fin de semana".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Si es un trabajo tan bueno seguramente debe haber mucha gente que pueda y quiera hacerlo. ¿Por qué vienes aquí y me lo pides a mi?"**

**"¡Joder! ¡Porque no puedo soportar a Eun-bi! Ella no quiere a nadie a menos que seas tú."**

Parecía que incluso las pocas palabras que iban y venían entre los dos tenían el poder de hacerlo enojar. La cara de Moochan se puso de un color rosa intenso así que pensó que, por naturaleza, _era un ser humano que no era apto para conversar._ De nuevo, su cuerpo se contrajo por miedo a que levantara nuevamente la mano hacía él para golpearlo así que se encontró sosteniendo la gelatina con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tanto que incluso llegó a pensar que podría derretirlo con su temperatura corporal.

**"Yo también siento que haces falta en" 8 ". Trabajar con alguien que no seas tú, es extraño. Además, eres el hijo de puta que me ..."**

**"¿Quién dices que es un hijo de puta?"**

Ante la repentina voz que interrumpió la conversación, tanto Jooheon como Moochan miraron hacía la puerta. El joven tras el mostrador estaba tan contento que sintió que las lágrimas podían llegar a salir.

**"Lee Kang ..."**

Curiosamente, tanto Jooheon como Moochan murmuraron el nombre de Kang al mismo tiempo. La voz de Jooheon, llamándolo, era un poco más sombría mientras que la voz de Moochan, a su lado, temblaba para finalmente quebrarse un poco. Como si hubiera venido corriendo, Kang tomó una enorme bocanada de aire mientras se sujetaba del marco de la puerta. La punta de su cabello estaba un poco mojada de sudor pero, poco después, Kang no parecía diferente del estudiante modelo habitual.

**"Hwang Moo-chan".**

Simplemente lo llamó por su nombre, _pero Moochan tembló como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo._ Cuando se acercó un poco hacía él, comenzó a murmurar todo tipo de palabrotas, apretando los dientes para que no viera la manera tan desesperada en la que movía la mandíbula. Sin embargo, a medida que Kang llegaba a su lado, la voz murmurante se desvaneció como si redujera el volumen hasta **0** en un solo instante. Kang se acercó a Moochan casi lo suficiente para escuchar su respiración y allí, Jooheon se dio cuenta de que Moochan no era tan alto como pensaba. En realidad, viendo la parte superior de su cabeza rozando apenas la punta de la nariz de Kang, _no parecía ser muy diferente de la altura que él mismo tenía_. Era asombroso que lo viera tan grande hasta ahora, y también era extraño que se sintiera protegido con Kang, mientras miraba a Moochan con ojos fríos y profundos.

**"¿Qué haces ...?"**

**"Dile a tu padre que asistiré a esa reunión".**

**"** **Uh** **... ¿Qué?"**

**"Hwang Moo-chan, parece que piensas que el taburete en el que estás parado es bastante resistente".**

**"..."**

**"Y también parece que es necesario hacer ver adecuadamente a tu padre lo insignificante que todavía eres".**

La punta de la barbilla de Moochan estaba tan rígida y su rostro tan intensamente rojo que, Jooheon, que había retrocedido, solo podía pensar que iba a atacar a Lee Kang de un momento para otro. Sin embargo, Moochan lo soportó hasta el final a pesar de que su garganta no podía pasar bien el aire. Fue muy paciente y estuvo muy quieto, a diferencia de cuando levantaba la mano para pagarle en la cabeza. Los ojos de Kang, que miraban a Moochan, eran bastante fríos y parecían no poder ocultar el desprecio que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo muy diferente a cuando estaba tratando con Jooheon.   
Desde el momento en que comenzó a trabajar en **"8"** había llegado a acosarlo tan abiertamente que ahora tenía la capacidad de adivinar lo suficiente sobre la personalidad de Moochan: Era violento y se aprovechaba completamente de las debilidades del oponente. Los niños ordinarios de la escuela secundaria Sejoong estaban celosos de la riqueza que tenía y al mismo tiempo también la despreciaban. Hwang Moo-chan, el hijo menor del _proxeneta_ más exitoso de Corea, tomó una línea de dinero que se derramaba como el agua de un florero y la utilizada para su beneficio y también del de su familia. Por lo tanto y tras haber crecido en un hogar tan poderoso, era natural a primera vista que Moochan fuera de una oveja hundida hasta los huesos en un charco de lodo que parecía brillar. Delante de los débiles, empuñaba sus manos como armas a medida que empeoraba su temperamento y después, escupía palabrotas vulgares y que no parecían poder existir en el diccionario. _Exactamente lo que intentaba hacer con Kang ahora_ :

**"Vaya, este perro ..."**

**"Hwang Moo-chan".**

**"..."**

**"Cállate y sal sin decir una palabra. Realmente no me siento como yo ahora mismo y no quiero cometer una estupidez ..."**

Como si sintiera la mirada intensa de Jooheon sobre él, Moochan trató de hacer una nueva rabieta, con una cara roja como la sangre y los puños apretados hasta el extremo ... _Pero al final no pudo hacerlo realidad._ A medida que Kang se acercaba un paso más al lado de Jooheon y lo llamaba por su nombre, Moochan cerraba la boca y permanecía en silencio, sin necesidad de decir malas palabras o arremeter contra él. Los gestos y el discurso de Kang fueron poderosos así que Moochan se encontró a si mismo inclinando la cabeza y luego, moviéndose lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada siguiendo la voz de amenaza de Lee. Se escuchó el sonido de arrastrar los pies mezclado con la música que se escuchaba todavía en las bocinas de la cafetería. Y mientras miraba esa espalda obstinada, Kang lo llamó por su nombre una vez más:

**"Hwang Moo-chan".**

Moochan no respondió, pero miró hacia atrás con cara de enojo impresionante. Su rostro, distorsionado y en una curva extraña, se parecía al tatuaje de su cuerpo, el de la forma de una máscara de duende con cuernos.   
A diferencia de Jooheon, quien estaba sorprendido, Kang continuó con una expresión y voz tranquilas: **"No vengas aquí otra vez".**

**"..."**

**"Y no molestes a Yeo Joo-heon de nuevo".**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Asegúrate de dar la noticia de que iré a la reunión".**

_La cara de Jooheon se miró apagada hasta que Moochan desapareció después de escupir en el suelo del café._ A pesar de que la música fluía constantemente por aquí y por allá, su voz y la escena fueron tan espeluznantes que la parte posterior de su cabeza se sintió increíblemente pesada. Jooheon logró tragar sin hacer ruido.

**"Y aún así seguía diciendo cosas extrañas. Este loco".**

**"¿Cuál reunión es la que ...?"**

**"** **Uh** **, sí, no es importante. Solo vuelve a trabajar."**

Jooheon, quien preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza tras presenciar la pelea, no pudo terminar con el hilo de ideas ante una respuesta que surgió antes de tiempo. Era un hecho que la familia de Moochan tenía casi todos los establecimientos de entretenimiento en el área de Gangnam y seguro podía tomarse como un hecho afortunado ... Pero el sonido de Moochan, diciendo que volviera a trabajar en su tienda, más que un halago se sintió como algo bastante sucio. "8" era un lugar vulgar y terrible que tenía servicios de prostitución y acompañantes. Aunque era mesero, el hecho de que trabajara en un lugar así no podía ser moralmente satisfactorio, más allá de las cuestiones legales. Jooheon no podía hablar al respecto sobre esta situación porque no sabía cómo explicarse adecuadamente sin caer en los malentendidos. _todo esto sonaba todavía peor de lo que era._

**"Paraca."**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"No lo vuelvas a hacer. No, no vuelvas".**

**"¿What?"**

**"¿No es suficiente el salario de aquí? Te dije que** **obtendrías** **el 100 por ciento de esa beca. Yo ... Le diré al maestro y adelantaré la fecha ¿No** **es eso suficiente? Luego, yo revisaré un trabajo mejor para ti. No sé, asistente de oficina a tiempo parcial. Siempre hay un asiento disponible en las oficinas del gobierno. Es fácil para ellos contratar estudiantes de secundaria y el salario por hora se puede ajustar. Pero por favor ... No, no te** **involucres** **más con Hwang Moo-chan. Nada va a estar bien si continúas por ese camino ".**

**"Espera, no, quiero decir .... No planeo hacer lo que hice antes. Nada de eso en absoluto."**

Así que, aunque quería decirle que no tenía que preocuparse y darle una explicación sobre los factores que le hicieron abandonarlo, Jooheon se tragó un suspiro y Kang lo miró en silencio durante un rato.

 **"Me alegro entonces".** Dijo esto tan rápido que solo le quedó ver como Kang se inclinaba y se apoyaba en el mostrador. **"¿Cómo puedo dejarrte solo por más días si ahora ya es así? Eres de verdad ..."**

Las palabras de Kang, murmuradas como si se hablara a si mismo, en realidad no tenían mucho sentido. Miró sus ojos infinitamente negros en contraste con su piel blanca y, extrañado por lo que había dicho, abrió la boca y preguntó:

**"¿Pero cómo lo supiste?"**

**"¿What?"**

**"Que Hwang Moo-chan vino al café".**

**"Ah."**

Kang, todavía apoyado en el mostrador y mirando a Jooheon, perdió su impulso y luego se calló sin dar una respuesta en concreto. No hubo mucho cambio en su expresión, pero sus ojos siempre tranquilos ahora parecían algo ruidosos. Después de parpadear dos o tres veces seguidas, Kang levantó su gran mano y barrió su nuca de arriba para abajo. Parecía que de alguna manera el rosa pálido estaban coloreando su piel blanca.

**"... Estas pequeñas cafeterías son muy vulnerables a la inseguridad. Por lo general las compañías encargadas de los sistemas de alarmas no son muy efectivos y en muchos casos, son de un nivel muy simple o incluso no proporcionan ninguna contraseña. No lo estaba revisando a propósito, solo le estaba echando un vistazo porque, la compañía de papá ... "**

**"No sé a que te refieres".**

**"El CCTV. Es casi como un bien público".**

**"... ¿Quieres decir que estabas viendo el CCTV del café? ¿Por qué?"**

Pero Kang volvió a cerrar la boca. Después de todo, Jooheon había abierto mucho los ojos y mostró una pregunta que no se podía resolver en absoluto con palabras sencillas. En repetidas ocasiones se encontraron con sus ojos pero siempre lograron esquivarlo ... Finalmente, Kang suspiró en voz alta, levantó la mano y barrió su rostro.

**"Realmente es una locura ... Pero la verdad es que me sentí muy preocupado por ti. No podré venir por un tiempo así que, por si acaso, me conecté a la seguridad con mi computadora portátil. No sabía que vendría Hwang Moo- chan "**

**"¿Estabas preocupado?"**

**"¿No debería? Somos amigos".**

**"¿Realmente lo somos?"**

**"..."**

**"** **¡No me refiero a eso! Es decir, no es que sea malo o no me guste, es solo que ... Yo no, tú a mí y ... Durante este tiempo fuiste muy ..."**

 **"Ah, por favor. Yeo Joo-heon. Jooheon."** Kang cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y susurró su nombre como si estuviera hablando con el aire. Independientemente del contexto, su corazón había sido golpeado por una voz baja y amigable así que cerró los ojos y luego los abrió igual a si estaba aguantando algo dentro de su pecho. Cuando miró su cara, su alma abatida comenzó a balancearse otra vez. " **Es realmente increíble. Sí, Yeo Joo-heon, puede que no lo entiendas bien pero, para mí los exámenes son realmente importantes. Los exámenes intermedios, finales y semestrales son todos de enorme valor así que, cuando me acerco a estas fechas, me vuelvo un poco más sensible de lo habitual y, sí, también reconozco que fuí bastante brusco contigo. Lo siento muchísimo, en verdad."**

**"..."**

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí ahora? De noche, en un café y aquí contigo aunque en menos de cuatro días sean las pruebas".**

Su corazón latía terriblemente, creando una onda extraña que le calentó todo el cuerpo. Jooheon trató de tragarse el nerviosismo hasta alojarlo en lo más profundo de su garganta, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo bien. Kang era una persona de atención dondequiera que fuera y era bienvenido por todos. Ya fuera en la escuela, la academia o la cafetería, la gente siempre estaba cerca de él. Desde personas que lo saludaban a la ligera hasta las que mantenían conversaciones en broma durante bastante tiempo. Al principio, Kang era una persona que estaba en el lado opuesto de Jooheon. Un hombre que no sabía de carencias, que lo tenía todo y que era tan brillante como el sol. No pensó que su existencia significaría algo para Kang ni que pasaría tanto tiempo con él. No, **no pensó que pudiera tener algunas expectativas al respecto sin tener herida o dolor.** Por lo tanto, para Jooheon, la existencia de Kang era la única que podía considerar enorme a tal punto que incluso podía confundirse con lastima. Fue un pensamiento muy racional y fue una conclusión que ya se había cuestionado. Por eso sus acciones le resultaban extrañas ya veces sus palabras no tenían sentido ... _Porque a veces quería que lo quería de verdad._

Jooheon murmuró con voz entrecortada.

**"Somos amigos".**

**"Sí, porque somos amigos me preocupo ... Pero no quería, hacerte sentir mal con esto."**

Jooheon negó con la cabeza un montón de veces. Si lo piensa con cuidado, puede decir que nada cambió realmente. La salud de la abuela aún era mala y su hermana menor aún estaba lejos de cumplir con su sueño. Cada vez que daba un paso hacia adelante, el barro invisible a menudo se tragaba sus tobillos y la prueba de eso era que hoy había sido uno de esos días. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, _había un optimismo infundado que le hacía pensar que todo estaba bien ahora._

Cuando dejó de asentir lentamente con la cabeza, hizo contacto visual con Kang y él, como hacía siempre que lo miraba. Parpadeó, una, dos veces y luego, incluso lo hizo una tercera. Después de parpadear, cerró los ojos y se rió. _No pudo ver ningún rastro de sombra en él._


	24. 19

Después de la una de la mañana, vino rápidamente la sensación de somnolencia debido a que el café estaba vacío y terriblemente silencioso. Jooheon comenzó a cerrar antes de lo habitual y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar quitarse el sueño. Era el momento de lavar los platos mientras la máquina se limpiaba y el filtro se ponía a secar.

Después de algún tiempo, sonó el timbre que colgaba de la puerta así que Jooheon se volvió para saludar con un tono alto:

**"¡Bienvenido! ¿** **Uh** **? ¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No puedo venir?"**

Fue Kang quien estaba allí, de pie en la puerta mientras lo miraba con un rostro verdaderamente extraño. Luego caminó rápidamente hasta el asiento más cercano al mostrador y se sentó con las dos manos extendidas sobre la madera. Se quejó sin ninguna razón, aún sabiendo que había dicho que no iba a poder verlo debido a los exámenes... _Pero sus acciones últimamente son tan raras como el hecho de que viera el CCTV del café con una computadora portátil mientras estaba en su automóvil._

**"¿Quieres limonada?"**

**"No, solo dame un americano helado. Muy cargado".**

Tan pronto como se alejó de él, Jooheon sacó un montón de hielos y después, con los dedos helados, se frotó las cejas una y otra vez para intentar despertarse. Era algo que no podía quitarse incluso si bebiera muchas tazas de café y, muy por el contrario, estaba el hecho de que si Kang había pedido americano debía ser porque estaba pensando en quedarse despierto toda la noche.   
Jooheon lo miró ansiosamente y llenó la taza con el hielo. No puede detenerlo solo diciendo que estaba muy preocupado por él.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir, como de costumbre, Kang se apoyó en la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que Jooheon saliera también. Después de apagar las luces una por una desde el interior del mostrador, finalmente se fue hacia la salida para poner el candado y bajar la cortina metálica de la tienda. Jooheon se acomodó la ropa y se acercó junto a Kang. El chico, parado con una pierna torcida, hizo brotar algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. _Era un celular:_

**"¿Número?"**

No sabía lo que significaba eso así que cuando lo miró con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre la cara, Kang chasqueó la lengua y le mostró la pantallita. _Quería intercambiar números de teléfono._ Era la primera vez que lo experimentaba así que lo había entendido bastante tarde. Jooheon se siente incómodo por un minuto cuando extiende la mano hacía él y le pasa el móvil, pero finalmente lo acepta. El teléfono plano y de forma cuadrada era probablemente uno inteligente y bastante popular en estos días. Lo vió hace meses, cuando había ido a comprar uno para Heeju, pero era la primera vez que lo tenía en la mano...   
Pudo ingresar el número hasta el final, pero le tomó bastante tiempo porque lo tecleaba equivocado debido al tamaño de sus dedos. Al final, cuando el número pareció estar correcto y guardado, le devolvió el celular a Kang y notó como presionaba el botón de **llamada** tan pronto como lo tuvo de vuelta.

Kang asintió satisfactoriamente al escuchar el sonido del teléfono celular en el bolsillo de Jooheon.

**"Llámame en caso de emergencia... Bueno, siempre puedes llamarme".**

**"** **Uh** **... Pero mi teléfono solo puede recibir".**

**"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"**

**"No necesito tenerlo. Es literalmente para emergencias. Después de todo, si algo está mal conmigo puedo hacer una llamada desde un teléfono público".**

Con la mirada de un hombre confundido, Kang barrió a Jooheon de arriba para abajo. Jooheon, sintiéndose herido por esto, apretó considerablemente los labios y miró hacía otra dirección. _¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Lo está juzgando otra vez?_

**"Entonces voy a contratar un plan de llamadas para ti."**

**"De ninguna manera."**

**"¿Por qué no?"**

Jooheon fingió no darse cuenta de la extraña insistencia de Kang sobre el tema, pero ya estaba negando con la cabeza como si estuviera realmente avergonzado de su respuesta. Sus ojos se cerraron y luego se abrieron igual a si no pudiera a soportarlo: **"Sería bueno si me llamaras cuando estés aburrido".** Dijo.

**"¿No hay más personas además de mí para contactarte?"**

**"Wow ¿Estás** **rechazándome** **?"**

Esta vez, Jooheon sonrió ante su voz tan pequeñita. Aunque no había ninguna necesidad en absoluto, Kang de alguna manera estaba peleando con él como si fuera un niño de preescolar. Cuando miró de cerca, notó que incluso la punta de sus cejas se había doblado sutilmente hacía arriba, dibujando una línea torcida **(八).**

**"Realmente no tengo mucha gente con la que pueda ponerme en contacto. El hecho de que tenga bastantes números en mi agenda no significa que esté en contacto con todos ellos. Probablemente la llamada telefónica más frecuente que tengo es con el conductor."**

**"Pues yo ví algo diferente".**

**"¿Qué viste?"**

**"Una chica con el pelo largo. Cuando vas a la academia, siempre está esperando por ti incluso cuando a mi me dijiste que no ibas a verme."**

Cuanto más seguía hablando, más extraño parecía el contenido de lo que decía por lo que Jooheon se forzó a si mismo a detener su boca antes de dar otra vergonzosa explicación sobre las vivencias de los últimos días. **Pero parecía demasiado tarde.** Las palabras que dijo sin querer _¿No eran como si estuviera celoso por qué trataba a otras mujeres con amabilidad cuándo pudo haber ido con él?_ Jooheon rápidamente agregó más palabras antes de que Kang cometiera un extraño malentendido.

**"** **Uh** **, entonces puede que contactes a la chica. Estaba tratando de... Decir eso."**

**"¿Sierra?"**

**"¿** **Uh** **?"**

La pregunta que soltó fue inesperada porque pensó que se burlaría de sus oraciones o que lo malinterpretaría por completo. Jooheon se sorprendió y miró directamente a Kang, y sin embargo, mucho antes de eso, la mirada del chico ya estaba pegada en él. Sus ojos un poco más estrechos de lo habitual parecían estar buscando algo importante dentro de su propia cara.

**"¿Y qué fue?"**

Jooheon, que estaba retrasando la respuesta porque no podía entender la pregunta, abrió la boca tardíamente: **"No sé por qué, pero tu academia se ve desde el café y yo... Pues yo me di cuenta de que tú y ella..."**

**"¡Ajá! Significa que yo no era el único que estaba espiando".**

**"¡No, eso es diferente! ¡No estaba espiando! Tú y** **_esa_ ** **... No, perdón, tú y** **_una_ ** **chica, seguían caminando muy cerca del café así que fue inevitable que me diera cuenta".**

**"Oh, ¿Entonces es mi culpa por mostrarme de esa manera frente a ti?"**

**"No es así... Si preguntas de quien es la culpa, entonces diría que de la ubicación."**

**"Las excusas son un poco típicas últimamente... Pero creeme cuando te digo que nunca quise hacer eso. Fue por culpa de las sesiones de estudio así que ¿Me puedes disculpar? Estos días he estado muy sensible y no he sido completamente consciente de lo que he hecho o no."**

En ese momento, se quedó sin palabras y luego, Jooheon sacó un gemido verdaderamente profundo. Es horrible que provocara que se disculpara por algo como eso. Más aún, _colocando una cara tan inocente igual a si fuera su arma secreta_.  
Las palabras de Kang se sintieron correctas en cada frase. No podía saber que el examen era un evento así de estresante e importante porque siempre había estado estudiando y entablando conversaciones con él sin perder la cabeza. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, Kang no había sido el único que reaccionaba con sensibilidad ante cosas triviales como pruebas porque este también había sido el caso de la mayoría de la escuela secundaria. Entre ellos, _del aula de tercer grado y los profesores._ La oficina de enseñanza había prohibido la entrada a los estudiantes y también el utilizar las escaleras cerca de la oficina de la escuela porque hacían mucho ruido. En el momento de la clase, ambos lados estaban luchando. Incluso si el maestro daba una explicación extraordinariamente larga o fruncía el ceño un poco, de repente, podía escuchar el sonido de todos sus compañeros de clase inclinándose y escribiendo eso mismo en su cuaderno.

En otras palabras, no había forma de que no pudiera sentir la atmósfera que desprendía. Era uno de los mejores de la escuela y ya había visto lo mucho que solía esforzarse. Por supuesto, era obvio que estaría incluso más nervioso que alguien como él y sin embargo, _eso no significaba que Jooheon tuviera que aceptar toda la histeria de Kang o sus terribles cambios de humor_. La actitud del chico estaba claramente equivocada porque lo había mal acostumbrado y ahora, cada vez que quería hablar con él lo posponía para más tarde pero se quedaba conversando con otras personas. Más aún, con estudiantes del sexo opuesto.

Y podía parecer una cuestión completa de _envidia_ pero también iba mucho más allá de eso así que sí, lo que dijo Kang definitivamente fue correcto. **Todo era su culpa.**

**_Pero a la vez no lo era._ **

Jooheon se mordió los labios un par de veces sin decir nada más. Esto siempre ha sido lo más difícil... Incluso si fuera su culpa o no, si aceptaba sus disculpas o no o si pensaba que estaba mal o no, el problema de todo esto surgiría cuando cayera en cuenta de que tenía que comunicarse con él. Una conversación que gira por placer sin propósito ni significado. Algunas personas nacen con este tipo de habilidad para conversar, pero por lo general Jooheon no podía ni tenía la suficiente habilidad de hacerlo a menudo. Y como seguía sin hablar, Kang abrió más los ojos, luego hizo pucheros y finalmente separó los labios:

**"No soy muy cercano a ella. La clase de preparación para el examen de mitad de período se creó seleccionando a algunos de los mejores niños de las escuelas cercanas, por lo que fuimos allí por un tiempo. Juntos. No volveré a verla después del examen, así que, ¿Por qué me comunicaría con ella cuándo ya no tiene caso?**

**"Ah...."**

**"¿Aceptas mis disculpas por el malentendido?"**

Jooheon volvió a cerrar la boca. Era incómodo que siguiera tan insistente en esto de pedir _perdón_ y decir que _ya no lo volvería a hacer..._  
Cuando Jooheon tercamente deja caer la cabeza hacía abajo, Kang estalla en carcajadas y le estrecha la mano.

**"Estoy bromeando. No tienes que decir nada... Es que ya sabía que te ibas a poner así. Todo rojo y nervioso."**

**"¿Por qué te gusta burlarte de mi?"**

**"Yeo Joo-heon es lindo, es porque es lindo que lo hago".**

Al final, Kang se echó a reír ante la verdadera intención de sus disculpas... **Pero la cabeza de Jooheon se alteró bruscamente.** Cuanto más hablaba, menos podía entender lo que decía _¿Es lindo? ¿De qué tonterías está hablando?_

Jooheon barre su cabello vigorosamente una y otra vez y al cruzar la calle, miró entonces la parte de atrás de Kang, quien había decidido caminar adelante de él. Fue difícil aceptar sus palabras de broma, pero al menos había prometido ponerle un poco más de atención y ser un amigo que podía aparecer con él en momentos de crisis.   
Fue una palabra que le hizo cosquillas en la boca. **Poder llamarle amigo.**


	25. 20

Después de llevarse a Jooheon, Kang se dirigió al apartamento que tenía cerca de la academia, **no a su casa.** Este lugar se utiliza para tutorías privadas o tutorías grupales para la preparación de los exámenes. Durante ese periodo, a menudo se quedaba allí en lugar de en su casa porque era difícil soportar las constantes colisiones con los miembros de su familia y con los mismos empleados también

Tan pronto como entró al departamento, Kang arrojó su mochila en el sofá. A diferencia de la casa principal, que consta de pasillos interminables e innumerables habitaciones, este sitio no era tan grande. **Un lugar 3LDK.** Al principio hubo una breve pelea con su abuelo para usar un lugar más amplio, pero esto fue lo único que Kang había conseguido en tan poco tiempo. En primer lugar, la razón por la que consiguió otro sitio con tanta premura fue porque no quería sentirse enojado todo el tiempo. Era un espacio que le permitía... _Ser_ _ **él**_ _mismo de un modo que nunca antes había logrado experimentar._

Kang, que estaba tirado como muerto en el sofá, deslizó la mano por su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono celular. Cuando abre los contactos, el número agregado más recientemente flota en la parte superior. **"Yeo Joo-heon."** Él era quien molestaba el cerebro de Kang más frecuentemente y el hecho de que hubiera ido a visitar la cafetería en este punto tan importante era una prueba completa de eso. La razón por la que miró el circuito cerrado de televisión del café en el que trabajaba no fue porque se sintiera curioso... Había otra razón por la que se encargó de investigar y averiguar la identificación de seguridad y la contraseña del CCTV del café de Jooheon. **¡Por culpa de esa omega!** Pensando en el rostro de la mujer, sus manos y sus evidentes intenciones, Kang frunció levemente el ceño y se oprimió el puente de la nariz con los dedos. A diferencia de un Alfa, la feromona fragante de una Omega también es una especie de arma por lo que fue una falta usarla alrededor de su cuerpo como un perfume. Bueno, si piensas objetivamente, _ciertamente no es una falta,_ pero Kang no podía pensar en ella objetivamente en un momento así ¿ _Cómo puede hacerlo cuando se comportaba tan vulgar?_ La osadía de entrar y salir del establecimiento y marcar al trabajador del café le parece completamente horrible y no puede pasarlo por alto. En general fue un nivel insignificante, pero las feromonas Omega estimulan la sensación sexual Alfa. Cuando llegó a la academia no podía rociar desodorante sobre las manos que habían tocado el sobre, pero era un personaje que podía calmar la sensación pesada del ambiente rociando feromonas por su propio cuerpo. Como un sudor. Realmente fue algo en lo que nunca deseó involucrarse, pero que tuvo que hacer para quitar ese aroma de allí.

Sí, _todo esto fue por Jooheon._

Kang cerró el contacto telefónico y abrió el buzón. Siempre evitaba hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario por lo que se amontonaban muchos mensajes sin leer. Algunos de ellos fueron enviados por mujeres y, obviamente, por **Sierra**. Sin embargo, mientras miraba los mensajes sin revisarlos más de la cuenta, la mano de Kang finalmente se detuvo. Fue un mensaje de Moochan, algo sobre la reunión y que no tenía ninguna clase de emoción infundada. Como si solo hubiese sido un _corta y pega._ Mientras miraba el mensaje cuidadosamente escrito y repasaba el lugar y la hora de la apertura, Kang tiró su teléfono celular sobre su hombro hasta que logró hacerlo chocar con la pared. ¡Fue realmente ridículo! Kang se cubrió los ojos con las manos y exhaló un largo suspiro. No tiene el pasatiempo de ir a reuniones sociales como esas y mucho menos si los organizadores eran la familia de Hwang Moo-chan. Sus eventos eran bastante hermosos y escuchó que eran populares internacionalmente, pero fue terrible pensar en una reunión en la que la feromona del tipo se sintiera con fuerza en cada pared y mueble. Decir que iba a ir, de pie frente a él y con una voz tan segura, fue una tontería.

Kang, que había estado tendido con sus manos sobre su cara durante mucho tiempo, finalmente se despertó lentamente, buscando el celular que acababa de tirar. La sala de estar estaba oscura así que, después de varios intentos, murmullos y golpecitos a la pantalla, logró encender el celular y abrir la aplicación de mapas. Buscó un centro de telefonía cerca de su casa y esta vez abrió una aplicación de internet que le dejaba buscar el modelo celular de su elección. Estaba buscando algunos de los últimos modelos y pensó que esto funcionaría bien para **él**. Kang asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras buscaba los modelos más nuevos y pensaba en la cara que haría al verlo en sus manos.

_Las preocupaciones que había tenido antes fueron completamente olvidadas._


	26. 21

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

Como de costumbre, era una voz confundida en una cara haciendo pucheros. Kang se tragó un suspiro. El examen es hoy, pero el cuaderno que estaba colocado sobre su escritorio fue cubierto por otra cosa. Kang miró a Jooheon con la misma cara de siempre.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿No es esto un celular?"**

**"Lo es."**

La cara de Jooheon, fija en una caja de teléfono celular, estaba sutilmente distorsionada. Incluso si piensa sobre la conversación que tuvieron sobre contratarle un plan para el teléfono celular no concibe el hecho de que hiciera algo todavía peor. Kang admitió rápidamente su culpa y habló sin detenerse para que Jooheon no tuviera tiempo de intervenir:

**"Cuando fuí a casa, recordé que tenía un teléfono celular que ya no utilizaba. Lo busqué durante mucho tiempo y, como puedes ver, resultó que estaba demasiado bien. Incluso cuando cambié de celular pensé que era muy bonito para tirarlo".**

**"Pero eso..."**

**"Pensé que sería perfecto si lo** **utilizaras** **. ¿Has usado alguna vez un teléfono inteligente? Mira, con esto puedes enviar mensajes sin registrarte en un plan. Puedes hablar por teléfono, puedes contactar a tu hermana menor más libremente y es fácil contactar a tu abuela. Es difícil encontrar un teléfono público en estos días así que... ¿Qué piensas?"**

**"Pues, no entiendo bien. Llamadas y mensajes..."**

Kang asintió ante la voz de Jooheon, quien le habló con una cara sospechosa... **Por supuesto que fue una mentira.** Todo, de principio a fin. El teléfono celular es nuevo y lo compró el día anterior al detenerse en una importante sucursal de telefonía. Lo tocó de todos lados para borrar la sensación de nuevo, lo utilizó toda la mañana para dejar rastros de uso y luego lo puso en su caja y lo entregó en el pupitre de Jooheon. También es mentira que los mensajes y las llamadas sean gratis incluso si no se suscribe a un plan. Claro, si usa Wi-Fi puede mensajear o hacer llamadas sin la necesidad de datos, pero el lugar donde Jooheon se queda no parece tener internet y lo mismo ocurría con el café donde trabajaba a tiempo parcial. A menos que sea una gran franquicia, todavía hay pocos cafés que ofrecen Wi-Fi gratis... Así que, _las palabras de Kang solo_ _torcieron_ _un poco la verdad_. De todos modos, no cree que Jooheon, que usa solo el teléfono 2g con la función de recepción activa y todavía está buscando teléfonos públicos por las calles vecinas pueda generarle una gran perdida monetaria así que, está de acuerdo con pagar lo que sea necesario por él.  
Entonces, si la factura de datos que Kang paga mensualmente es para puro Wi-Fi, es suficiente.

**"¿Gratis?"**

**"Todo es gratis".**

**"... El plan de** **Heeju** **era muy caro".**

**"Pues con este no tendrás que gastar nada, ya viene así".**

**"¿Es porque el de Hee-** **ju** **es mejor? El modelo era muy nuevo".**

**"Sí, sí. Eso hace una diferencia".**

Gracias a Jooheon, quien hablaba del generoso amor que le daba a su hermana menor prácticamente todo el tiempo, Kang suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Si tenía dudas o no, Jooheon miró el teléfono inteligente con una mirada bastante satisfactoria y lo tocó de un lado a otro.

**"Pero... ¿No es muy extraño?"**

**"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"**

Los ojos de Kang y Joo-heon se encontraron debido a una pregunta que surgió tras una revisión más exhaustiva. Kang parpadeó lentamente, tratando de no poner una mirada sospechosa tanto como le fuera posible. Si la duda de Jooheon, con la que había estado luchando hasta ahora, sale a la luz de nuevo, ya no habrá manera inteligente de corregirlo.

**"Las cosas están limpias. Parece completamente nuevo".**

**"Oh sí. Te lo dije antes. Tengo un poco de compulsión obsesiva".**

No estuvo mal. En realidad, Kang usaba las cosas con mucho cuidado y había una débil obsesión por la limpieza en todos sus útiles escolares, libros, zapatos y muebles que frecuentaba. Aunque es claro que es difícil que un celular esté tan bien cuidado como el que le entregó, de todos modos era algo bueno porque era fácil hacer trampa cuando la verdad y la mentira estaban bien mezcladas.

**"Parece más caro de lo que dices y... Es hasta difícil pensar que..."**

**"No, no, realmente no lo utilicé. Estuvo rodando por la casa..."**

**"Cuando reciba mi salario el próximo mes, intentaré pagarte al menos la mitad."**

**"No es necesario, en serio."**

**"Con algo delicioso entonces".**

**"Oh, eso me gusta más."**

Joo-heon sonrió alegremente, tocó su teléfono inteligente y luego dijo: **"Si hubiera sabido que todo era gratis, habría comprado uno usado desde el inicio. Puedo darle a mi abuela el teléfono celular que estoy usando actualmente. Me preocupaba no poder llamarle cuando iba al hospital".**

Por un momento estuvo nervioso de que pudiera regalarle a su abuela el teléfono inteligente que era todo gratis, pero afortunadamente no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo así.

Jooheon, que toca el nuevo teléfono celular con movimientos torpes de las manos, se veía inusualmente más joven de lo habitual, con esa sonrisa linda y brillante dibujada de oreja a oreja. Metió la nariz en esa pequeña caja cuadrada, lo que provocó una sensación que era difícil de expresar con palabras normales. Alargó la mano y le esparció los cabellos con brusquedad.

**"Oh, no hagas eso."**

**"Hay un examen hoy, ¿Estudiaste? ¿No querías obtener una beca?"**

**"Me dijiste que obtendría el 100 por ciento".**

**"100 por ciento si te** **esforzabas** **".**

Mientras hacía pucheros, Jooheon puso con cuidado el teléfono en la caja y sacó un cuaderno de debajo del escritorio. Debería haber mucho contenido en blanco, pero eran hojas con un montón de tareas y evaluaciones de desempeño en las que había trabajado duro hasta ahora. Cuanto más suban sus calificaciones más oportunidades tendrá de conseguir su meta por lo que solo una décima tendría que ser suficiente para obtener una calificación diferente a todas las anteriores. _Kang tiene una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras mira hacia las notas del organizador extendidas frente a él._..  
Quedan menos de 15 minutos para la prueba. Estaba pensando en leer un par de veces más antes del examen, pero parecía difícil repasar todos sus apuntes y luego recordarlos. **Era inevitable.** Kang trató de sentirse cómodo con lo que había logrado hasta ahora porque, de todos modos, de nada serviría estudiar hasta el último minuto. A veces, abarrotar puede tener éxito, pero la mayoría de los exámenes satisfactorios son los que hacía de forma regular... Y como la tasa de inscripción en universidades de prestigio es alta, la dificultad de los nuevos exámenes también era igual. _Cuanto mayor sea la prueba, más difícil será tener éxito..._

Fue después de recibir la etiqueta del examen de mitad de período que se dio cuenta de que había muchos días como hoy en los que no podía ver todo lo que escribía en su cuaderno, pero en los que si tenía tiempo para enfocarse en otros lugares y también, **en otras personas**.


	27. 21.1

La mano que sostenía la delgada línea de papel tembló levemente. Kang levantó la otra mano y se cerró la boca para ocultar un grito. **Puntuación media, 97,8 puntos. 6º puesto.** Un rango que no se puede contar con una mano. Algunos podrían pensar que esta es una puntuación bastante buena, _pero no fue para nada el caso de Kang._  
La cantidad de personas talentosas es particularmente severa en esta escuela secundaria así que es necesario apuntar siempre a una puntuación perfecta para llegar al máximo nivel.

Hasta ahora, la puntuación media de Kang siempre ha estado cerca de 100, 99... _Así que eso solo significa que es la primera vez que se aleja tanto del número 1._

Rápidamente se difundieron rumores escandalosos de que Kang había sido expulsado del **top 5** por primera vez desde que ingresó a la escuela secundaria. Algunos de los niños que han estado en la misma escuela que él desde sus días en el jardín de infancia se sorprendieron aún más de que probablemente fuera la primera vez que Kang había sido expulsado de la gráfica desde que tuvo la habilidad de hablar por su cuenta. Y no eran solo los chicos los que miraban a Kang, incluso los profesores parecían sorprendidos por esto.

**"¿Sexto lugar?"**

No pudo esconderse de las críticas de su abuelo así que, evidentemente, hubo un sentimiento de decepción impresionante cayendo sobre él en el instante mismo en que llegó a la casa. En cierto modo, parecía que estaba avergonzado de si mismo de una manera en la que no lo había estado jamás. Kang, cuya cabeza estaba pulcramente inclinada, apretó los molares. Estaba avergonzado y triste _¿No es el abuelo una persona importante de esa gran Fundación_ _Seryong_ _?_ El prestigio de la Fundación Seryong no proviene de hospitales afiliados, complejos de investigación o estudios de historia prestigiosos, sino de la misma sangre. Si vuelve a las raíces, la familia tiene un esqueleto que comienza a principios de la **Dinastía** **Joseon**. A finales de esa época, cuando abrieron los ojos al movimiento **Silhak** y luego se producieron los primeros estudiantes estadounidenses, la **Fundación** **Seryong** comenzó a tener más fuerza, impacto y se convirtió rápidamente en miembro clave de la sociedad.  
Para no traer vergüenza al nombre de una familia prestigiosa, no había ningún miembro en ella que no fuera brillante por su cuenta.

El título de la nobleza más antigua y prestigiosa de la familia Lee y la superioridad hereditaria, fueron codiciadas por todos los hogares que pertenecían a la llamada "clase alta" coreana. La fuerte relación de sangre, similar a una telaraña de oro, era el mayor prestigio de la fundación Seryong.

Así que, en esta gran familia donde Kang asumirá el control, las licencias de médico eran más comunes que las licencias de conducir. Incluso su madre, que era un miembro de la familia que vivía solo bajo el título de **la esposa de alguien,** ahora trabaja en una prestigiosa escuela de medicina y tiene antecedentes académicos impresionantes a tal punto que ahora incluso tiene hasta un posgrado. Sin embargo, la existencia más cercana para demostrar la superioridad genética de la familia de Lee, que ha estado en las venas de todos de generación en generación, fue nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Kang, de la que se escuchaban historias sobre el progreso de su aprendizaje en la infancia, de su carisma y de su increíble poder aunque todavía no supiera caminar. Sus parientes se reunían durante las vacaciones de verano y ocasionalmente bromeaban sobre el gran avance que había tenido a la edad de tres años y como recitó su primer gran argumento médico a la edad de cinco.  
En lo que respecta a Kang, no hay diferencia verdadera entre ella y él, _pero era un universo que ya estaba muy por delante del pequeño río._

Kang, quien se haría cargo de esta familia y de la Fundación Seryong, tuvo que demostrar sus habilidades prácticamente todos los días de su vida. Al menos para probar que estaba al mismo nivel que ella y de la gran inteligencia de su madre y que, por sobre todo esto, podía demostrar que todo lo que había logrado no se debía solo a un nombre. A medida que fuera envejeciendo, podría haber varias otra formas de probar sus habilidades ante su familia y ante la sociedad pero, desafortunadamente, _Kang todavía era un estudiante menor que no tenía voz ni voto en las discusiones que creaban sobre él._ La única forma de demostrar su superioridad era con sus calificaciones y superando el examen de ingreso a la universidad.

**"Puedes hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Si te pones tan desesperado ahora no podrás superarte, así que estira los hombros y sigue recto".**

De repente, el abuelo, que había estado escondiendo su corazón todo este tiempo, sonrió y tocó la cabeza del joven un par de veces. Era un poco decepcionante para él también, pero no podía considerarse un gran problema porque después de todo, **podía comprar un puesto en una universidad líder en el extranjero haciendo una inversión adecuada y hablando bien de él con la persona que estuviera a cargo**. Entonces era muy simple empujarlo a la escuela de medicina incluso si resbaló un poco en el examen de mitad de periodo e incluso si hacía lo mismo en el examen de ingreso... Poner a uno de los herederos de la Fundación en el departamento médico es mucho más fácil que tener que pescar un resfriado.  
Los pensamientos de su abuelo se leyeron con todo claridad hasta el punto en que Kang no pudo liberar la presión de su mandíbula y el autoestima que había acumulado durante años, finalmente se derrumbó. Era un sentimiento de humillación que incluso se sentía difícil de soportar. _Pedir favores porque no piensan que tenga lo que hace falta..._

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar con él, Kang salió de casa. Estaba pensando en quedarse en el apartamento hasta que la próxima prueba de práctica nacional y las finales se realizaran.   
Después de mucho tiempo, su madre, que había estado en casa todo el día, le dijo que se quedara a comer y también que intentara pasar un tiempo de calidad con todos ellos.

**"Tu padre vendría en un rato, pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y que lo disculparas por eso".**

**"Esta bien. He estado viviendo así desde que era un niño después de todo".**

La mirada de pesar de su madre siguió sus movimientos durante todo el trayecto por el pasillo, pero a Kang no le importó nada de esto en absoluto. _Solo su orgullo aplastado seguía hirviendo en su cabeza._ El secretario Park, que se dio cuenta rápidamente de su estado de humor, arrojó su mochila en el sedán que había sido puesto en espera y le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar. El destino era la academia.

**[No puedo ir al café por un tiempo]**

Kang, que solía presionar el botón de **enviar** inmediatamente después de escribir cualquier respuesta, esta vez pensó por un buen rato antes de hacerlo. Pronto, su dedo presionó el botón **"eliminar"** , y de nuevo se movió rápidamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el teclado.

 **[No creo que pueda ir al café** **por un tiempo, lo siento. ¿Obtuviste una beca?]**

Asintió una vez y envió el mensaje como si estuviera satisfecho con la frase afectuosa que había logrado escribir. _Kang miró por la ventana esperando la respuesta de Jooheon._ El conductor salió hábilmente a la carretera de la ciudad, que estaba atascada porque era hora pico... _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzó a golpear su muslo con los dedos como si fuera un cronómetro?_ Kang tomó su teléfono celular y lo revisó, asustado por el sonido de notificación del mensaje.

**[De aviso. Hoy me doy bien.]**

Era un mensaje confuso, lleno de errores tipográficos porque el teclado aún no era familiar para él. Kang rápidamente comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje, sin saber que su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa inmensa.

**[¿Crees tener los puntos suficientes?]**

**[Seguramente.]**

**"Oh"**

Quizá, gracias a la respuesta corta de Jooheon, Kang se permitió abrir la boca para hablar aunque era muy raro que lo hiciera. Después de todo, él no era un tipo tonto ni torpe. También dijo que solo había tenido 15 preguntas equivocadas la última vez así que eso podía considerarse un logro notablemente inmenso. Pensó que si sus propios calificaciones no hubieran bajado tanto, se habría detenido en el café para celebrar su éxito. Debido a este pensamiento, sin embargo, Kang comenzó a suspirar con un rostro terriblemente deprimido. Por un tiempo, será difícil ver la cara de Jooheon excepto en la escuela... Aún así, si sigue entrando al **CCTV** a través de su computadora portátil o su teléfono inteligente, no tendría que haber problema con ser detectado ya que era un dispositivo de doble seguridad y entonces, _podrá sentirse un poco más tranquilo..._ Pensó que era una suerte haberse encontrado con Moochan de antemano porque si tuviera que lidiar con él en medio de esto, _se habría puesto de los nervios._ Tampoco estaba realmente preocupado por esa Omega porque no pensaba que tuviera el coraje de ir nuevamente otra vez.

Un poco más tranquilo, Kang cerró los ojos y se hundió en el asiento


	28. 22

Tuvo una prueba de práctica.

 _ **"No está mal"**_ , le dijeron. Así que en otras palabras, no era malo pero tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno por lo que el sabor final era amargo.   
Además de los exámenes finales, todavía hay espacio para la próxima prueba de práctica nacional y la práctica mensual de la academia. Todo está allí, organizado en un calendario importante de su celular para que no se le pase nada. Sin embargo, por el momento solo estaba la meta brillante de poner todo de si mismo en el examen de ingreso. Esto hizo que la rutina de Kang fuera particularmente simple: Tan pronto como terminaba la escuela, iba a la academia para tomar clases todo el tiempo y luego se la pasaba en la sala de autoaprendizaje durante el receso. A menudo iba al apartamento para mirar las estrellas durante un buen rato y dormía el tiempo suficiente para no morir... Cada vez que veía los apuntes de Jooheon en la escuela y charlaba con él sobre cosas insignificantes, la ira que siempre permanecía prendida en la base de su pecho desaparecía así como lo hacía el cansancio. Sus nervios, que estaban al borde de un acantilado, bajaban lentamente cuando sonaba la alerta de los mensajes de Jooheon. Este fenómeno fue similar durante los días siguientes y le hizo sentir, _una intensa pero muy extraña calma._

Sin embargo, **algo muy malo estaba pasando con él el día de hoy.** Cuando se trata del período de prueba, todo tipo de documentales y programas de cultura de actualidad son divertidos y no puede dejar de mirarlos... _Ahora estaba a punto de dejar la academia un poco antes de lo habitual._ De alguna manera, no se había sentido bien en todo el día. No se concentró, ni realizó apuntes o leyó sus libros de matemáticas así que finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió irse a lo más sencillo. _¡Pero eso solo le provocó ponerse de peor humor porque no había terminado ni con la mitad de la cantidad de aprendizaje que pretendía!_ Aún tenía tiempo antes de que Jooheon cerrara el café, pero Kang se volvió hacia el apartamento. 

El apartamento estaba justo enfrente de la academia, así que incluso cuando ya era casi de madrugada, no llamó al conductor ni pidió un taxi. Estaba enfermo, tan mareado que respirar hacía que el pecho le doliera y que su visión se arremolinara en una niebla brumosa. Kang se quedó quieto en su lugar durante algunos segundos. Hay todo tipo de olores irrumpiendo en su nariz al mismo tiempo, como una explosión: El olor a comida de un camión de hot dogs, humo y polvo provenientes de la carretera, olor de causa desconocida, olor a pintura de un edificio recién construido, y las feromonas, feromonas y feromonas de Omega y Alfa pasando a su lado. Su boca babeaba y su temperatura corporal subía repentinamente hasta el límite. Se inflingió un golpe en la mejilla para apartar la mente de las feromonas de Omega que estaban regadas por todas partes, pero su cabeza giraba, sus dedos temblaban y, sobre todo, **tenía una erección.** Kang se sentó y maldijo con fuerza. Era su **RUT**. El Alfa normal no sufre estos cambios hormonales periódicos, pero el Alfa dominante es completamente diferente. Para suprimir esto, tiene que tomar un puñado de pastillas a una hora fija todos los días. Medicinas que están en el mercado gracias a los investigadores de la **"Fundación** **Seryong** **",** que tienen una autoridad de clase mundial en el tratamiento de la infertilidad y la fuga de feromonas. Aunque estaba solo, siempre se había administrado la cantidad necesaria de dosis para evitar accidentes en su vida diaria así que, ahora, Kang no podía entender la razón de que le viniera... Quizá, el _motivo principal por el que no podía entender lo que había hecho mal era el calor que le llegaba hasta el cerebro._ Ahora está medio consciente así que su cuerpo se moverá contra su voluntad y después de esto, se convertirá en una bestia con solo instintos no humanos.

Kang sacó su teléfono celular con manos temblorosas. Después de presionar **119** , lo borró y marcó el número del conductor. Luego lo borró de nuevo. No quería mostrarse feo frente a personas que no conocía y si hay Omegas entre los paramédicos... _Era algo que ni siquiera quería imaginar_. Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo la confianza para soportarlo hasta que llegara el conductor de su familia.

Mientras estaba sentado, flotando en el calor, _alguien palmeó con cuidado su hombro._

**"Oye, ¿Estás bien? Tus feromonas..."**

El hombre que tartamudeaba, se sonrojó, incapaz de terminar la frase. De él, podía sentir **feromonas Omega,** aunque eran bastante débiles. Entusiasmado por este descubrimiento, su boca comenzó a babear espontáneamente hasta el punto en que terminó por barrerse los labios con la lengua húmeda. Mirando al hombre que miraba su figura, Kang se inclinó hacia adelante con los labios abiertos y pronto se subió sobre él y terminó por tirarlo contra el suelo... Lo miró, se mordió los labios con los dientes frontales y luego empujó al hombre con brusquedad y corrió hacia el otro lado. Escuchó al sujeto diciendo **que se detuviera** , pero en realidad no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar de él. Era mejor cometer violencia involuntaria que marcarlo únicamente por un instinto.

Tan pronto como le fue posible, Kang giró hacia el lugar que estaba más lejos de su vista. **Era un baño público.** Afortunadamente, estaba amaneciendo y no había gente en el baño. Aunque incluso en medio de esto, fue solo después de abrir la puerta y verificar que todos los compartimentos estuvieran vacíos que entró en el cubículo más alejado y cerró la puerta. Bajó la tapa del inodoro, se sentó encima y apresuradamente tiró de su cinturón.

**"Ah, ah… Joder, joder, joder... Solo necesito... Solamente necesito..."**

Las malas palabras que no suele poner en su boca fluyeron hacia adelante. _¡Esa fue la peor situación posible!_ Sentía que tenía que eyacular, solo tenía que eyacular... Por supuesto, no podía dejar de lado su **RUT** únicamente haciendo algo como eso, pero de lo contrario tendría que tomar prestado el poder de las drogas y eso le haría todavía más imposible llegar al hospital.

El baño público, incluso sentado en una taza, era miserable y no parecía estar del todo limpio. Sin embargo, Kang estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. El sudor gotea sobre su cara enrojecida.

**"Joder, joder, joder joder..."**

Con insultos constantes, Kang levantó un poco la cadera y rozó su pene mientras gemía de una manera realmente desorganizada. Sin embargo, _el orgasmo no llegó._ Obviamente, cada vez que toca de arriba para abajo los dedos de sus pies se arquean y las luces de colores parpadean frente a sus ojos... Pero no pasa nada más. Sus lágrimas fluyeron y se hizo evidente que cuanto más frotaba, _menos podía llegar al punto que quería._ De repente sintió pena por el Omega que había rechazado...

**"¿Lee Kang? ¿Kang? ¿Aquí estás?"**

Pronto escuchó su nombre, así que levantó la cabeza en un instante y dejó que sus manos cayeran sin fuerza a los lados. Sabe que es una voz familiar, pero no puede adivinar de quién se trata. De alguna manera... **Es muy dulce**. Como si pudiera sentir el sabor de su voz.   
Kang ni siquiera podía pensar en contestarle y se apoyó contra la pared, exhalando e inhalando una vez y otra vez, solo tratando de mantenerse lo más normal posible. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta del baño... Fue muy fácil porque ni siquiera la había cerrado. La puerta se abrió y apareció Jooheon, mirándolo con el rostro terriblemente pálido. Kang abrió lentamente la boca, exhalando un poco:

**"... Vete."**

Esta fue la única línea que pudo decir... 

Quería correr hacia Jooheon, como un animal hambriento, quitarle la ropa y ponerse justo encima de él. No, _¿Ya lo estaba haciendo?_ De repente, su mente se vuelve confusa y lentamente, parece que puede ver todo de color blanco y negro y después, **rojo**... Kang apretó los dientes y presionó la frente contra la pared.

**"Espera, espera un segundo..."**

Después de escuchar una voz temblorosa, los pasos pronto comienzan a desaparecer a la distancia. _Y escuchó un crujido._ Quizá Jooheon le había hecho caso y salió de inmediato. Después de todo, él no era un mal tipo. Oh, pero ¿Qué es ese olor tan dulce? Era... Como si las partículas de azúcar permanecieran en el aire. Como el algodón de azúcar que se esparce sin dejar rastro cuando lo llevas a la boca. Cuando miró hacia atrás y observó las luces que colgaban del techo, de repente, **una sombra cayó sobre él.** Kang no sabía por qué Jooheon había decidido aparecer de nuevo, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió así de frustrado. Con un rostro todavía extraño, Jooheon se arrodilló lentamente frente a Kang, luego extendió la mano y sostuvo los pantalones de su uniforme hasta que sus dedos terminaron por rozarle la piel. Kang lo miró con la boca abierta... Solo mirarlo era tan erótico que se formó semen en la punta de su pene y comenzó a jadear como si estuviera agonizando. Jooheon levantó lentamente la cabeza y luego, puso sus labios sobre la carne palpitante de sus muslos, **y comenzó a chupar...** Era difícil saber si el sonido de tragar era suyo o de Jooheon.   
A diferencia de su rostro sin sangre, sus labios de color rosa intenso estaban muy abiertos y podía ver, una carne suave, roja como sangre, moviéndose de arriba para abajo hasta que Kang terminó por quedarse sin respirar. La carne medio roja fue arrojada hacía adentro y Jooheon se lo tragó sin dudarlo, _hasta sentirlo dentro de su garganta._


	29. 23

Se dice que el sexto sentido es en realidad el resultado de la recopilación y operación inconsciente que ocurre en tu cerebro. Si es así, se preguntaba si la decisión precipitada de seguirlo había sido tomada con datos recolectados por sus células cerebrales o si es que acaso estaba siendo meramente instintivo.

Jooheon lo había visto desde el café y salió corriendo sin dudarlo. _¿Se siente mal? ¿Por qué se sentó en la calle? ¿Por qué empujó a ese hombre?_ Jooheon observó al joven que estallaba en un montón de maldiciones y comenzó a sentir una terrible preocupación inundando su pecho. Kang parecía mareado, a veces se sentaba y otras tantas caminaba mientras revoloteaba los brazos. Luego se movía muy rápido y otras tantas parecía querer gatear. Jooheon miró a su alrededor, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Kang. La llamada no se conectó y apareció el mensaje de **"Línea ocupada"** Era hora de hacer una segunda llamada telefónica. Mordiéndose la punta del pulgar sin que lo supiera, su mente ansiosa explotó en un mar de dudas sin sentido...

_El tono de llamada llegó desde algún lugar._

Aunque es un tono básico que puedes escuchar muchas veces mientras caminas por el centro de la ciudad, el corazón de Jooheon le decía casi a gritos que no lo perdiera de vista.

Mientras buscaba el lugar desde donde salía ese sonido, se dio la vuelta y entró en un baño público con una puerta entreabierta a la vista... Kang tiene un lado demasiado obsesivo para su gusto así que era difícil imaginar que estuviera en un baño público así de desorganizado. _Piensa que es un error._ Cuando volvió a salir el mensaje de **"Línea ocupada"** y colgó el teléfono, el débil tono de llamada desapareció también. Sin mirar el celular, movió su dedo y presionó el botón de _volver a marcar_. El tono de llamada, que pronto comenzó a sonar, aumentó gradualmente a medida que se acercaba al baño...

Jooheon se asomó con cuidado a través de la puerta de hierro.

**"¿Lee Kang? ¿Kang? ¿Aquí estás?"**

Las baldosas tienen manchas amarillentes por todas partes. Después de limpiar, incluso el leve olor a cloro se mezcló con el aroma de fragancias baratas... Jooheon llama cuidadosamente a Kang y comprueba el interior del baño. **Abrió.** El tono de llamada se escuchó desde el rincón más alejado y luego se cortó. _No podía entender por qué se sentía tan nervioso..._ Solo buscaba a un amigo que no se veía bien, pero el aire en el baño pareció atravesar su piel como la espina de una planta. Una sensación extraña, como si tuviera la piel de gallina en la nuca y el hielo se deslizara hacia abajo, por su espalda. Todos los demás compartimentos estaban vacíos y solo el último parecía estar cerrado. _Jooheon tragó una gran cantidad de saliva ante el débil sonido del aliento de ese hombre._ De alguna manera, parecía que esa puerta no debería abrirse nunca. De repente, le vino a la mente la película de dibujos animados que vió en la televisión cuando era un niño. Alicia, entrando en el País de las Maravillas mientras perseguía a un conejo con un reloj. _¿Por qué de repente tuvo este pensamiento?_ Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para dejar de imaginar cosas así y empujó con cuidado la puerta.

Por desgracia, no estaba cerrada.

**"... Vete"**

Había una mochila tirada en el suelo del baño, pantalones de uniforme escolar y ropa interior colgando en medio de sus muslos... _Y una mano húmeda pegada en la pared_. Lee Kang se frotó la frente y exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Sus ojos humedecidos ardían en color rojo y contrastaban marcadamente con el tono tan blanco de su piel. Jadeaba, una vez y otra vez y otra vez...

**"Espera, espera un segundo".**

Jooheon retrocedió lentamente. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del baño que todavía estaba medio abierta. Jooheon sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa imagen. Era sobre lo que había visto y escuchado mientras trabajaba en **"8":** Entre los invitados, a menudo había Alfas que pasaban por su RUT así que visitaban el club periódicamente para controlarlo. No había ningún cliente que Jooheon atendiera porque solo le daban paso a los prostitutos, _pero era verdaderamente desagradable_.

Un día, Eunbi, que estaba allí de turno, dijo que los Omega también eran buenos inhibidores porque les calmaban el cuerpo. Hay Alfas que no pueden tomar medicamentos porque los efectos secundarios eran grandes y otros muchos que no podían costearlos.

**_"Es mejor hacerlo aquí. Todos estamos capacitados para realizar este trabajo."_ **

**_"¿Quién lo dice? Pueden conseguir una habitación. ¡Hay moteles y hoteles por todas partes!"_ **

**_"Nuestro lindo Tina. Si pudieran soportarlo en un hotel o en un motel, no vendrían todos los meses. Si les obligan a aguantar, van a ponerse realmente enfermos"._ **

Jooheon cerró la puerta principal, giró la cerradura para bloquearla y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Cada vez que se aproximaba a la parte más interna del baño, el piso parecía pegarse a la suela de sus zapatos hasta hacer un sonido inconfundible y alto. Jooheon ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba tratando de hacer y sin embargo, _no había forma de manejarlo de otra manera_. En cuanto a la fisiología de **Omega** y **Alfa** , él es solo un **Beta** así que no sabía exactamente para donde moverse. Tuvo clases de educación sexual en la escuela, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera había puesto la atención necesaria porque no le interesaba lo que otros **géneros** pudieran sentir. No había mucha información sobre Alfas en su cabeza y tampoco podía explicar el motivo por el que experimentaban tal fenómeno en primer lugar. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que creer en lo que había dicho Eunbi: Si no se deshace de alguna manera de su RUT, se enfermará... _¿Pero qué tipo de persona es Kang?_ Si el camino de los demás se midiera por kilómetros, entonces el camino que quería cruzar con su único amigo era de unos 14 millones de kilómetros. Es el nivel de una carretera con 12 carriles de ida y vuelta y que no parece tener un futuro muy próspero que digamos.

Como si diera un paso frente a un oso, logró pararse frente a él nuevamente. El estado de Kang se veía peor que antes: Ojos casi blancos y rostro inconsciente. Cuando lo vió, se asustó y luego se sintió como si estuviera muy desesperado. _¡Tenía que deshacerse de ese calor lo más rápido posible!_

Cuando extendió la mano en los pantalones colgando del muslo de Kang, pudo ver sus dedos temblando... Jooheon cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero se las arregló para sostener el pene de Kang habilidosamente y luego, se deslizó con facilidad hacía abajo debido a que sus dedos estaban sudando como locos. No estaba seguro de si este acto endeble lo resolvería en algún momento y de todas maneras, con los ojos aún cerrados, Jooheon tragó saliva y se preparó para actuar... Pensó en los delgados rayos de luz que brillaron repentinamente en el oscuro gimnasio ese día. La mirada de Kang corriendo hacia el café y tomando aliento con el pelo sudoroso.

**_"Yeo Joo-heon"._ **   
**_"Jooheon"_ **   
**_"Porque estoy preocupado"._ **   
**_"Porque eres mi amigo"._ **

Cuando lo miraba, incluso si era inexpresivo, sonreía solamente para él y hacía que su voz, que solía ser tranquila, se volviera entusiasmada en un segundo... _Jooheon se llevó el pene de Kang a la boca sin dudar._

La primera impresión de tener el pene de alguien más, _fue que no era tan repugnante como lo había pensado_. Instintivamente ocultó sus dientes y lentamente lo sumergió más y más profundamente dentro de él. Aún no llegaba a la raíz, pero se había quedado lo suficientemente atrapado en su garganta como para que pensara que con eso era suficiente. El grosor de su boca era tan pequeño que se sentía difícil cerrarla con normalidad y provocaba que la saliva fluyera por sí sola hasta que la parte superior del vello púbico terminó por quedar terriblemente húmeda y pegada.

**"Ah... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo..** **.?"**

Kang gimió y empujó el hombro de Jooheon hacía atrás, como si lo estuviera corriendo... _Pero era un toque que no logró sentir en absoluto._ Haciendo caso omiso de la resistencia sin sentido que estaba ejerciendo sobre él, miró el pene que le estaba llenando la boca: Parecía lleno de un montón de vasos sanguíneos y venas que se elevaban a través de la piel coloreada. Además, tenía una textura suave que se sentía claramente a través de su lengua. Kang gimió:

**"Ah, ah, ¡Ah! ¡Dios!"**

Curiosamente, _su gemido había logrado llenarlo de satisfacción._

Para Jooheon, Kang era el único que podía ser llamado **amigo**. Siempre habían estado en una relación conmovedora en la que Kang ayudaba a Jooheon en todo lo que podía. Tareas, exámenes, celulares, acosadores... Por lo tanto, la situación ahora era muy singular para ser considerada real. Jooheon estaba en condiciones de dar ayuda unilateralmente, echándole una mano a Kang por primera vez en su vida. Aunque el tipo de ayuda no era común, era importante. Kang, que siempre había permanecido en un límite superior al suyo, estaba enloqueciendo por el estímulo que le estaba proporcionando. _Era como si estuviera poniendo al hombre en la palma de su mano._ Y no, no era por ser sádico, pero una extraña alegría se elevó desde su estómago y se asentó a centímetros de su corazón.   
Jooheon ignoró el doloroso hormigueo de su boca, tragó su pene profundamente y luego, lo succionó hasta que comenzó a cansarse.

Cada vez que su cuerpo temblaba, Kang, que se había tambaleado ante el estímulo, se extendió lentamente y se dejó manejar igual a un trozo de plastilina. Una vez más, a Jooheon no le importó que estuviera tratando de alejarlo... Pero mientras frotaba su carne con la lengua y chupaba como si fuera un cachorrito hambriento, _una gran mano le agarró la espalda y lo empujó muy fuerte hacía abajo_. Lo apretó, con bastante fuerza. Completamente diferente al hombre de hace unos segundos que intentaba que se fuera de allí... Un objeto largo y grueso le llenó la boca y penetró de una forma que no creyó posible. Se ahogó, y luego sintió náuseas considerablemente terribles. Sin embargo, incluso de esta manera, _no pudo sacarlo de ese lugar._ Jooheon trató de tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás para volver a despejar sus vías, pero fue imposible debido a la mano presionando la parte posterior de su cabeza como si quisiera fundirlo con su ingle.

La mano, que solo estaba presionando y presionando, agarró y tiró de su cabello esta vez para atrás así que en un instante, su cabeza se echó casi hasta su espalda y lo que estaba llenando su boca finalmente se escapó. Tosió vigorosamente y trató de recuperar el aliento, pero no hubo tiempo para actuar como le decía su cabeza. _Nuevamente tuvo que tragarse el pene hasta la raíz debido a la mano que le sujetaba la espalda._ La punta de su nariz estaba aplastada porque no podía colocar su rostro de una manera menos dolorosa cuando no le daba la oportunidad de intentarlo y entonces, todo lo que pensó que podía hacer para ese momento, era sujetar los muslos de Kang con ambas manos para que su cuerpo no perdiera el control de la situación. Nuevamente, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando el pene le pasó por la garganta y le llegó hasta el esófago. La comisura de su boca estaba un poco desgarrada y le dolía de un modo considerable... En repetidas ocasiones tragó y otras veces intentó escupir el semen de Kang hasta que poco después, de la nada, la fuerza y la velocidad de su mano presionándole la cabeza aumentaron gradualmente y se volvieron ásperas y considerablemente crueles.

 _Un gemido dolorido se escapó de Kang._ Jooheon no podía saber que significaba porque no podía escapar del agarre que apretaba su espalda. Su boca estaba obstruida con ese enorme pene y su mente estaba confundida porque le faltaba aire.

**"Ugh, ¡** **Aahhh** **...!"**

Cuando Kang inclinó la espalda, su gemido llegó muchísimo más claro hasta los oídos de Jooheon. Era... **Como el aliento de una persona que tiene mucho calor encima**. Era sensual y erótico, por lo que se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos y la sangre se le extendió por todo el rostro hasta ponerlo del color del tómate. Una vez más, lo estaba tragando hasta la base, pero el pene de Kang temblaba como si experimentara una convulsión... Sintió que algo salía, algo de una textura grumosa y tibia. Jooheon trató apresuradamente de tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás, pero no pudo escapar de las garras del hombre.

**"Mmmm... ¡Ugh!"**

A medida que se corría directamente en su esófago, _el semen entró en el estómago de Jooheon tal y como estaba_. Jooheon se encontró llorando porque no tenía ninguna intención de brindar ese tipo de servicio. Levantó los ojos y miró a Kang, quién estaba temblando tanto que ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas como para sostenerlo así que, aprovechando este tipo de situación, Jooheon lentamente echó el cuerpo para el otro lado y sacó el pene que todavía estaba vibrando en su boca...

En el momento en que miró su pene nuevamente erecto, unas grandes manos rodearon la cara de Jooheon y la movieron para adelante. Una sombra cayó sobre él, quien volvió su mirada para preguntarse **qué estaba pasand** **o** y entonces... Algo suave y caliente golpeó sus labios y luego comenzó a chuparle la parte inferior, como si fuera un caramelo. _Lo_ _dulce se volvió violento_ , le mordió con los dientes como si quisiera destrozarlo y al final, un aliento caliente y una carne húmeda y blanda invadieron su boca de modo que ni siquiera pensó en escapar. **Fue su primer beso.** Ahora que lo pensaba con atención, había sido una lástima que el sexo oral fuera antes que los besos y no al revés... Jooheon estaba pensando de manera diferente porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, **estaba tan excitado como seguramente se encontraba él.**

**"Ah..."**

Kang mordió los labios de Jooheon con un poco más de fuerza, _como intentando hacer que comenzara a llorar._ Y mientras gemía y fruncía el ceño hasta arrugar su frente, le besó sobre los labios que tenía completamente húmedos y mordidos y luego le repasó el contorno con una lengua húmeda y terriblemente caliente. Acarició cada uno de sus dientes, le hizo cosquillas en el paladar, encontró su lengua escondida y la envolvió y la frotó con suavidad una y otra vez hasta que se cansó de hacerlo. Su respiración estaba ahogada y su cara se sentía caliente como el infierno. De alguna manera, su mente se volvió confusa y luego la emoción le hizo cosquillas como si alguien le apachurrara justo en el estómago... _No se dio cuenta de que el delantal que llevaba puesto ya había rodado por el suelo ni que los botones de su camisa estaban sueltos, de modo que el borde de su pecho era claramente visible desde todas direcciones._ La mano que sostenía la cara de Jooheon se apretó lentamente en su oreja y luego bajó por la piel de su escote. Frotando y acariciando con cuidado sus hombros redondos, frotando sus axilas, agarrando ligeramente sus costillas remarcadas en su piel y repasando sus lunares con los dedos. Su mano era tan grande que simplemente la envolvió debajo de su axila y ocasionó que su pulgar le acariciara uno de sus pezones... Eso por si solo hizo que su cuerpo temblara y que su columna vertebral se pusiera increíblemente rígida. Esta vez, no frotó el área, sino que acarició cada parte correctamente. Tomándose el tiempo que le hiciera falta.

Jooheon se puso de pie a medio camino mientras sostenía la camiseta de Kang con ambas manos... Estaba medio vestido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de este hecho hasta que su mano estuvo en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. _Tampoco notó cuando le bajó la ropa._   
No pudo seguirle el ritmo y simplemente respiró el aire caliente hasta que su mano abrió sus boxers y le agarró violentamente las nalgas. Después de todo, incluso la ropa interior terminó cayendo hasta la mitad y la mano grande de Kang tuvo completa facilidad para agarrarle ahora el pene. _Jooheon abrió los ojos y miró al hombre._ No había expresión en su cara, pero sus ojos extrañamente sueltos y los labios entreabiertos eran más fascinantes que cualquier otro material adulto que hubiese visto en su camino de adolescente. Jooheon negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

**"¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Pero en lugar de quitar las manos de Kang, dejó que le frotara el pene de un lado a otro, acariciando la punta hasta que comenzó a derretirse contra sus dedos... Cuando lo hizo, fue un estímulo que nunca había sentido antes. Algo tan intenso que provocó que el frente de sus ojos se pusiera blanco y después, completamente negro. Luego, su vista volvió y Jooheon empujó la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia adelante sin su conocimiento, _como pidiendo más estimulación..._ Su mente regresó a la realidad solo cuando un dedo con un líquido resbaladizo tocó el agujero de su ano.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo…? Ugh, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Sostuvo el brazo de Kang, pero un dedo se rompió en su agujero de todas maneras. Los ojos de Jooheon se abrieron de par en par ante una sensación desconocida acompañada de un dolor insignificante. No importaba lo que hubiese hecho con su pene y la boca, **eso no significaba que lo permitiría todo de una sola vez**. Fue solo, una mano amiga para aliviar el calor momentáneo. Se sentía un poco avergonzado cuando recordó que le chupó la boca llena de semen, pero ni siquiera tenía la intención de tener sexo anal de inmediato y a la primera vez.  
Jooheon estaba asustado, empujando el cuerpo de Kang constantemente y moviendo su propio cuerpo hacia atrás como si quisiera salir corriendo... **Kang no lo soltó.** Más bien, abrazó el torso de Jooheon de una mejor manera y lo sentó en sus muslos hasta dejarlo en una postura extraña, con solo las caderas cayendo hacia atrás y los dedos de Kang, entrando y saliendo de su ano...

Y al mismo tiempo que se sentaba un poco mejor, sus dedos entraron profundamente en él, recorriendo la pared interior para después salir muy lento...

**"No hagas... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah, ah, ah ah, ah!"**

Cuando el dedo de Kang presionó en algún lugar de su pared interior, la electricidad fluyó como si su cuerpo hubiese sido alcanzado por un rayo. Gimió sin dudarlo y terminó por curvarse espantosamente. El pene de Jooheon, que había estado flácido hasta ahora, también se puso de pie y comenzó a vomitar un puñado impresionante de semen. Sus dedos se hicieron para atrás y apuñalaron repetidamente el forro de sus zapatos hasta que Jooheon comenzó a sentir dolor. Su boca estaba abierta y la saliva fluía como un pequeño río... Kang le besó en la mejilla innumerables veces, como para consolarlo y como si aquel espectáculo no le resultara sorprendente.  
Era una parte de él que nunca habían tocado. A pesar de que antes pensaba en lo asqueroso que sería que los dedos de otras personas invadieran ese lugar y lo pisotearan a voluntad, **Jooheon no pensó que esta situación fuera desagradable en absoluto.**

Lee Kang, que siempre era el más directo y el más guapo de los chicos de la escuela, _le estaba metiendo los dedo en el culo_. Incluso en un baño público que apenas estaba cerrado...

Jooheon empujó a Kang, pero él solo se acercó de nuevo. Quería besar su mejilla otra vez y sin embargo, en esta ocasión se había atrevido a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja hasta que un gemido bastante potente hirvió en su garganta:

**"Ah no… No. ¡Detente!"**

Tan pronto como dijo que no le gustaba, el dedo de Kang atravesó la pared interior de Joo-heon en un solo movimiento. No había acelerado la velocidad de su mano para nada, pero igual era lo suficiente como para hacer que se quedara sin aliento. Su gemido se hizo más delgado y más alto así que, Kang, como para detenerlo, abrió los labios de Jooheon con los suyos hasta que la saliva fluyó nuevamente y pudo chuparle la lengua como si fuera una limonada... No se sentía sucio. No podía ser posible, pero su saliva era dulce como si se quemara en azúcar. Incluso si no era precisamente miel, bastaba con creer que lo era para hacerse a la idea.

De repente, sus dedos aumentaron de uno a dos y aunque no sintió dolor, los ojos de Jooheon se nublaron y se quedaron fijos en algún lugar del techo donde su mirada desenfocada le estaba haciendo ver estrellas. La sensación de no estar familiarizado con esto se acercó más y más a algo parecido al éxtasis y cuando los dedos de Kang rasparon suavemente la pared interior y la frotaron en pequeños círculos, se sintió indescriptiblemente extraño hasta el punto en que los labios que habían estado apretando cayeron y se destrozaron en gritos. Junto con esto, el dedo de Kang también se escapó de su interior y un lamento se hizo presente en el rostro de Jooheon:

**"¡¡Ah!!"**

**"Mierda… Tú eres tan..."**

**"¿Qué...? ¡Kang! ¡Espera!"**

Kang agarró a Jooheon, que había estado sentado sobre sus muslos, y lo empujó con rudeza contra la pared del baño. Cuando una división hecha de placas delgadas de aluminio chocó contra el cuerpo de Jooheon, se sacudió visiblemente para terminar haciendo un sonido muy extraño.

Fue cuando Jooheon, que estaba de pie junto a la pared verde claro del baño, trató de retroceder... El pene duro y pesado de Kang apuñaló el trasero de Jooheon. Para ser precisos, _el agujero por donde entró y salió el dedo hace un rato._ Luego, los gruesos brazos del joven rodearon su cintura y el sonido de su respiración llegó justo a su derecha mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y recargaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. **Estaba claro lo que significaba todo esto.** Jooheon tragó un suspiro tembloroso y se mordió los labios. Lejos de tener sexo, ni siquiera tenía mucha experiencia en la masturbación. La mayoría de los deseos en su vida, así como sus deseos sexuales, fueron suprimidos desde una edad muy temprana. Siempre estaba en un estado de sed, _y de repente lo arrojaron a un charco_. El cuerpo de un adolescente, que ya se había calentado porque ya estaba en la lava, no pudo superar esta masiva avalancha de estímulos enviados desde todas direcciones.

La razón por la que negó con la cabeza y murmuró que **no** , fue por el rechazo de la posición en la que lo había colocado. Su pene ya estaba ansioso por probar su agujero y su interior picaba de ansiedad por su toque, _pero su cabeza se levantaba con una sensación de rechazo_. Hasta ahora, nunca había imaginado que un hombre tan bajo como él tendría una relación con un Alfa de su clase.

**"No... Lo odio..."**

**"¿Lo odias? ¿De verdad?"**

Mientras sostenía a Jooheon, la mano que estaba frotando sus pezones descendió lentamente... Su cuerpo ya estaba sudoroso, por lo que sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente y vagaron un rato por debajo de su estómago plano. Luego, _le agarró el pene._

Mientras Jooheon lloraba y movía su espalda como si fuera a eyacular en cualquier momento, Kang apretó el trasero de Jooheon con el resto de su mano y al mismo tiempo, mientras barría suavemente su pene, **lo penetró.** Fue una sensación que lo inundó de pies a cabeza, _algo más parecido a un dolor que a un estímulo._ La mano se clavó en la pared hasta rasparla con las uñas y luego frotó su mejilla contra la mampara del baño y eyaculó sobre los dedos que no lo habían dejado en paz.

**"Ah ah ah, ah, ah, ah..."**

**"Ah... No puedo soportarlo más. Jooheon... Jooheon, ¿Estás bien?"**

Kang susurraba, pero Jooheon no entendía nada de lo que decía. Su vista ardió en blanco y luego se llenó de una luz brillante...

Jooheon se apoyó contra la pared, frotándose la cara como si necesitara calmar el calor de alguna manera. A pesar de que estaba el sonido de su propia respiración, se escuchaba casi hasta la distancia. _Como si todo su cuerpo estuviera sumergido en aguas profundas..._ Entonces Kang acarició su agujero con ayuda de los fluidos que había derramado. Un toque meticuloso, igual a si intentara ocasionar el menor daño posible al comenzar a mover el pene en su interior. Jooheon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando solo cuando Kang sostuvo sus caderas con ambas manos y le extendió mejor el trasero. 

**"Ah,** **uh** **,** **uh** **..."**

**"Estás tan estrecho... Hace calor. Hmm, parece que vas a hacer que me derrita..."**

Era del tamaño que recordaba haberse tragado con la boca, pero, en realidad... _Incluso así no era tan doloroso como lo pensaba._ La presión que empujaba lentamente fue abrumadora, pero la estimulación era todavía mayor. Lo suficiente como para olvidar cerrar la boca y guardar silencio. Sus labios siguen secándose por el calor abrasador, saca la lengua y ruega: **"Oh, solo un poco más, más, más... Más profundo. Quiero que entres, más adentro."**

Junto con la sutil sensación de gritar, comenzó a sentirse un poco resbaladizo por dentro. Kang, que había empujado poco a poco, finalmente perdió la paciencia y de inmediato golpeó con fuerza hasta llegar justo al tope.

A medida que la velocidad aumentaba gradualmente, un sonido blando y lujurioso llenó el cubículo. Los dos cuerpos semidesnudos se pegaron y se separaron repetidamente mientras Kang mordía la oreja de Joo-heon, le agarraba la cabeza y lo besaba tanto como si estuviera muy necesitado por su calor... Su lengua estaba toscamente mezclada, enredada y ardiente. Ansiosa debido a sus suspiros desordenados y todas esas maldiciones que se habían vertido dentro de su piel.

**"Woo... Demasiado, es demasiado profundo. Um, um, um..."**

Era imposible, pero se trataba de una sensación de presión como si tocara su estómago directamente con el pene. Se ahogaba con su respiración y le temblaban terriblemente los muslos. Su cuerpo, apenas sostenido por los dedos de los pies, seguía pareciendo como un pez en la orilla de un lago. El tendón de Aquiles, que estaba doblado casi por completo, tembló y colapsó hasta provocar que Kang lo sostuviera...

**"Ah..."**

La exhalación se dispersó mientras Kang se movía. Con él, el pene de Jooheon se agitó hasta lanzar algo parecido al agua... La mano de Kang agarró su pequeño pezón, lo frotó y lo pellizcó. Le succionó las orejas y el cuello así que no sabía si era el sudor o la saliva lo que lo estaba mojando tanto. Luego, cuando Jooheon no pudo mantenerse de pie por más tiempo y se deslizó hasta llegar al piso, le besó el hombro con fuerza, besó su rostro y también, beso su nariz.

**"Es muy dulce... Tu boca, sudor y cuerpo, saben tan delicioso. Oh, ¿Por qué eres tan dulce? Me estás volviendo loco... Ah, ¿Te doy la vuelta, cariño? ¿Um? No puedo soportarlo, Jooheon".**

**"Ah, ah, sí. Sí".**

Y fue él, no Kang, quien se dio la vuelta. Solo había un pensamiento llegando a la mente de Jooheon: **_Quiero que me siga devorando así. Quiero que siga penetrando mi culo._** Cada vez que su cuerpo se balanceaba, lo que parecía salir de su boca, era más un grito desesperado que un gemido de placer.

La velocidad a la que Kang agitaba su cintura aumentó gradualmente. Su espalda estaba doblada hacia atrás y los dedos de sus pies estaban en garras. El pene de Jooheon, que había estado sufriendo, finalmente no pudo soportarlo y arrojó un líquido casi tan transparente como la segunda vez.

**"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..."**

**"No puedo... No puedo soportarlo..."**

Inmediatamente después, se sintió una sensación de tibieza que se extendía dentro de su estómago. Jooheon, obsesionado con las sensaciones que Kang le había hecho experimentar en tan poco tiempo, miró directamente a la puerta con los ojos desenfocados... Había un extraño mar dentro de su abdomen, como si algo caliente se hinchara más y más y más hasta fundirse con su carne. Parpadeó. Su mente se cortó brevemente como si hubiera ocurrido un apagón en su cerebro y luego, _Jooheon simplemente perdió la cabeza y se dejó caer._


	30. 23.1

Cuando abrió los ojos, _estaba acostado en una cama completamente desconocida._ Jooheon, todavía parpadeando y sin moverse, no recordaba dónde estaba ni cómo se supone que se había quedado dormido en primer lugar. Sus ojos parpadeaban sin comprender nada realmente y luego, con lentitud, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado. Más bien, **lo que había hecho.**  
No sabía que habitación era esa, pero definitivamente fue toda una suerte que los alrededores estuvieran tan oscuros porque debe haber tenido un color muy rojo en la cara justo ahora.

Jooheon murmuró con un sonido de dolor. **"Debo haber enloquecido."**

**"¿Despertaste?"**

**Estaba asombrado de poder escucharlo hablar.**

Jooheon empujó la manta que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo. Aunque estaba muy mullida y suave, lamentablemente no podía permitirse sentirlo tan a detalle como le hubiese gustado. Miró a su alrededor por un momento mientras se frotaba la cara de arriba para abajo y entonces, como si tratara de leer a fondo los pensamientos de Jooheon, quien estaba completamente _shockeado_ , alguien tomó en silencio su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Podría saber quién era incluso si fuera ciego. **Kang:**

**"Al principio pensé que solo te habías quedado dormido, pero no despertabas para nada así que comencé a espantarme y te llevé a mi casa para poder** **revisarte** **un poco mejor. Oh, llamé a tu abuela y le dije que estabas durmiendo conmigo, que era tu amigo y que todo estaba bien. Am... ¿Debería encender la luz?"**

**"¡No! Está bien así..."**

Jooheon negó con la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte y deprisa como para hacer el sonido del viento. Si encendía la luz, su cara estaría frente a él y se mostraría caliente y palpitante _¡Y además todavía no tenía la confianza suficiente como para enfrentar a Kang!_ Se quedó dormido, como si se hubiese desmayo en el medio del acto sexual y además, todos sus recuerdos desaparecieron de su sistema a excepción de la sensación de estarse rozando piel con piel. _No fue sorprendente que su rostro estallara en llamas cuando recordó la gran cosa que había estado entrando por su ano._  
Fue cuando Jooheon se quedó sin habla y tragó saliva, que finalmente el ambiente comenzó a ponerse muy incómodo y extraño... A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, poco a poco comenzó a ver la silueta de su acompañante. Kang estaba sentado junto a Jooheon y sostenía su mano. Había estado repasando las líneas de sus dedos y ahora rascaba lentamente su palma con el dedo índice.

**"..."**

**"Jooheon, ¿Dónde te duele?"**

**"¿Qué? Nada..."**

**"Me alegro."**

Y como no dijo nada más, la atmósfera **incómoda** se volvió en una atmósfera **inquietante**. Jooheon no podía abrir la boca porque no sabía qué más responderle... Y sin embargo, _la próxima vez que volvió a la realidad fue cuando su aliento caliente y húmedo tocó la punta de su dedo_. La lengua de Kang estaba lamiendo lentamente sus nudillos, luego comenzó a darle un montón de mordiditas y finalmente lo chupó durante un buen rato. **Jooheon simplemente tragó un suspiro.** De alguna manera, el interior de su estómago se había puesto muy caliente y le picaba debido a la anticipación. Era extraño que ese hombre estuviera actuando con tanta libertad así que, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera quitarle los nervios, miró hacia abajo. Apenas podía ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero puede sentir que no lleva nada puesto. Parecía que solo traía una camiseta grande, sin bóxers... Posiblemente sea una actitud demasiado concienzuda querer que le ponga la ropa interior mientras duerme pero, cuando vio a Kang, de frente a él y chupándole los dedos, sospechó que su celo seguía estando allí y que no había sido su intención hacerle quedar desnudo.  
La otra mano de Kang llegó en algún momento y agarró el pene de Jooheon a la ligera... Trató de esconderse las piernas bajo la camiseta, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para actuar así. Kang frotó la piel de Jooheon de arriba para abajo, frotando su glande y sus testículos también hasta dejarlo sin la más mínima gota de aliento. _El calor estaba aumentando tanto que ya no lo podía controlar._

**"Joo-heon, te pusiste de pie".**

**"Ca... Cállate."**

**"¿Estás emocionado?"**

**"Un poco. Es que... Es la primera vez que me tocan así."**

**"Ya veo ¿Estás emocionado cuándo te toco?"**

Su voz susurrante era terriblemente erótica. _¿Cuándo se acercó tanto?_ Su oreja estaba temblando mientras lo escuchaba hablar y también, mientras le lamía el lóbulo muy, _muy lentamente..._ Bajó, pegó la nariz a su piel caliente y apretó los labios a lo largo de la línea de su barbilla. Como si buscara algo, dejó un beso interminable sobre su nariz, en sus mejillas, ojos y en la mandíbula también. Pero, cuando Kang finalmente se encontró con sus labios y lo besó como haría con un amante, Jooheon respiró, **muy satisfecho...** Una carne roja y caliente se sumergió dentro de la suya, creando un río de saliva bochornosa y espesa. Aún así, Kang era dulce, como si estuviera finamente cubierto de azúcar. Sabía... _A chocolate caliente._

Jooheon se lamió la boca como un niño y abrió los ojos un poquito más. Lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder hasta que cayó de espaldas. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus latidos se entrelazaron tiernamente. _Era difícil saber cuál era de quién._ Kang extendió la mano y encendió la luz de la cabecera... Entonces, gracias a un brillo lo suficientemente potente como para iluminar la oscuridad, Jooheon levantó la mano para cubrirse la cara igual a si estuviese muy avergonzado por esto. Kang agarró la mano de Jooheon de inmediato.

**"Mírame... Mantén los ojos fijos en mi."**

Su cara, la que se reveló claramente, se enfrentó a la suya apenas con una pequeña distancia entre los dos... La piel de Jooheon estaba caliente y roja y sus ojos hinchados estaban empapados de lágrimas. Una respiración rápida se filtró y quedó flotando entre el espacio de sus labios abiertos... Kang susurró, mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos como los suyos: **"No puedo soportarlo... No, odio intentar soportar este deseo que tengo por ti. ¿Qué dices tú?"**

**"..."**

**"Respóndeme, Jooheon-ah".**

Jooheon se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua. Kang, que vertió un beso a lo largo de su escote, mordió la areola de su pecho durante un buen rato y después lamió el pequeño pezón puntiagudo que sobresalía cuando lo apretaba con los dedos. Bajó con calma, besó su cintura y le hizo cosquillas en el ombligo con la punta de la lengua. Y cuando la afilada nariz de Kang pasó por encima de su pene, Jooheon inhaló y exhaló con una voz bastante diminuta... Su pene se había puesto de pie, punzante y ansioso, _y Kang le demostró lo feliz que estaba de la reacción besando su muslo._

**"Jooheon, ¿Te gusta?"**

**"Ay..."**

**"Tienes que responder".**

**"Um... Ujum..."**

De pie entre las piernas de Jooheon, Kang le dio un beso en los muslos abiertos, levantó sus tobillos y antes de cualquier otra cosa, le lamió la pantorrilla y cada uno de sus pequeños y palidos dedos, entrecerrando los ojos ante la nueva voz ansiosa de Jooheon. Una leve sonrisa se cernió sobre el rostro del hombre que estaba de frente y luego los gestos que comenzó a dibujar sobre su cara hacen la completa figura de un depredador.

Kang agarró la pelvis de Jooheon y lentamente deslizó su pene hacía su perineo... Cuando Jooheon abrió la boca, Kang le tomó la mano y lo ayudó a aguantar la sensación de su miembro caliente, penetrando lentamente en el centro de Jooheon. Aunque no hubo mucha preparación previa, fue por el hecho de que lo había tragado hace unas horas atrás que el ano de Jooheon se apretó y lo mordió sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

**"Jooheon, esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar".**

Como de costumbre, susurrando en un tono amistoso, Kang terminó enterrando su pene hasta llegar a la raíz. Fue un movimiento tan repentino e imparable que finalmente había logrado dejarlo tan en blanco como la pintura del techo. La mano que sostenía los dedos de Kang, lo apretaron tan fuerte y con tanta furia que incluso pensó que podría llegar a dejarle una cicatriz y entonces, en el momento en que quitó la fuerza de su mano para darle entrada a otros sentimientos, Kang, que se había escapado del cuerpo de Jooheon con la esperanza de ofrecerle un momento de calma, volvió a golpearle la pelvis con fuerza hasta que se vio obligado a gemir de nuevo y extender los dedos para arañarle los hombros y también, los antebrazos. Gritó, se arqueó y luego comenzó a llorar.

Es difícil definir a los humanos en una sola palabra porque ellos a menudo son muy complejos. Sin embargo, para decirlo simplemente, **Kang siempre fue una persona amigable con Jooheon** así que ni siquiera había soñado que hubiera un lado del hombre que fuera tan apresurado como lo estaba mostrando ahora. _Su comportamiento en el sexo era muy diferente a la personalidad que había visto hasta_ e _l momento_. La actitud siempre relajada y modesta no estaba en ninguna parte porque tenía hambre, y porque parecía muy ansioso por llenar la lujuria ardiente con su semen. Los ojos fríos se le llenaron de un calor extraño y la mano afectuosa que le había brindado apoyo a Jooheon en otras ocasiones, desapareció para dejarle paso a la mano áspera y tosca de un **Alfa**.  
Escuchó que originalmente era así con todos ellos, pero incluso si lo hubiese aprendido en **"8"** y en palabras de expertos, esta era la primera vez que había sido objeto principal de un **RUT** por lo que no podía imaginar que sería... _Tanto_.

**"Me... Me duele."**

Kang, que había estado lamiendo su areola durante mucho tiempo, mordió esta vez los bultitos prominentes de su pecho. Luego, como disculpándose por lastimarlo, dejó besos cortos sobre su clavícula y se acercó para besar la barbilla de Jooheon juguetonamente con sus labios hasta hacer un sonido fuerte. Fue un **acto infantil** de aplicar saliva mientras que por otro lado, la parte inferior de su cintura, golpeando constantemente contra su trasero, era muy parecido al **acto de un adulto**.  
De esta manera, Jooheon reconsideró completamente las acciones de Kang y dejó de lado las quejas sobre lo mucho que le dolía que le mordiera el pezón. Incluso tenía una excusa en la cabeza diciendo que Kang no estaba cuerdo debido a su RUT así que, finalmente, el chico estaba respondiendo con verdadero entusiasmo a pesar de lo raro que fuera todo lo demás.

**"Relaja... Relaja el trasero."**

**"¡Ah! ugh, ¡Ugh!"**

**"Tienes... Ah, tienes que relajarte un poco más ¿Te duele mucho?"**

**"No... Ya no duele, es solo que ¡¡AH!!"**

No sabe que tan fuerte fue su gemido, pero el grito terminó haciendo que su garganta doliera de un modo considerablemente intenso. Cuando le preguntó si dolía se había dado el lujo de decir que no era así... Pero el propio Jooheon tenía la facilidad de mostrarse absurdo cuando su sano juicio era bloqueado de repente por una terrible nebulosa llamada **Kang**. Es posible que los Beta no puedan satisfacer a los Alfa en su celo, pero _¿Por qué entonces está atrapado en esto? ¿Por qué lo está besando en lugar de pedirle volver a darle sexo oral?_ Parece que sus ilusiones están empeorando a medida que avanza, pero todas eran cosas que Jooheon apreciaba bastante porque le hacían sentir una extraña esperanza en una vida lo suficientemente dura como para pensar en tener alguna relación heterosexual. Claro, el hecho de que no pudiera soñar con una relación heterosexual no significaba que estuviera soñando con una relación entre alguien de su mismo sexo... Solo, _que siempre se encontraba allí_. Dando lo mejor de si mismo para sobrevivir a la siguiente vez y luego, a la siguiente.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Jooheon tembló y apretó un poco más los labios siguiendo el movimiento de Kang. Luego, cuando su pene golpeó en algún lugar de su interior, gimió y retorció todo su torso nuevamente.

**Jooheon no sabía que tenía un cuerpo tan vulnerable a la estimulación.**

Siguiendo el campo de su visión pintada de colores, el foco desapareció de su camino al mismo tiempo en que su boca se ensanchaba. Sus piernas abiertas de par en par, como tijeras, no eran algo que le hiciera sentir avergonzado porque, cada vez que Kang le agitaba el trasero y la espalda, su pene, el que podía sentir en el interior más profundo de su estómago, se mostraba tan caliente que cuando temblaba para eyacular, _él mismo gemía a tal punto que terminaba_ _con_ _la garganta seca y herida._

**"Ah, ah, ah, ¡Así! ¡Me gusta justo así! Ah, ¡Se siente muy bien! ¡Más! ¡Dame más! ¡Más profundo! ¡Uff! Más, más..."**

**"Oh, joder. Ah, si dices eso... No, mierda, mierda, mierda. Yo te lo daré ¡Te lo daré tanto como quieras, maldita sea!"**

Encima de Joo-heon, Kang, que soltaba un montón de palabras abusivas de forma distraída, se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño. La parte superior de su cuerpo, que se veía claramente marcada debajo de la ropa, estaba sudada por todas partes. _También parecía que nunca antes lo había visto como lo estaba haciendo esa vez._ Era tan hermoso que Jooheon envolvió sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Kang, incluso sin importarle resbalar por culpa del maldito sudor.

Su mente, que había estado entrando y saliendo intermitentemente, decidió dejarse ir la distancia, **y saciar su sed.**


	31. 24

_Muy raramente se sentía renovado._

Kang entró en la habitación, lavó su cuerpo repleto de todo tipo de fluidos y secreciones y secó su cabeza con una toalla de mano. Tan pronto como había despertado en la habitación, el calor restante y el olor a semen le pincharon la nariz hasta provocar que la arrugara ligeramente. En realidad, _no era muy desagradable a pesar de que no olía bien._

Kang cayó sobre la cama y se tendió junto a Jooheon para comenzar a escucharlo roncar. No importaba lo fuerte que fuera su **RUT** esta vez, no podía ni siquiera recordar la cantidad de veces que lo hicieron: En el primer par de ocasiones y aunque quería que Jooheon siguiera su ritmo, descubrió que incluso estirarse sobre el colchón le provocaba estallar en un intenso llanto debido al esfuerzo y a la sobre estimulación que el celo de Kang le estaba provocando. _¿Permaneció la consciencia de Jooheon hasta el final?_ Kang, que había estado reflexionando durante un tiempo, hizo un nudo de pensamientos interminables sobre todos sus encuentros, extendió la mano y tocó el cabello claro que estaba sobre su cabeza. Sí, seguramente fue terriblemente cansado para tratarse de la primera vez con él, pero Jooheon no frunce el ceño ni una sola vez y solo respira y ronca como si fuera un gato. Le apartó los pequeños mechoncitos que tenía sobre la frente y luego bajó lentamente su mano y le cepilló las pestañas... Sus ojos parecieron moverse bajo sus párpados, pero incluso de esta manera fue incapaz de despertar. Antes de esto, a menudo le tocaba la cabeza y los hombros, pero nunca había tenido ningún tipo de contacto que creara una atmósfera extraña al rededor de los dos. En primer lugar, _nunca miró a la persona que estaba frente a él como un objeto de deseo..._ Pero eso no significaba que no le encantara esa manera tan desorganizada en la que habían mezclado sus cuerpos la noche anterior. Las yemas de los dedos de Kang descendieron lentamente a lo largo de la mejilla de Jooheon y escanearon la bonita línea de los labios. Están un poco secos debido al esfuerzo, pero tiene una textura cálida y bastante suave para tratarse de un hombre...

Tumbado en medio de la cama, se quedó un largo rato junto a Jooheon, mirándolo con tanto detenimiento que ni siquiera pensó en levantarse para hacer algo más. Miró a Jooheon, con los brazos en alto para sujetar su almohada, y entonces la cabeza de Kang se inclinó y se acercó otro poquito más... Jooheon siempre tuvo una temperatura corporal un poco más baja que la suya, pero ahora estaba muy caliente. Kang extendió la mano de nuevo y acarició con lentitud el cuerpo que estaba dispuesto para él. Lo había limpiado con una toalla húmeda hace un momento así que no se sentía sucio en absoluto. **Y esa fue una enorme novedad.** Incluso lo había sido que el primer sexo de su vida fuera en un baño público feo y cubierto de humedad. Algo que nadie que conociera directamente a Kang creería ni en un millón de años.

Por supuesto, lo más increíble sería recordar a Yeo Joo-heon, _metiendo todo su pene dentro de su boca._

**"..."**

Tan pronto como llegó a ese momento, el roce del Kang contra el cuerpo de Jooheon se detuvo abruptamente... Quizá la razón por la que Jooheon había hecho eso era debido a que notó que estaba en celo. Pero la persona promedio saldría del baño, cerraría la puerta y llamaría al servicio de emergencias para que pudieran lidiar con ese asunto profesionalmente. Era obvio por qué Jooheon eligió un método de respuesta tan imprudente contra él: **Hwang Moo-chan y el trabajo que le había dado en "8".** Debió provenir de la costumbre que tenía por vender su cuerpo en esa tienda y claro, como era un hombre **Beta** , lo más seguro era que ocupara su cuerpo no solo para hacer sentir mejor a las mujeres, sino también a los hombres...

_Kang lentamente_ _retrajo_ _la mano que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Jooheon y formó un puño._

Él había sido criado como un Alfa dominante desde que era muy pequeño y como tal, fue educado para reprimir sus instintos tomando medicamentos hormonales desde que pudo tener la edad para consentir. Eso no significaba que estuviese pensando en ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, por supuesto, pero ahora el sexo o los Omegas no le importaban en lo más mínimo porque tenía un objetivo más importante que eso en la cabeza. Por lo tanto, _Kang nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual._ No contaba con la enseñanza de haber salir con un Omega antes y nunca en su vida tuvo una relación profunda con alguien para no interferir con el logro de los objetivos que ya se había propuesto desde que entró en la escuela secundaria. Entonces, cuando tuvo relaciones con Jooheon, se sintió como alguien muy torpe e inmaduro. Incluso con él, que no era ni un omega ni una mujer, sino un hombre beta, Kang era tan desorganizado e inocente que en realidad tuvo que improvisar y dejarse llevar aunque no estuviese seguro de ir por el camino correcto... Y aún así, no solo pareció que le gustaba cuando tocaba su pene sino también cuando se atrevió a meter los dedos por detrás... Se corrió, tuvo tres orgasmos por obra de sus manos, _y eso solo lo llevaba a pensar en lo imposible que era que disfrutara tanto como él lo había hecho_ , incluso sin ser Omega o tener un Ciclo de Calor o estando con un primerizo. Y quería decir, obviamente, **que no era la primera vez de Jooheon.** Kang no era un ser humano patético como para decepcionarse de que su pareja no fuera virgen, pero pensó que eso solo era válido cuando la otra persona tenía experiencias a través de una relación común y con sentimientos ordinarios. La historia es diferente si se trata de alguien que ha experimentado eso a través de la prostitución...

Kang volvió a abrir los puños, estiró los brazos y abrazó a Jooheon con bastante cariño... Que cuerpo tan delgado, que boca tan chiquita y que dedos tan fríos tiene también. Por un lado, estaba enojado de pensar en él siendo abusado en "8" y por el otro, triste de que esta fuera su manera de quitarle el RUT. _¿Qué tan fácil había sido para él hacerlo con su amigo?_ Seguramente, aunque fuese con buena intención, se sintió terriblemente mal por actuar así.

Kang puso su cara cerca de Jooheon y frotó su mejilla. El sudor perfumado que estaba prendido a su cabello olía dulce así que no dudo en lamerlo también.

**"Detente..."**

Jooheon estaba murmurando, aunque en realidad casi no tenía voz. Apenas sintió la forma en que Kang había decidido acariciar la parte baja de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a abrazarse el torso y a darse la vuelta para darle la espalda... Kang no estaba del todo consciente de cuando su mano había decidido tocar los muslos de Jooheon, así que, sintiéndose avergonzado, lo miró por un momento y lo abrazó por la espalda. Recargó la barbilla en su hombro y preguntó.

**"Jooheon, ¿Estás despierto?"**

**"…"**

**"¿Dormirás más tiempo?"**

**"…"**

Como si volviera a quedarse dormido, Jooheon solo respiró como respuesta a sus preguntas así que en esta ocasión, Kang apoyó la barbilla contra la cabeza despeinada que tenía frente a la suya. _Fue algo muy extraño._ Jooheon y él eran especialmente cercanos, pero nunca hicieron cosas que se salieran de la línea de amistad. Sin embargo, después de mezclar su cuerpo con el suyo, esta cabeza redonda se sentía inexplicablemente linda hoy. La cara densa también era bastante agradable y el cuerpo que pensó que era delgado, ahora le parecía sorprendentemente carnoso por lo que había dejado que sus dedos lo admiraran tanto como les fuera posible.

Si este es el final de su relación, _sería bastante triste_. Kang murmuró en voz baja mientras acariciaba la curva del trasero de Jooheon.

**"Tengamos sexo otra vez."**

**"..."**

**"Hay que hacerlo ahora."**

**"¿Qué? ¡No lo haré!"**

Kang estaba asombrado por Jooheon, quien se sentó con un grito inmenso mientras se cubría la cara como si no pudiera creer en nada de lo que había escuchado salir de él. Sin embargo, su expresión era muy linda así que Kang no podía enojarse...

**"Yo... ¿Por qué quieres que... ? ¿Contigo? ¡No lo haré!"**

**"¿Qué no vas a hacer?"**

**"¡Pues eso!"**

Jooheon no podía hablar correctamente a pesar de que hace un momento parecía muy decidido. Cuando Kang, todavía viendo sus reacciones, preguntó esto con una sonrisa extraña, Jooheon no pudo hacer más que ponerse a tartamudear:

**"Esta, esta... Esta cosa que quieres de mi ¡No lo haré!"**

**"No puedo entender."**

**"Sexo."**

**"¿El sexo? Pero si mi RUT sigue llegando con regularidad, entonces deberías continuar haciéndote cargo** ".

Al final de la insolente voz de Kang, Jooheon le mostró una expresión increíblemente deprimida por un instante. Kang, que estaba tratando de mantener su expresión habitual, no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a reír con fuerza hasta provocar que Jooheon, que seguía sosteniendo la sabana contra él, lo mirara como si pensara que había perdido la cabeza. Jooheon estaba enojado con su burla así que tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con ella hasta que terminó aproximándose más de lo debido. _El problema era que ambos aún no estaban vestidos adecuadamente_ así que tan pronto como pelearon, se sujetaron y volvieron a enredarse con el cuerpo desnudo del otro, la atmósfera cambió rápidamente hasta volverse en algo increíblemente diferente. Kang suspiró, sosteniendo los brazos de Jooheon contra los suyos.

**"No quiero volver a hacerlo ahora... Solo estaba bromeando."**

**"Idiota..."**

**"Seguro tu cuerpo duele. Está bien decir que duele."**

Fue Jooheon quien finalmente sacudió la cabeza, bajó de sobre el cuerpo de Kang y trató de salir de la cama, sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba bastante tumultuoso y se volvió a recostar. Entonces, como si hubiera estado esperando esta reacción, Kang abrazó a Jooheon contra su pecho desnudo y ambos permanecieron así, sin ropa y viéndose fijamente a los ojos como si fuera un instante intimo y frágil. Jooheon, avergonzado otra vez, trató de apartarse de él, moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro y diciendo **"Espera".** Pero la resistencia restante no era muy alta y cuanto más luchaba contra él, más terminaba fundiéndose sobre su cuerpo.   
Al final, Jooheon finalmente se rindió y relajó sus músculos. Dejó caer la espalda y sintió como la pierna de Kang se frotaba alrededor del hueso de su cadera con la única intención de darle algo de seguridad y calma. Un momento en que el aliento apresurado se calmó lentamente y se quedó dormido entre sus brazos debido al cansancio...

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Y de pronto **¡** **Bam** **!** Se levantó de un salto, lo empujó y luego, como si buscara algo verdaderamente importante, se inclinó fuera de la cama hasta caer con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

**"¿Jooheon? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás lastimado?"**

**"No... ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? ¡Mi teléfono!"**

Kang, conmocionado, descendió rápidamente de la cama y miró por encima de su cuerpo, pero Jooheon seguía estando impaciente y escudriñando por sus alrededores igual a si la vida se le fuera en eso. Cuando Kang había hecho una llamada telefónica a su abuela para informarle que estaba bien, tomó el aparato de sus pantalones y lo terminó dejando justo en la mesita de noche. Jooheon, tan rápido como obtuvo su teléfono celular de Kang, comprobó la sección de mensaje al mismo tiempo en que la expresión de la cara se le oscurecia.

**"¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"La cafetería… La dejé abierta y salí. Oh, está arruinado todo".**

Kang se sentó junto a él, mirando a Jooheon adquirir una pose desesperada en la que solo sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

**"¿Dijiste que dejaste el café abierto?"**

**"Sí... Yo te ví sentado en la calle y actuando de una forma muy extraña. No sabía lo que había pasado y... Debería haber cerrado la puerta del café al salir, pero no podía pensar en eso. Oh, realmente soy un idiota"**

A primera vista, la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Jooheon estaba llena de mensajes de la dueña del café y llamadas perdidas. Incluso hablando en términos generales, _fue un accidente bastante grave_ así que Kang, quien básicamente había sido el causante de todo, miró a Jooheon entrar en agonía y silenciosamente le quitó el teléfono móvil de las manos para comunicarse con la dueña del café. No dijo nada sobre su RUT, pero cuando explicó que se había desmayado en la carretera por razones de salud, el caso se redujo un poco en gravedad ya que Jooheon quedaba como todo un héroe. Hay una historia popular sobre las tremendas ventas que Kang ha hecho en el turno de Jooheon, así que la tomó como excusa y se aferró completamente a ella para sacarlo del caos. Gracias a que la jefa se había apresurado a ver el circuito cerrado de televisión, se hizo posible comprobar su historia hasta el punto en que no lo despidió, pero si redujo sus horas de trabajo a la mitad.

**"Creo que debería conseguir otro trabajo a tiempo parcial. El corte es demasiado grande..."**

**"Deberías probarlo primero. Después de todo, esto solo significa que tienes más tiempo libre para ti. Podría funcionar bien, ¿No es verdad?**

De todos modos, _los chicos que crecen en un entorno rico tienden a ser demasiado optimistas._

Poco después, se le notificó a Jooheon que el monto de la beca había aumentado en una cantidad sorprendente debido a sus calificaciones recientes. Un hecho muy afortunado y que compensaba lo que ahora estaba perdiendo en el café. Por lo tanto, no hubo cambios en la vida diaria de Jooheon y Kang. Excepto tal vez, _por el hecho de que Jooheon entraba y salía ocasionalmente de su mente..._


	32. 25

Al regresar de la academia, Kang tiró la mochila y abrió la puerta del refrigerador para sacar los recipientes de la guarnición.  
Debido a los nervios que se volvieron sensibles gracias al estrés académico, incluso los personajes que limpian y lavan la ropa se vieron obligados a ir y venir al departamento cada dos días a la semana. Sin embargo, no había forma de hacer nada con las comidas, por lo que se entregaban diariamente.

Las guarniciones que llenaron recientemente la madera de la cocina estaban compuestas de diversas formas teniendo en cuenta los ingredientes, la textura y la nutrición que le gustaban a Kang. La mayoría de ellos son alimentos semi-cocidos que no saben mal incluso si se comen fríos y hay algunos otros que simplemente necesitan ser calentados en el microondas. Hay acompañamientos que fueron traídos por el personal de la cocina de la familia. Sin embargo, hay un límite para la comida que ya se ha enfriado y ha entrado en el frigorífico por lo que no despierta mucho el apetito de Kang. Hubo un momento en el que dijo que preferiría comprarlo afuera porque la mayoría de los recipientes solo se desechaban y no llenaban espacios innecesarios. Gracias a su abuelo, que es un fiel creyente de la comida de casa, las sopas, verdura y pollo de su mamá se amontonó diez veces más de lo habitual, como si estuvieran deseando hacer que engordara. Al final, no pudo durar más de medio mes cuando Kang levantó la mano y dijo **¡Alto!** Hubiera sido un poco más rápido si el personal de la cocina o el abuelo supieran que aumentar el apetito de una persona no era del todo posible solo con el poder de llevar comida.

Con pensamientos tan fugaces, Kang eligió tres o cuatro comidas de entre docenas de guarniciones. Jooheon come bien, pero siempre había algunos alimentos que le costaban mucho trabajo tragar. Puso el recipiente del plato de acompañamiento seleccionado sobre la mesa y miró hacia el plato del lado izquierdo. Hay cinco opciones que le gustan y no puede decidirse solamente por una. Kang sacó uno de los recipientes de guarnición cuidadosamente llenos de _Chonggakmu_ _Kimchi_ y pensó en ello. Calentó el arroz instantáneo en el microondas, sacó dos bolsas de sopa de huesos de res y las puso en una olla a fuego lento... Y en ese momento, igual a si lo hubiera invocado, **sonó el timbre de la casa**. A pesar de que Kang chasqueó la lengua, no pudo ocultar su postura de _bienvenida_ y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal apresuradamente. Sus pies en pantuflas se deslizaron sobre el piso de mármol como si estuviera en patines y luego, comenzó a teclear en el panel de la pared. _Este es un tipo problemático que siempre llama al timbre incluso cuando ya le dio la contraseña de seguridad._ La mano, que se movía de un lado para otro en un intento de abrir la cerradura de la puerta principal, parecía urgente.

**"¿Cuándo diablos vas a abrir por tu cuenta y entrar?"**

**"Todavía me siento extraño haciéndolo así."**

**"Ah, ¿Estás diciendo que debes recibir mi hospitalidad en la puerta de entrada para tener un buen día?"**

**"Posiblemente sea el caso. Vaya, ¡Huele delicioso!"**

Jooheon pasó a su lado con una voz diferente así que Kang finalmente lo siguió al interior del apartamento.

Después de lo ocurrido, Kang llamaba a Jooheon cada vez que tenía tiempo para estudiabar los temas importantes de la escuela. A veces iba al café para recogerlo y luego los dos caminaban juntos, conversando y hablando sobre lo aburridos que habían resultado sus días. El espacio llamado **casa** era especial, por lo que los dos terminaron por comer juntos básicamente todo el tiempo. Jooheon, quien todavía está presionando el timbre para que le dejen entrar y salir del apartamento de Kang, nunca se negó a compartir una sopa y a veces, incluso era muy flexible para quedarse a dormir.

Todavía recordaba cuando había dicho que las salchichas que tenía el gato eran las mejores y que no podía costear nada muy extravagante.

Kang fue a la cocina otra vez, levantando una cuchara mientras miraba la mesa donde el arroz instantáneo y cinco guarniciones estaban ordenados. En el momento en que le dijo que esperara un poco a que hirviera la sopa de huesos de res, de repente surgió una voz emocionada diciendo:

**"Cuando dije que olía delicioso, era por eso ¡Huele a hueso de res! Me gusta mucho la sopa de huesos de res. Cuando era joven, solo hervía sopa de pasta... Sé que no era lo mismo pero comía hasta tres tazones de eso. Le ponía huesos blancos porque son más deliciosos que al hacerlo con costillas".**

Cuando vio a Joo-heon, charlando con un rostro emocionado sobre lo mucho que le gustaba la sopa de huesos de res, la pregunta inútil sobre **"¿Te gusta la sopa?"** desapareció sin dejar rastro. Kang se acercó al refrigerador, dándole la espalda a la mesa para poder esconder su rostro de risa. Luego carraspeó brevemente y sacó un cucharón y dos tazones de la alacena. Vertió el caldo de huesos de res en un tazón y el caldo restante lo puso en una cacerola más pequeña. Kang se movió en silencio, sacó dos arroces instantáneos más y los puso en el microondas para que pudiera alcanzar para el hambre terrible que a veces crecía en Jooheon. El chico se emocionó todavía más por el sonido del microondas girando, dijo que la comida estaba realmente deliciosa y dio un elogio más mientras se movía por aquí y por allá.

 **"Las habilidades de cocina de tu madre son realmente fantásticas. Los huesos que te mandó también son muy gruesos y se ve que están jugosos. Todas las guarniciones son deliciosas. Encurtidos de mantequilla y** **abulón** **jangjorim** **¡Especialmente este kimchi!"**

**"Descubrí el sabor que le gusta a Yeo Joo-heon, y pedí mucho de ese especialmente para ti."**

**"¿Oh?"**

Murmuró sin pensar mientras miraba el arroz instantáneo dando vueltas y vueltas en el microondas. Pensó que era una broma, pero igual Joo-heon no dijo nada más.

**"** **No** **te gusta mucho el kimchi de rábano. Así que cuando pedí de este otro kimchi y lo cociné, ví que te lo comiste muy bien... "** **Bachelor'moo** **'kimchi"."**

Cuando trajo el arroz cocido, Jooheon metió las manos y le ayudó a darle la vuelta sobre la sopa de huesos de res restante y después, se encargó de mezclarlo todo y moverlo para calentarlo. Al contrario de los emocionantes movimientos de su cuerpo, los labios que estaban cerrados con fuerza no mostraban ningún signo de cambio o de hacer algún sonido... Mientras lo miraba, la velocidad de Kang comenzó a enredarse como si hubiera perdido el ritmo o tuviera que tener las manos ocupadas en otra cosa para acelerar el ritmo de la preparación y alimentarlo. Kang estaba conociendo un nuevo **YO** , en estos días que parecía muy raro. Recientemente su mente estaba clara, como si la niebla se le hubiera quitado y gracias a eso, sus calificaciones alcanzaron el punto más alto de manera más estable que nunca. Era un aspirante a médico que ahora estaba cocinado mientras preguntaba si estaba rico así que lo nuevo, **no tenía nada que ver con las calificaciones.**


	33. 25.1

**"Oh."**

La boca de Joo-heon, masticando el **abulón** , consiguió hacer que Kang lo observara de una manera maravillada. Era lindo, con esos labios de color rosa pálido que permanecían sin descanso, moviéndose de arriba para abajo a voluntad. Sin embargo, lo único que podía recordar muy claramente debido a esto, _era el hecho de cuando lo estaba chupando tan deliciosamente como a ese_ _abulón_ _..._   
Cuando sus pensamientos llegaron hasta este punto, Kang se mordió el labio inferior y luego se rascó la cabeza. Su boca estaban pegajosa porque había estado comiendo el caldo espeso de huesos de res ¡Y eso definitivamente no le ayudaba en nada a su imaginación!

**"¿Por qué me ves?"**

**"No... Es solo que recordé lo que me dijiste. Realmente estás comiendo tres tazones. ¿Quieres más sopa?"**

**"Está bien así. Perdón por hacerte pensar que como demasiado. ¡Es solo que sabe delicioso! Dale las gracias a tu mamá más tarde."**

Kang no se atrevió a corregir las palabras de Jooheon, así que solo se le ocurrió asentir un par de veces con la cabeza. La madre de Kang era una persona que no tenía mucho talento o afición para la cocina y que además de todo eso, no poseía ni el tiempo ni el amor como para dedicárselo a la profesión. Todo era gracias a los cocineros y también al secretario, pero no había necesidad de pellizcar deliberadamente esta situación y poner una sensación de distancia entre los dos al hablar de todos los problemas que tenía con su familia.

 _Jooheon sonrió como si hubiera ganado energía en un instante._ Era curioso que una pelota hinchada de comida fuera empujada de esa manera en sus mejillas, como un hámster. Ciertamente podía considerarse invasivo ponerle tanta atención pero, Kang, con las manos cruzadas en la mesa, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni por una sola vez _**"**_ _ **¿Esa mejilla estaba tan hinchada cuando chupaste mi pene?"**_ Los pensamientos sobre esa ocasión seguían fluyendo hacía un solo lugar, como una corriente de agua helada.

Después de tener un encuentro inesperado, la relación de Jooheon y Kang no tuvo cambios aparentes. _Excepto por el obvio ir y venir de Jooheon a un apartamento al que Kang nunca había llevado a nadie._ Como si no hubiese tiempo para compartir la humillación de estar desnudos y llenos de semen en una cama, ninguno de los dos sacó a relucir lo ocurrido en ese momento nunca más. _Quizá esta fue la acción correcta._ Fue un accidente, y tenía que ser lo más adecuado ir y enterrarlo como tal... **¡El problema estaba en que su cuerpo no parecía estarle haciendo caso!** Una vez que sus manos saborearon la estimulación que ese bonito cuerpo podía ofrecerle, parecía que no tenía intención alguna de olvidarla jamás. Con solo observar la espalda de Jooheon, su mirada se volvía espontáneamente hacía sus nalgas y la sangre corría derecho hasta su pene. Hoy en día, incluso viéndole el cabello, la columna vertebral se le ponía toda rígida y la piel de gallina le inundaba los dos brazos... Pensaba " _Hubo un tiempo en que puse mi barbilla en ese pelo enmarañado y froté mis testículos en un lugar secreto._ _"_ Kang tuvo que lamentarse constantemente porque no tenía idea de que fuera un ser humano tan lujurioso y lamentable como ese. Sobre todo, porque estaba el hecho de que era el único que se sentía infeliz con el rumbo que había tomado la situación: Jooheon parecía estar **bien** , **relajado** y **tan fresco** como una planta. Comiendo tres tazones de arroz y hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba la res.

Cerró los ojos y se tragó un terrible suspiro, queriendo ignorar sus pensamientos y la visión del niño comiendo frente a él.   
Se decía que a veces daba hambre con solo ver lo que la gente comía, pero a sus ojos... **Parecía que solo le había ocasionado hambre de él.**

**"¿Lo comiste todo? ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?"**

**"Um... Es que estoy lleno. Comí muy rápido".**

Al ver a Kang, levantándose lentamente de su asiento, Jooheon raspó la última cucharada de sopa y se la llevó de inmediato a la boca para poder irse también. Kang miró hacía la mesa, observó a Jooheon y dijo: **"Ah."**

**"¿Ah?"**

Un _jangjorim_ de huevo de codorniz entró en la boca de Jooheon sin que pudiera darse cuenta. Kang sonrió satisfactoriamente y mientras le limpiaba los labios con el pulgar para quitarle los restos, se permitió decir algo parecido a un: _**"Recordé que este también te gusta mucho."**_

Finalmente, después de enviar a Jooheon, quien dijo que ayudaría con la limpieza, a la sala de estar, Kang puso los platos en el lavavajillas y limpió un poco la mesa para dejar todo correctamente ordenado. Mientras el chico estaba estudiando sus apuntes, él había salido de la cocina con una cantidad adecuada de fruta para que los dos pudieran compartir y entonces, _se encontró a Jooheon,_ sentado en el suelo y con un libro fuertemente sujeto entre las manos:

**"¿Lo resolviste todo?"**

**"No... Hice algunos ejercicios menos estos de acá."**

Eran problemas de matemáticas impresos por la escuela. Kang comparó el que había resuelto, marcó los problemas que Jooheon tenía equivocados y luego marcó los problemas que no podía resolver. En los ejercicios de memorización, su puntuación aumentó drásticamente en proporción al tiempo invertido, pero el resultado general no parecía ser precisamente favorable para él por lo que era posible que su moral se enfriara si solo fuera y lo soltara sin tener un poco de tacto. Kang revisó el proceso de solución que Jooheon escribió bajo el problema y lo explicó en detalle, sin perder una sola línea.

**"Hay que tener cuidado con estos pequeños errores de cálculo. El proceso de solución estuvo bien hasta... Este punto. Te saltaste esto".**

**"Ah."**

**"Es... Justo así. Esta es la respuesta que quería escuchar".**

**"..."**

**"Tienes que reducir la cantidad de errores que se pueden cometer... A ver, dime ¿Qué es lo que hiciste mal aquí?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Yeo Joo-heon?"**

Después de escuchar la explicación, Jooheon repentinamente giró la cabeza hacía el otro lado y se tocó el cabello para fingir no estar concentrado en él... Fue cuando Kang llamó a Jooheon nuevamente que descubrió que la cara del chico estaba completamente roja, desde el cuello hasta la frente. Igual a si se hubiera manchado con pintura roja de un balde abierto. Kang no podía ocultar su asombro porque todavía no podía saber lo que lo había provocado.

**"¿Joo-heon? ¿Pasó algo?"**

**"... Bueno, no me gusta cuando** **bromeas** **así".**

**"¿Broma? ¿Cómo que broma?"**

**"No es... ¡Ah!"** Esta vez, Jooheon dejó caer su rostro rojo oscuro sobre la mesa hasta provocar un golpe y un sonido que parecía realmente exagerado. Incluso el cuello que se reveló cuando bajó la cabeza estaba tan rojo que no era diferente al color de una pequeña cereza. Pudo ver incluso el vapor ascendente, perdiéndose por completo entre las lámparas del techo...  
 _Una leve sonrisa se extendió lentamente por la cara de Kang_ , quien miró hacia abajo en un instante y le proporcionó pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Aún estaba con la cabeza sobre la madera, pero murmuró con una voz que parecía demasiado pequeña para su gusto. **"No es nada."**

**"¿Qué es nada?"**

**"..."**

**"No es** _**"nada"** _ **la respuesta que quiero escuchar."**

**"¡Ay, ya cállate!"**

**"¿Por qué? Después de resolver este problema..."**

**"¡¡Ugh!!"**

Así que Kang, que estaba temblando porque no podía soportarlo más, se echó a reír de un modo completamente escandaloso. Jooheon, que estuvo mirándolo todo este tiempo, sacudió los hombros y sollozó como si quisiera comenzar a llorar debido al enojo. Apretó el libro de problemas contra su pecho y se puso de pie. Kang guardó rápidamente la risa y se estiró mientras sostenía la pierna de Jooheon en un intento por hacer que se quedara en su lugar. Fue un mero impulso... _¿Esta es la cara de Jooheon enojada o la que hace al estar muy triste?_ Fue difícil saberlo. Pero juzgando que agarrar los extremos de sus pantalones no era muy efectivo, Kang se levantó rápidamente y sujetó el hombro de Jooheon entre sus manos. Luego, con su pierna, golpeó detrás de las rodillas de Jooheon hasta hacer que se sentara en el sofá y después, sin planearlo, _comenzó a besarlo suavemente sobre la boca_. Una y otra vez hasta que se convirtió en algo automático.

**"¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo...?"**

_Pero seguía besándolo sin parar._ Por encima de los labios, en la boca, en la punta de la nariz, el mentón, las mejillas y las pestañas. En cualquier sitio que tuviera piel y se sintiera caliente. Por último, después de besar durante mucho tiempo sobre su frente, Kang abrazó a Jooheon una última vez con toda su fuerza y comenzó su discurso diciendo: **"Jooheon, me siento loco últimamente. Cualquier estudiante de secundaria** **imaginaría** **que... No, solo pienso en nosotros dos sin siquiera intentarlo".**

**"..."**

**"Es difícil de soportar, incluso ahora. Mira".**

El pene de Kang, que se había levantado de la nada, revoloteaba de un lado a otro, como respondiendo a las palabras de su dueño. Jooheon se apresuró a jadear ante la extraordinaria majestuosidad que claramente se sentía sobre su ropa cuando Kang le arrastró la mano y la posicionó sobre esa parte...

**"Esto es... Una locura."**

Mientras Jooheon murmuraba y trataba de quitar la mano de su entrepierna, Kang lo agarró por la fuerza y lo dejó justo debajo de él. Estaba tan perdido en ese momento que solo podía exhalar un aliento caliente en su oído, temblar, y luego colocar la mano más abajo hasta provocar que incluso lo apretara. La sensación sorda que sentía sobre la ropa, _parecía estarle picando tanto..._

**"Esa es la verdad, yo también creo que es una locura. Pero, tú sabes..."**

La voz que susurraba sobre su oído, como un suspiro desesperado, se desvaneció en un rápido instante cuando lo comenzó a tocar. Después de comer hace un rato, su abdomen, que se había relajado considerablemente, estaba muchísimo más gordito de lo habitual así que comenzó a pensar que era adorable. La mano pasó de su estómago a su pelvis y se hundió en sus pantalones. Aún más íntimo que eso, **se hundió en sus boxers y tocó el pene de Jooheon** **co** **n bastante brusquedad**. Desde el perineo hasta la base y el glande a la vez.   
Jooheon ni siquiera podía respirar adecuadamente debido a esa mano, esas uñas y esos dedos que sostenían cada parte igual a si quisiera hacerlo estallar.

**"No creo que sea el único loco. Yeo Joo-heon, te pusiste de pie".**

**"Ah, ah, no. No, esto es ..."**

**"Una vez más, esta no es la respuesta que quería escuchar, Jooheon-ah ".**

**"Uff... Eso es porque, me equivoqué. Ah, me equivoqué al decir que NO."**

**"Entonces habla adecuadamente para mí."**

El sonido de Jooheon, respirando con la boca abierta, le hizo girar los ojos y ponerse muy impaciente. Kang se mordió los labios y frotó su frente sobre el hombro de Jooheon. Mientras fuera un humano, no un animal, _era imposible que pudiera pasar esto como un accidente cada vez que le venía el hambre._ Después de todo, no es normal querer masticarlo y tragarlo pieza por pieza en cada oportunidad que aparezca frente a él.

**"** **Jooheon** **, responde".**

**"Ah... Ah..."**

**"Si no te gusta, si realmente no te gusta... No lo haré."**

Escupió palabras que parecían ser relativamente amables... Sin embargo, Jooheon no dijo su respuesta en absoluto por lo que Kang detuvo lentamente la mano que había estado examinando su pene y las dejó terriblemente quietas en el sofá. Era hora de intentar quitar el cuerpo que sentía que estaba aplastando a Jooheon como si fuera un muñequito... Pero, _como temiendo la distancia que se podría crear_ , la mano de Jooheon se colocó en el borde de su hombro, igual a una pluma. Lo abrazó desesperadamente, sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento y luego se dispersaron otra vez. Rodaban hacía arriba y hacia abajo sin dudarlo ni un momento y luego, parecieron comenzar a hacer muy pequeñitos. Quería seguir observándolo tanto como le fuera posible, pero sus párpados se cerraron y le dieron la entrada a una pestañas temblorosas y chiquitas. Fue una respuesta clara: Kang se tragó la risa y besó incontables veces sobre sus pestañas. Luego, un beso cayó suavemente por todo su rostro y sus labios y entonces, más que sentir que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la cara, **llegó a sentir** **que se las estaba haciendo en el corazón.**

Jooheon, ni siquiera lo miró de nuevo. No abrió los ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados porque se sentía completamente a su merced. _¿Y cómo puede hacer esto y no estar loco de remate?_ Los labios de Kang, que pasaban por todas direcciones como una lluvia clara, se volvían gradualmente más y más densos a medida que avanzaba como todo un hombre seductor y luego, un aliento húmedo y caliente se vertió contra sus oídos hasta hacer que la piel del escote se le pusiera de gallina. Jooheon mojó sus labios secos, juntó mucho los dientes y de repente, _fue testigo principal de como una mano le atravesaba la camisa del uniforme y le tocaba con lentitud cada tramo de la piel._ No le gustaba usar ropa interior dentro de su camisa así que, cuando logró quitar algunos botones, la mano de Kang le entró al pecho tan fácil como si fuera su casa. Había dicho que quería frotarlo, que deseaba acariciarlo, que quería besarle la clavícula... Pero pronto tocó su pezón y lo torció con fuerza entre los dedos igual a si quisiera arrancarlo de su lugar. Con un breve grito, Jooheon levantó la mano y se tapó los ojos. Su cuerpo rojo se excitaba fácilmente ante la más mínima provocación y su cabeza, que había sido completamente devorada por la lujuria, decidió renunciar a su visión y poner todo en _blanco y negro._

Sí, fue una locura.

Si va a tomarlo así, entonces definitivamente preferiría que le diera la vuelta correctamente para que ni siquiera pueda llegar a sentirse más extraño.

 _Jooheon había sentido la extraña tensión que se cernía entre los dos después del último encuentro_. Nadie hablaba nunca de lo que sucedió en ese momento y aunque fingía estar tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado realmente, el fuego de lo que habían experimentado no lograba salir de su cabeza. Obviamente, no hacen nada muy diferente de antes. Aunque se reían a carcajadas como amigos, si Kang se acercaba demasiado a él, podía perderse por horas en el aroma de su jabón y cuando se tocaban las yemas de los dedos al entregarle su café, se sorprendía terriblemente y escondía las manos detrás de su espalda. Después de revisar los mensajes de Kang, los que había leído varias veces, solía tocar apresuradamente las comisuras sueltas de su boca para dejar de sonreír y, **no** , realmente no podía negar que algo había cambiado. Sin embargo, Jooheon fingió no saberlo y se quedó junto a Kang en la forma de su amigo. Trató de fingir no ser consciente del deseo que le quitaba el aliento pero iba a su casa porque no era suficiente verlo en el café. No era suficiente con la escuela y no era suficiente con compartir un **Hola**. Jooheon nunca rechazó las invitaciones para ir a su casa a pesar de que existieron muchas ocasiones en las que los sentimientos de ansiedad e incomodidad llegaban hasta el final de su cuello y boca.

**"Yeo Joo-heon. Jooheon, mírame".**

Ante uno de sus susurros, su visión finalmente se iluminó. Kang agarró suavemente la mano de Jooheon, que estaba cubriendo sus ojos, y la enredó entre la suya de una manera delicada. Jooheon parpadeó varias veces. _¿Es por la luz que se derramó repentinamente o es porque la imagen que tiene frente a sus ojos es demasiado intensa?_ Jooheon miró fijamente los rasgos pulcros que estaban distorsionados y de repente, gimió ante el estímulo que sintió entre las piernas.

" **Ah..."**

**"Shh... Lo haré poco a poco."**

Cuando dijo eso, un balde de loción para manos rodó alrededor del sillón. Los pantalones los tenía a la mitad y estaban atrapados en sus rodillas... _Y un dedo con mucha loción se estaba metiendo en el agujero de su trasero y se agitaba suavemente contra su pared interior._ De arriba para abajo. Jooheon no podía aceptar que hiciera algo así en un sitio que servía para la excreción, pero igual lo hacía parecer tan increíblemente natural que no decía nada... De **dos** dedos pasaron a **tres** dedos, tuvo toda la mano en su interior y se la tragó como un niño obediente. Los dedos de Kang eran rectos y largos, por lo que se veían hermosos cuando comenzaban a escribir. Siempre olían a dulce así que, cuando pensó que eran los mismos dedos que ahora se movían dentro de él haciendo un acto así de inmoral, **su corazón se aceleró como un demente...**

Los Beta no podían tener celo, pero le estaba faltando el aire y sus ojos se habían vuelto como los de una bestia necesitada. En ese momento, la mano de Kang salió de Jooheon y, antes incluso de dejarlo descansar, un objeto pesado se deslizó por un espacio vacío.

**"¡Espera! Ah... Eso no, eso es demasiado ¡Ah!"**

Se tragó el aliento de una manera desesperada. Ya lo ha aceptado muchas veces en el pasado, pero siempre se siente como si fuera una experiencia completamente nueva cada vez: Demasiado grueso, demasiado largo, demasiado caliente. **Demasiado suyo**. Cuando Jooheon lanzó un grito, los labios de Kang cayeron sobre sus ojos. Las lágrimas se amontonaron, pero los labios se abrieron y el agua desapareció ante su beso.

**"¿Te lastimé?"**

Contrariamente a la pregunta cautelosa, la parte inferior de Kang no mostraba signo alguno de llegar a detenerse, como si no le importara en absoluto incluso si dolía. Cada vez que se movía, sentía como si sus órganos bajaran al compás de su pene y luego regresaran hasta quedarse en su lugar. Y ya que no podía darse el lujo de responder con palabras, Jooheon simplemente negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo.

**"¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Sigo adelante?"**

Mientras Kang se desesperaba, pronunciaba palabras que parecían escandalosamente tiernas aunque no se las creyera del todo. Incluso aunque doliera, Jooheon asintió firmemente otra vez. No puede pensar en nada más que en él. En como en algún lugar de su interior, frotando suavemente, su pared interior se hinchaba para adaptarse a la forma de ser pene. Ah, _su interior estaba tan caliente que parecía que saltarían un montón de chispas frente a sus ojos._

El movimiento de Kang se volvió más brusco. Levantó una de las piernas de Jooheon y lo besó y chupó como si estuviera comiendo una paleta. Cuando la postura cambió, el punto de estimulación cambió también y Jooheon torció su cuerpo terriblemente hacía atrás. Era una postura pesada para un cuerpo que ya estaba emocionado. El sudor fluía sobre el sofá de cuero y salpicaba hasta el suelo. Olvidaron incluso el paso del tiempo y se quedaron allí. Sujetando sus manos y complaciéndose entre si. Se acostaron en el sofá y se tocaron el uno al otro, se besaron y luego, Jooheon se sentó encima de Kang y lo comenzó a montar...

Todo el apartamento parecía estar lleno de latidos y sonidos respiratorios escandalosos. Después de correr hacía la cima, Jooheon eyaculó en las manos de Kang y sobre el abdomen de los dos. Al recibir un beso increíblemente vertiginoso, Jooheon miró fijamente el campo de visión blanco parpadeando delante de él, fuera de foco. _Brillando_... Mientras alcanzaba el clímax, sintió que su ano se contraía y apretaba el pene de Kang más y más hasta que él, respirando profundamente, lo abrazó y se empujó para adentro.

**"Ah, espera Kang, espera. Está... Está demasiado profundo."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Kang, que se balanceaba de atrás para adelante con un rostro desorganizado, se derrumbó ante las palabras de Jooheon. Abrió la boca un momento y al siguiente ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad a la vez que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, sus gemidos, mezclados con el sonido de su respiración entrecortada, eran tan vertiginosamente eróticos que Jooheon tuvo que apartar el rostro en otra dirección, _sonrojándose_. Pronto, con la sensación de un líquido tibio saliendo, Kang se inclinó hasta terminar cayendo sobre Jooheon.

Fue cuando finalmente se abrazó a los hombros de Kang que... **Comenzó a sentir un dolor abrumador y desagradable.** Algo dentro de él, se estaba haciendo peligrosamente grande.

**"Ah, ¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué...!? ¡Kang!"**

En ese momento, intentando sacar el pene de Kang de su interior, el rostro se le distorsionó completamente en un grito terrible. Kang abrazó a Jooheon con fuerza y lo aplastó... Lo que estaba tratando de sacar se hizo más grande hasta el punto en que le provocó dejar de respirar y Jooheon se encontró a si mismo, empujando a Kang como si quisiera salir corriendo de allí en dirección a su propia casa. Sin embargo, solo ocasionó que hubiera una sensación de presión que le rasgó el fondo y provocó que sus órganos se inflaran como si fueran a estallar. **El pene de Kang** **parecía un globo.** Cuando pensó que algo realmente podría salir mal con esto, un miedo ardiente vino desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Luchando y tratando de salir de él, volvió a rogar: **"¡Duele! ¡Déjame ir! Ah ¡¡Duele!!"**

**"Calma...Espera un minuto, solo espera un minuto. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado de repente? Lo siento, tampoco estoy seguro de lo que está pasando, pero terminará pronto. Terminará pronto ¿Sí? Lo prometo."**

**"Es extraño, ¿Va a explotar?"**

**"Sería más peligroso si te mueves ahora. No es algo que pueda controlar... Relájate, relájate poco a poco. Respira y espera un minuto aquí conmigo. Sí, así. Respira otra vez. Lo estás haciendo bien... Lo siento, Jooheon. Lo siento mucho."**

Kang murmuró con un rostro confundido que nunca antes había visto en él. Jooheon movió su cuerpo para salir de alguna manera y cuando hubo un dolor que le indicaba que había algo mal con sus movimientos, respiró profundamente como decía Kang y trató de aliviar la tensión en todo su cuerpo otra vez... Por supuesto, la presión que parecía estar torciendo todos sus órganos internos era la misma y no había forma alguna de relajarse, pero el miedo que estaba confundiendo su mente fue disminuyendo lentamente debido a su voz.

Poco tiempo después, pudo recuperarse lo suficiente como para mirar con atención la cara de Kang desde abajo... **Jooheon sabía sobre el** **anudamiento** **.** Anudar era uno de los muchos elementos esenciales de la pornografía y estaba cerca de ser algo de sentido común. Por lo general, cuando **Alfa** y **Omega** están en una relación sexual durante el celo, el pene del Alfa se hincha para aumentar la probabilidad de un embarazo. Lo extraño era que Jooheon ni siquiera era Omega y el RUT de Kang ya había terminado. Por lo tanto, fue inesperado que no solo Jooheon sino también Kang tuvieran una reacción así de fuerte de la nada.

**"¿Por qué pasó esto ahora...? ¿Duele mucho? Lo siento, ten un poco de paciencia".**

Con un suave susurro, un ligero beso cayó sobre su rostro de una manera constante y tierna. Solo porque el miedo disminuyó, no significaba que el dolor fisiológico lograra desaparecer también así que sus lágrimas rodaron hasta perderse en sus mejillas. Kang, que lo había limpiado todo este tiempo con los labios, levantó la mano y barrió los ojos de Jooheon... Sus dedos temblaban con fuerza así que lo miró. Todavía era una mirada sería, como de costumbre. Pero de alguna manera, _era como la cara que ponen justo antes de llorar..._ Después de darse cuenta de eso, el dolor de la espalda baja pareció tolerarse. Jooheon le acarició el rostro para consolarlo, le acomodó el cabello, abrazó los hombros de Kang y escondió su rostro junto a su cuello.

**FINAL DEL PRIMER** **TOMO**


End file.
